Operation: TRANSFORM
by MetroXLR99
Summary: AU the Lives of the KND and Teen Ninjas are changed FOREVER, when Alien Robots that can "Transform" come to Earth...and, things will NEVER be the same. OCxCree, Mixed TF Universes [On Hiatus until Further Notice]
1. New Babysitter

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Opperation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 00: New Babysitter

[Lincoln Household]

KA-BLAM!

Two Afican-American girls sprinted through their house, blasting at each other with weapons.

one was Twelve Years Old.  
>she wore a red cap and a blue shirt with white stripes on the sides<p>

the other was her Sixteen year old sister.  
>who for SOME REASON, wore Ninja Styled body armor.<p>

"TAKE THAT, CREE!" exclaimed the twelve year old, firing a "gumball gun" at her sister

Cree dodged the gumballs, and retaliated with a wrist laser.

"NICE TRY, "Crabigail"!"

"That's ABIGAIL!" shouted Abby

Cree just scoffed.

"whatever, DORK."

as the sisters fought, they damaged the rooms in the house pretty badly.  
>soon, they ran out of ammoenergy...and, began to fight Hand-to-Hand.

as they struggled...they suddenly saw a car pull up: their PARENTS car.  
>this instantly broke them out of their fight...and, into a PANIC.<p>

"CRAP!, their home early!" exclaimed Cree, who changed back into her civilian outfit.

"and, we just TRASHED the house!  
>they gonna KILL US when they see-"<p>

the door then opened, and their parents walked in.

"CREE!, ABIGAIL!  
>We're HO-AHHHHH!"<p>

Mrs. Lincoln froze in shock as she saw the destroyed rooms in her house.

"GOOD GRAVY, KIDS!  
>WHAT In THE SAM HILL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" exclaimed Mr. Lincoln<p>

Cree and Abgail looked at each other.

"uhhhhh...playing games?" said Abby, nervously

"PLaying WHAT!: Indoor Football!"

"Uhhhh...YEAH!  
>Sure, let's go with that!" said Cree<p>

Mrs. Lincoln began to exclaimed angrily in French.

"oh, great...there goes your mother.  
>with teh Screaming, and the Native Language, and the Hair Pulling-"<p>

"GAHH!, that is IT!" shouted Mrs. Lincoln

Cree and Abigail immediatly stood straight knowing their mother's anger was NOT to be trifled with.

"this is the UPTEENTH TIME I've left you two alone and, came back to see the house in SHAMBLES!"

Mrs. Lincoln stared down at her eldest Daughter.

"and, YOU haven't seemed to do a very good job at keeping things NEAT and TIDY, young lady."

"But, mo-"

"ZIP IT!"

Cree held her mouth shut.

"it's CLEAR you need some help in watching Abby.  
>so, I have no choice...but to Hire a Babysitter to help you."<p>

"WHAT!" exclaimed Cree and Abby in union, none of them pleased at this

"B-BUT, MOM!  
>I don't need any help with ABIGAIL!"<p>

"my destroyed house begs to differ."

Abby crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't need another babysitter!  
>I can take care of myself!"<p>

"Abby, you just a kid."

"TWELVE YEARS OLD, MOM!"

"Your STILL a kid, cheri.  
>and, it's CLEAR that you need more than what your sister can provide."<p>

"but-"

"NO BUTS!, YOUNG LADY...my mind is made up."

Abby exhaled forcefully.  
>Mrs. Lincoln then grabbed a telephone and dialed a number.<p>

"hello?, Burtonville Times?  
>I need an AD to be placed in the newspaper."<p>

Abby and Cree just glared at each other giving "This-Is-All-YOUR-FAULT" looks.


	2. Sam Michaels

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Opperation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 01: Sam Michaels

[Lincoln House, Noontime, Several Days Later]

Mrs. Lincoln fixed up her hair as she got ready to go out with her husband to visit some relatives.  
>she and Mr. Lincoln soon walked out of their room and headed towards the living room...were Abby and Cree were.<p>

"now...the new babysitter should be here SOON.  
>you kids be sure to do what he says, because if you don't...we'll be the FIRST to know, got it?"<p>

Cree and Abby looked at each other.  
>then, sighed sharply and replied in union.<p>

"yes, mom..."

Mrs. Linclon smiled.

"GOOD!"

just then, the family heard a car outside.  
>they all walked out the front door and saw a Blue Sports car with a pair of white racing stripes pull up.<p>

the car parked in the driveway and turned off.  
>then, a "gull wing" door...which made it look very much like a Spaceship.<p>

Abby whistled upon looking at the car.

"coooool..."

someone then stepped out of the car: a Teenaged Boy with Dark brown hair and caucasian skin.

it was CREE'S turn to whistle, now.

"hooooot..."

the boy closed the gull wing door turned and approached the Lincoln Family.

"umm...excuse me.  
>but, is this the Lincoln Residense?"<p>

"Indeed it IS, Monsieur.  
>I am MRS. LINCOLN, and this is my husband-"<p>

"DOCTOR Lincoln, at your service." said Mr. Lincoln, who shook his hand.

"and, YOU are?"

"Sam, Samuel Michaels...I'm new in town."

Sam then looked at Cree and Abby.  
>Cree waved at Alan, grinning sheepishly and blushing wildly.<p>

Abby just pulled her cap down, hiding her face.

"and, THESE must be my "clients" said Sam

"Oh, yes...CREE and ABIGAIL.  
>their my darling daughters." Began Mrs. Lincoln<p>

"but, for some reason I can't seem to stop them from destroying the house when we're away."

"Either their FIGHTING using some Kung-fu...or, their just playing TOO ROUGH." said Mr. Lincoln

Abby and Cree responded to this by whistling innocently.

"we were hoping YOU might be able to keep things in order around here while we're gone." said Mrs. Lincoln

Sam looked at the two girls.  
>he then smirked, and looked back at the adults.<p>

"no problem...I'll take care of it."

"GREAT!"

"but, if it's alright with you guys...I'd like to move in for awhile.  
>I don't have a place of my own yet (frankly, I live in my car), so, I was hoping tha-"<p>

"oh, OF COURSE...we're only happy to help." said Mr. Lincoln

"great."

Sam nodded, then approached his car.  
>Cree smiled to herself, LIKING the idea of Sam living in her house.<p>

Abby, though...wasn't too sure about it.

Sam opened the doors and pulled back the seats, revealing some bags of stuff in the back.

"I could REALLY use some help, back here!"

"WE'LL HELP!" exclaimed Cree

"we-EEEEEE!"

Cree grabbed her sister's hand and jerked her over to the car.  
>Cree then grabbed a really large bag that was heavy...and gave it to Abby, who fell due to the weight.<p>

"take it in there, Crabigail!"

"but-"

"DO IT!"

"HEY!"

Cree turned and saw Sam staring down at her, disapprovenly.

"That bag is WAAAAAY too large for her."

"but-"

"But, NOTHING.  
>your a Teenagers, she's a kid...START PULLING YOUR OWN WEIGHT!"<p>

Cree was frozen, stunned (and, slightly "turned on") at how "forceful" Sam was.  
>Sam then approached Abby and lifted the heavy bag off the twelve year old.<p>

Abby looked shocked as Sam tossed the large bag to Cree.

"YOU take it in."

"But-"

Sam grabbed a smaller bag and gave it to Abby.

"here...this is light enough for you to carry."

"oh...t-thanks."

Abby walked off, Cree groaned as she hauled the heavy bag off herself.  
>Sam grabbed two other bags and carried them inside with the others.<p>

Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln smiled to each other.

"I think we're off to a GOOD START."

[Later]

Cree and Abby exhaled as they finished bring the bags inside the house.  
>Sam then returned (having saw their parents off)<p>

"now...that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Abby gave Sam an "A-OKAY" gesture, while Cree just groaned.

"now, take a break...I can get my step set up myself."

Sam then grabbed some stuff and took them to a nearby Spare Room.  
>after a some time passed, Sam returned to the living room...where he saw Abby and Cree fighting over the remote.<p>

"HAND IT OVER, CREE!"

"FAT CHANCE, CRABIGAIL!"

as the sisters fought, Sam cleared his throat loudly.  
>this made then stop fighting, then, get up to face him.<p>

"judging by what I have seen so far...I'm willing to bet that you two aren't exactly FRIENDS."

Abby scoffed.

"gee...what make ya' say that?"

Cree growled at her sister.

"OKAY, since I am in charge of things while your parents are gone I need to know some things around here...let's start with the CHORES that need to be done."

Cree smiled.

"GLAD YOU ASKED!"

Cree brought out a list.  
>she unrolled it, revealing a mile long paper with various things written on it.<p>

Cree handed it to Sam.

"here is a list of ALL of Abby's chores."

Sam looked at the list with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm...this sure seems like ALOT of work for just ONE Twelve Year Old."

Cree snickered.

"yeah...I know."

Abby crossed her arms, angrily.

"at this rate, I'll NEVER meet up with my friends before dark." grumbled Abby

Cree just smiled evily at this.  
>as Sam read the list...he started to get annoyed.<p>

"POLISH the CAR!"

Sam eyed Cree.

"what do you think Abby IS, Cree: The Maid!"

Cree just chuckled.

"HEY...now there's a thoug-"

"and, while Abby is doing all this...what will YOU be doing?" said Sam, inturrupting her

Abby scoffed.

"oh, she'll sit on her fat butt and watch TV."

Cree growled at Abby.  
>Sam, however...was upset over something else.<p>

"this is ridiculous...  
>there is NO WAY a twelve year old can do all this without tiring out!"<p>

Cree looked at him.

"what's your point?"

"THIS is."

Sam tears the list in two...which shocks Cree.  
>Sam then hands each "lists" to the Lincoln sisters.<p>

"there...now you BOTH have chores to do."

Abby smiled.

"HEY!, this is great!  
>now, I can finish up my work, and STILL make it to see my friends."<p>

"B-B-BUT-"

"But, NOTHING, Cree.  
>I won't have anyone getting LAZY under my watch...especially not YOU."<p>

Cree growled.

"and, while I am doing this, what will YOU be doing!" complained Cree

"DUH!, I'll be fixing up my new room of course!"

"oh."

Sam then smiled.

"and, besides...whoever finishes their chores FIRST gets a ride in my car."

Abby and Cree immediatly ran off to do their housework, Sam just grinned at himself.

[Later That Night]

it was late at night when Abigail woke up.  
>she felt hungry and thirsty, and decided to go into the kitchen for something.<p>

Abby got out of her bed, creaked the door open and snuck through the hall and down the stairs (which made creaking sounds as she walked)

Abby soon reached the kitchen.  
>she opened the fridge, which illuminated the dark room a little.<p>

but, just as she was reaching for some milk...the Kitchen Light turned on.  
>Abby looked and saw her Sister, CREE...staring down at her.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE!"

"I just wanted som-"

"GO TO BEEEEEEEED!"

Abby teared up a little.  
>she was used to her sister being MEAN, and not much set her on edge.<p>

but, seeing her own sister yell at her like that.  
>her sister that she ONCE looked up to...well, even ABBY had her limits.<p>

Abby began to cry a little.  
>just then, Sam walked in...looking really tired.<p>

"What's all the racket, out here!" exclaimed Sam

"I caught ABIGAIL getting into stuff, when she SHOULD be in bed." said Cree

Sam looked at Abby...who was crying softly.  
>the boy then looked at cree, his eyes stern.<p>

"WHY is she crying?"

"I..(sob) just wanted...something to eat.  
>s-s-she...(sob, choke) yelled at me!"<p>

Sam looked at Abby with shock, then glared at Cree.

"what are you doing...YELLING AT YOUR SISTER!" exclaimed Sam, close to yelling himself

Cree was stunned, then eyed Sam.

"Look...she's suppose to be in bed, ASLEEP."

"and, your idea of solving this is yelling at here?"

"Well, Umm-"

"Go to bed, Cree!"

"But-"

"GET!  
>I'll take care of this, myself."<p>

Cree sighed sharply.

"fine."

Cree marches off.  
>Sam then looks at Abby, who is still crying.<p>

he then knelt down to her level and wiped away her tears.

"there-there...it's alright.  
>now, what is it that you need?"<p>

Abby sniffled a little, then spoke.

"well...I wanted some milk, and maybe some cookies."

Sam smiled warmly.

"sure, Abby.  
>you go right to bed, and I'll bring them to you."<p>

"o-okay..."

Abby walked off, leaving Sam alone.  
>Sam just sighed sharply, feeling that this whole thing would be getting difficult.<p>

Abby was now in her bed, waiting for Sam.  
>she wondered if he REALLY WAS going to come back like he promised.<p>

sure enough, her door opened and her light turned on.  
>in walked Sam with a Glass of Milk and a Plate of cookies.<p>

Sam sat down on a stool beside her bed and sat the glass and plate down on a table.

"there you go, kiddo."

Abby immedietly munched on the cookies and drank down her milk.

"thanks."

"your welcome, Abby."

Abby sighed sharply.

"is something wrong?" asked Sam, concerned

"well...i dunno, MAYBE."

"what is it?"

Abby exhaled.

"i just don't understand why Cree has to be such a jerk."

Sam mused on this.

"yeah...there is SOMETHING wrong with that girl."

"I mean, we USED to be friends...a long time ago.  
>before she grew up...before she changed."<p>

Abby then grabbed her red cap that was hanging near her bed.

"this...was Cree's hat, a long time ago.  
>she gave it to me when SHE was a kid...I've kept it all this time.<p>

Abby sighed, tears in her eyes.

"what happened to us?"

Sam sighed sharply.

"How about I talk to her.  
>MAYBE I can get through to her...with a little luck."<p>

Abby chuckled.

"your gonna need ALOT of luck with HER."

Sam smiled.  
>he got up to leave.<p>

"Sam?"

Sam looked back at Abigail.

"yeah, Abby?"

"even though I STIL don't think I need one...I'm GLAD your my babysitter."

"Oh?"

"yeah...your NICER than Cree and her friends."

Sam smiled.

"thanks, Abby...that means alot."

"why are you so nice?"

Sam looked at Abby, confused.

"huh?"

"why are you so different from Cree?"

Sam exhaled sharply, then replied.

"because I remember what it was like...to be a kid.  
>a kid with no friends, no family...and, no hope." said Sam, pain in his voice<p>

Abby looked a little shocked.

"oh...i'm sorry."

"don't worry about it...it's in the past, now."

Sam turned the light off.

"good-night, Abby."

"good-night...Sam."

Sam smiled, then left.  
>after a few minuted, Abby silently got out of bed and followed Sam.<p>

she saw saw Sam knock at Cree's Door rapidly.

"CREE!, OPEN UP!"

Cree opened her door.

"oh, HI, SAM." said Cree, fluttering her eyes

"Don't "Hi, Sam" ME, Cree...we need to TALK." said Sam, his tone VERY SERIOUS

Sam walked into Cree's room and shut the door.  
>Abby silently crept over to her sisters door and place her ear against it, listening to them.<p>

Sam crossed his arms, staring down at the dreadlocked teenager.

"I can't say I APPROVE of the treatment you give your little sister, Cree."

Cree scoffed.

"what's it to you, she's just a dumb kid."

"it means EVERYTHING to me!  
>unlike YOU, I'm not some "Shiftless Punk" who gets his jollies tormenting innocent children."<p>

Cree looked at Sam and smirked.

"you can't be serious."

Sam brought his face to Cree's, staring right into her brown eyes.

"does this look like the face of a "joker", Cree?"

Cree gulped.

"Ehhh...no, not so much."

Sam backed away.

"I want you to LAY OFF Abigail.  
>she's your SISTER, and doesn't deserve this cruel treatment.<br>and, if you keep it up...I'm going to make sure your parents know EXACTLY what you've been doing."

"WHAT!"

"GO IT, CREE!"

Cree looked at him.  
>she clenched her fist...then, sighed.<p>

"fine."

Sam turned to leave.  
>Cree looked at him, then spoke.<p>

"What is with you, anyway?  
>since when are you such a "Child Protector?"<p>

Sam froze, his face dark.  
>he then looked back at Cree and spoke in an emotionless tone.<p>

"somebody has to, Cree...  
>nobody stuck up for ME when I was a kid."<p>

Cree was frozen in shock.  
>the look on Sam's face was enough to make her blood run cold.<p>

Sam then turned to leave.  
>Abby quickly ran back to her room.<p>

Sam left, leaving Cree alone to think about things.  
>Sam then sighed as he walked back into his room...his mind now lingering on memories he wished he could forget.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: this chapter shows my personal opinion on how Teenagers should treat Children (in Sam's case, with KINDNESS...not CRUELTY), and also sets things up for later.<p> 


	3. a Rivalry Formed

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<p>

Chapter 02: a Rivalry Formed

* * *

><p>[Lincoln House, The Next Morning]<p>

Cree and Abigail both walked out the front door and headed towards Sam's Car.

Sam was patient waiting for them so he could drive them to their schools.

as they approached, Sam opened one of the gull wing doors automaticly.

Cree and Abby got inside and Sam closed the door, driving off.

Sam glanced at Cree (who sat in the seat next to him) "you two sure took awhile to get ready." said Sam, finally

"it was Crabi-" Sam eyed Cree, clearing his throat forcefully.

"I, uhhh...mean: AB-igail's fault. SHE was the one who took her own sweet time getting ready." said Cree nervously

"I DID NOT!" exclaimed Abby from the backseat "I was ready as soon as I got up and finished breakfast.

YOU were the one who spent HOURS in the bathroom doing yo-"

"Alright, ENOUGH! what's done is done, let's just focus on Today." said Sam, trying to keep the peace

Abby just crossed her arms and huffed.

Cree sneared at her, then looked at Sam with "seductive" eyes.

"so...SAM. will YOU be attending school with me?"

"no...I won't. I already recieved all the education I needed YEARS ago."

"You don't have to go to school?...AWESOME." said Abby with a smile

Cree glared at her sister, then continued to FLIRT with Sam.

"awww...gee, that's too bad. because I would of LOVED to see you at my High School...SAMMY."

Cree fluttered her eyes at Sam...which only made him nervously.

Then, all of a sudden...his Car's radio turned on and started playing Smooth Jazz.

Sam just growled under breath and banged on the radio.

of course, this didn't do any good. it just played random ROMANTIC Music with each hit.

~CAAAAAAN you feel the LOVE, TONIGHT.~

BANG!

~Your the closest to heaven that I'LL EVER BE, and I don't-~

BANG!

~a whole new WOOOOORL-

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"is something wrong with your Radio?" asked Cree Sam groaned.

"I dunno...MAYBE." replied Sam in a "ticked off" tone

Abby did her best to keep from laughing at this Awkward moment, only letting out some snickers.

Sam soon drove up to the High School. he opened the door to let Cree out.

"there...we're here." Cree got out of the car.

she then turned back and knelt down to Sam.

"say...there's a DANCE going on this friday night, you wanna-"

"nope." Sam closed the door on Cree and drove off.

Cree just huffed loudly, getting annoyed at Sam's "shyness"

"HA! HA! HAAAAA! oh, man...Numbuh Five sure wished she had a Camera because the look on Cree's face was PRICELESS!" exclaimed Abigail

"Number Five?" said Sam, confused

Abby gulped, realising what she said.

"Um...t-that's what I call myself at my, uhhhh...CLUB!"

"Club?"

"YEP!, I'm the member of a Kids Club. it's called the Kids Next Door, and all my friends are members."

"oh...i see."

Abby exhaled loudly, relieved at dodging that bullet.

Sam then looked at her and smiled warmly.

"alright, kid...get up here."

Abby looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"you mean...I can sit up front?"

"SURE. just remember to keep your seatbelt on tight."

Abigail climbed over to the front and sat in the passenger seat.

she immediatly buckled up, then looked at Sam and smiled.

"Sam?"

"yeah?"

"is it...okay if we go someplace fun later?"

Sam thought about this, then shrugged.

"I don't see why not...what do you have in mind?"

"How about Chuck E. Cheese!

I haven't been there since I was four, and Cree never takes me." said Abby in an aggravated voice

"sure, Abby...anything to make you happy."

Abby smiled happily she then noticed a chain around Sam's neck.

"hey!...what's that!"

"what's wha-"

Sam then noticed what Abby was pointing at.

"oh, THIS!"

Sam touched the chain and pulled out a Bulky, Metallic Key.

Abby just stared at the strange Key in awe and wonder.

"what IS that?"

"oh...just something that I have had forever."

"so...it's a Family Heirloom?"

"eeee...YEAH. t-that's right, it's a Family Heirloom." said Sam nervously

Abby continued to look at it.

"Hmm, pretty BIG for a key."

"It's not a "real" key, Abby."

"oh...I see." Sam tucked the "key" back in his shirt.

"so...Abby. why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh...okay." Abigail exhaled as she thought a bit.

"Well...my dad is a doctor, and my mother was a teacher from Paris, France.

I have an Older Brother in the military who lives far away with his wife and kids."

"Hmmm...interesting. and, what about school?, you have any friends?"

"Oh, SURE! There's Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Wally Beetles, Kuki Sanban...

OH!, and my old friend: Henrietta Von Marzipan...me and her go as far back as the Sandbox."

Sam whistled loudly.

"Sounds like you have ALOT of friends."

Abby blushed as she smiled.

"yeah...I'm a very lucky girl."

Sam soon drove up to Abby's Elementry School.

the door swung up and Abby got out of the car.

"have a good day, Abigail." said Sam

"I will...and, thank you."

"No problem, Abby. I'm only happy to give you a ride."

"No, I mean THANK YOU for listening to me.

not many older people take the time to listen to my problems...not since my brother moved away."

Sam smiled.

"no problem, Abigail...

if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

The gull wing door then closed and Sam drove off.

Abby smiled to herself, then turned and walked towards her school.

Sam drove his car calmly for awhile...

THEN, he suddenly took a sharp turn and drove into an open field FAR FROM TOWN.

Sam then opened the door, got out and slammed it shut.

he growled lowly to himself, then walked around to the front of his car and glared at it.

"Alright, pal...let's talk."

there was silence.

"don't give me the silent treatment, we need to talk...NOW!"

there was still nothing.

"BLUESTREAK!, if you don't show yourself right now, I'm gonna-"

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

Sam's "Car" slowly shifted it's parts and TRANSFORMED into a Giant Robot.

a robot with Light Blue optics, metallic, cool grey "skin" and the emblem of a red, square-shaped face on it's helmet.

"just what was THAT all about!"

Bluestreak made confused gestures and make beeping noises.

"Don't give me THAT! I know what you were doing awhile ago with Cree and me.

" (("I didn't do it!")) said the soundbyte of a child's voice from Bluestreak's radio

"yes you did, I saw you. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!, Get me hooked up with that-that GIRL!"

Bluestreak played a sample of the song "here comes the bride", while making romantic gestures.

Sam GLARED at the robot.

"DON'T...even go there."

Bluestreak laughed in spite of his "human partner"

Sam just groaned loudly, cupping his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"oh, WHATEVER! let's just get back to the house...there's work to be done."

(("Aye-Aye, Sir.")) replied Bluestreak with another soundbyte

the robot then transformed back into his Sports Car Mode and opened his door for Sam.

Sam got inside and closed the door, he then let Bluestreak drive them back to the Lincoln House.

[High School, Later That Day]

as the bell rang, Cree ran out of the building with her "friends"

"your kidding..." said a Teenaged Girl

"No, I am NOT, Tiffiny.

I really do have a Hot Guy with a Sweet Ride living in MY HOUSE." said Cree, Proudly

"I envy you, girl." said Stacy, Cree's OTHER friend

Cree sighed.

"well, it's not exactly "Cloud 9"...

Sam seems really STRICT when it comes to me treating my little sister with respect."

"whatever, girl. so long as he's HOT, who cares about his "personality flaws"

at that moment, Sam drove up to the curb.

the gull wing door opened and Sam looked out at Cree.

"Get in, Cree."

Cree's friends just stared at Sam with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"PLEEEEEASE tell me he has a brother." said Stacy, Finally

Cree just smirked, then ran up to the car.

"LATER, STACY!" said Cree as she got in and closed the door

Cree's friends watched as the car drove off.

"Alright, let's make this QUICK. I'm on a very strict deadline, and I don't have time for you to dilly-dally." said Sam

Cree scoffed.

"why?, you got somewhere you need to be?"

"yeah: Chuck E. Cheese."

"what!" said Cree, confused

"I promised Abby I'd take her there."

Cree groaned loudly.

"Well, "I" would rather go to the mall."

"you can do that LATER." said Sam

Cree growled.

"look, can't you just skip the Kiddie Party today?

you could always make up some excuse, you KNOW how kids will fall for anyth-"

"I PROMISED ABIGAIL THAT I'D TAKE HER, CREE!" exclaimed Sam loudly

"and, Samual Michaels NEVER breaks a promise...EVER."

Cree just crossed her arms and pouted.

Sam could only glare at her.

"you know, you've got a serious Additude Problem, Cree."

"WHY! because I actually have a life that DOESN'T revolve around my bratty sister!"

Sam glared at her.

"you know, ABBY tells me you didn't used to think that way.

she said there was a time when you two were GOOD FRIENDS."

Cree scoffed.

"yeah, when I was ELEVEN!

but, things change...I CHANGED."

Sam exhaled.

"too bad... because, I might have liked being around that OTHER Cree."

Cree looked at Sam.

she was about to say something...but, for some reason fell silent.

Sam soon drove up the driveway of the Lincoln Residence.

the door swung up and Cree got out of the car.

"you know...despite what you do and say to her, Abigail STILL loves you.

and, it wouldn't kill you to at least ACT like a real sister to her."

Cree looked at Sam...but, said nothing.

Sam just sighed, then continued speaking.

"I'll be back with Abby soon...try not to wreck the house while I'm gone."

the door then closed and Sam drove off.

Cree watched him leave, then...finally yelled out loud in frustration.

"GOD!, that man is so INFURIATING!"

Cree then sighed as her anger faded.

"and, yet...so CUTE." said Cree with a smile

[Elementry School]

Abigail waited patiently at the curb for Sam to arrive... sure enough, she saw a familiar Blue, White striped Sports Car drive up.

the door swung upward and Sam smiled at her.

"ready to go?"

"YOU BET!"

Abby hopped inside, buckled up and closed the door.

Sam then drove off and headed towards the restraunt.

"I cannot BEGIN to tell you how excited I am, Sam!

I haven't been to that place in a LONG TIME..."

"yeah...that's great." said Sam, obviously distracted

Abby looked at Sam, puzzled.

"is something wrong?"

Sam sighed sharply.

"yeah...it's your sister."

"Oh...I see." said Abby, completly understanding

"man, she is SO INFURIATING!

it's like the longer I'm around that girl, the MORE I have the urge to tear my hair out!"

"oh, BELIEVE me...Numbuh Five knows the exact same feeling."

Sam exhaled deeply...

then, tried to relax.

"oh, well...it doesn't matter.

let's just focus on having fun and forget about it."

"You read my mind." joked Abby

Sam soon arrived at his destination and drove into the PACKED parking lot.

Abby was amazed at how "easily" Sam was able to squeeze into a parking space without bumping into anything.

unfortunently, the tight space made it so the Gull Wing Doors didn't open fully.

but, the two were able to squeeze out of what space they DID have and trusted the cars would be gone by the time they were ready to leave.

Sam closed the door and locked the car with a beeping sound.

he then walked with Abby to the enterance of the Restraunt.

once inside, they found a large lobby that was FULL of kids with their parents, siblings or babysitters.

"WOW!...it's even better than I remembered it!" said Abby

Sam smiled. "go ahead and have fun, Abby...I'll catch up."

"okay"

"here's some money for you to use."

Sam gave Abby some cash.

"Gee, THANKS!"

Abby tucked the money in her pocket and ran off, laughing.

Sam then sighed to himself, and walked off someplace else.

Abby immediatly went to some games and started playing.

after awhile, she heard a familure voice ring out. "Numbuh FIVE!"

Abby looked and saw a young Japanese-American girl in a Green sweater.

she reconized her to be KUKI SANBAN, AKA "Numbuh 3" and Abby's friend and teammate.

"Numbuh 3! what are you doing here?"

"My mommy ALWAYS brings me here when I want to."

"oh."

Kuki looked at her friend.

"what are YOU doing here, I don't see many of my friends in this place."

"I'm here with a...FRIEND."

at that moment, Sam walked up to Abby and Kuki.

"Abby, I just ordered us some pizza.

the food should be ready soon, so don't forget...we're at Table 85."

"Okay, Sam." said Abby with a smile

Sam then looked at Kuki...who looked at him with wary eyes.

"whose this?"

"My friend, Kuki."

"Oh, Yes..."Number Three"

you've told me about her."

Kuki looked at Sam with wide eyes, Abby just smiled nervously.

after thinking awhile, Sam then got an idea.

"say...why don't you join us, it would be GOOD for Abby to have a friend with her."

"I'll have to ask my mommy, first." said Kuki

"you do that, I'll go set up our table."

Sam walked off.

Kuki then stared at Abby.

"I know what it looks like...but, RELAX!

Sam is a "Good" teenager, and a good friend."

Kuki thought a bit.

"well...OKAY!, if you say so."

Kuki then skipped away happily.

Abby just sighed with relief, happy that ONE of her fellow operatives accepted her "new friend"

As Sam set up the lunch table, SOMEONE approached him.

"Samual Michaels..." said a voice Sam turned and saw a Teenaged Boy around his age walk up.

the boy had spikey black hair that looked a little like "flames"

Sam saw a very menacing look in his violet eyes.

"yes?" said Sam, very wary of this stranger

the teen then extended his hand with a sly smile.

"names Vincent, Vincent Maroni.

but, you can call me "Vinnie" for short."

Sam eyed him, then reluctantly shook his hand.

"how...do you know me?"

Vinnie chuckled.

"oh, how could I NOT KNOW?

Cree just won't stop talking about you back at school."

Sam just narrowed his eyes.

"oh...RIGHT."

Vinnie grins, then continues to speak.

"she says your TOUGH, but FAIR.

a very STRICT taskmaster in her house...I like that."

"Oh?" said Sam, suspicious

Vinnie chuckles softly.

"I am part of a special, TEENS ONLY club...one that Cree herself is a part of.

and, from what I have learned, I think you'd be a PERFECT member..."

"I don't deal with Clubs...they get in the way of work."

Vinnie smiled sinisterly.

"oh, I think you'll find THIS ONE to your liking."

Sam looked at Vinnie's eyes... for some reason, there was SOMETHING he didn't like about this guy.

he could see a COLDNESS in his eyes.

a similiar coldness that he saw once before many years ago.

so, naturally...Sam wasn't sure of Vinnie's "intentions"

"Hmmm...I don't know."

"oh, COME NOW...what are you afraid of-"

"MISTER SAM!"

just then, Kuki and Abby ran up to Sam and Vinnie.

"Mister Sam! I talked to my mommy, SHE SAYS I CAN-"

"BEAT IT, BRAT! the "Big Kids" are talking!" snapped Vinnie, angrily

Kuki then got teary eyed, her lip quivering.

Sam then glared at Vinnie angrily.

"Actully, Kuki...we're DONE talking." said Sam, coldly

Vinnie looked at Sam with shock.

"B-But, Michaels!"

"Sorry, VINCENT.

but, I have more important things to do...like tending to Abby and her friend."

"BUT, WHAT ABOUT MY OFFER!" exclaimed Vinnie

"I'll get back to you on that.

NOW...you were just leaving?"

Vinnie eyed Sam with fruststation.

he then glared at Kuki and Abby, then snorted.

"I guess I WAS." Vinnie turned to leave.

"Til next time, SAMUAL."

Vinnie leaves, hiding the angry look on his face.

Sam exhales sharply, the flops down on his chair.

"who was THAT jerk!" said Abby

"I honestly have NO IDEA."

Sam then looked at Kuki, who was still teart eyes and sniffling.

Sam sighed, then knelt down to the young girl, wiping away her tears.

"hey...it's okay."

Kuki sniffed louldy, rubbing her eyes.

"tell you what...when the pizza gets here

YOU will get the biggest piece, that sound good?"

Kuki look at Sam, then smiled weakly and nodded.

"great...that's a good girl."

no sooner had Sam said that, the waiter arrived with the pizza.

"One order of Triple Cheese with Pepperoni for Table 85!"

"YAY!" exclaimed Kuki

[Meanwhile, Outside]

Vinnie marched out of the restraunt real quick

paused for a moment, then growled loudly.

"darn that Sam Michaels...he's trickier than I thought."

Vinnie huffed.

he then walked over to a Black and Red Motercycle and got on.

the bike had a STRANGE symbol on the sides of the gas tank.

a symbol that looked like the emblem of a Purple, Triangle-shaped face.

the licence plate also read: "RUMBLE"

"guess I'd better "up the ante" a little." snickered Vinnie

Vinnie then reved the moter, which roared loudly.

he then raced off at high speed, narrowly hitting a few passing cars.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Actual Transformers make appearances here (Bluestreak, mostly) and, the main villain of the story is introduced.<p>

as you can probably tell, THIS version of Bluestreak is based on Movieverse Bumblebee.

and, Sam and Cree's relationship is explored.


	4. Vinnie's Gambit

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warbuton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 03: Vinnie's Gambit

[Lincoln House, a Few Days Later]

Abby was skipping along through her house, humming a happy tune.  
>when she passed by Sam's room, which had the door halfway open.<p>

curiosity set in, and against her better judgement...Abby opened the door.

"Hello?...Sam?  
>are you in here?"<p>

Abby saw no one in the room.

"Hmm...guess not."

Abby walked into the room and looked around.  
>she saw very little things of interest...which surprised her, seeing as how Sam was a Teenager.<p>

"whoa-ho...SAM.  
>you seriously need to brighten up your room a bit with some new stuff." said Abby to herself.<p>

As Abby explored the room.  
>she caught site of a bookshelf.<p>

Abby looked at the books.  
>she then saw one that had no print on it.<p>

curious, she reached out and grabbed it.  
>but, was surprised when it wouldn't budge.<p>

"what the fudge?"

Abby struggled with the "book"  
>then, accidently tippped it down...revealing a crank under it.<p>

then (to Abby's shock) Sam's bed suddenly flipped upward behind her.  
>she turned and saw a staircase leading underground...like a basement.<p>

now, Abigail's interest was OFFICIALY peaked.  
>Abby carefully approached the starcase...then, walked down them.<p>

as soon as abby disappeared underground.  
>metal slabs closed behind her, shutting her in.<p>

the bed then flipped back down, hiding the enterance and, the "book Trigger" also returned to it's place.

at that moment, Cree walked by.  
>she stopped and looked into the room.<p>

the teenager then shrugged, and continued walking down the hall.

Abby continued walking down teh staircase...  
>the darkness was lit up by some well placed lights.<p>

once she reached ground level Abby saw a metallic corridor...and, a faint light at the end of the long tunnel.

Abby walked to the end of the tunnel, and saw a large chamber.  
>the chamber had a weapons, advanced technology and a Super Computer with a large monitor.<p>

Abby also saw someone sitting at the computer, going over some files.

"Data Analysis." said a voice, which Abby reconized to be SAM

"VINCENT SEAN MARONI." began the Computer voice

"AGE: 17 NATIONALITY: ITALIAN/RUSSIAN-AMERICAN INTEREST: HEAVY METAL, MOTERCYCLES, SLASHER FILMS-"

"any known offenses?"

"SENT TO JUVENILE HALL TWENTY-THREE TIMES FOR AGGRAVATED ASSAULT, CHILD ABUSE AND ROBBERY."

Sam groaned.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about him."

Sam mused a bit.

"I wonder if this "club" he was talking about is some GANG or something..."

Abby was very confused and shocked at all of this.  
>just then Sam spoke again...This time, TO HER.<p>

"any paticular reason WHY you are here, ABIGAIL?" said Sam, who turned his chair to look at her

"I..I...I-"

Abby stuttered, unsure what to say.  
>Sam just sighed, then stood up and approached her.<p>

"well...I guess there's no point in hiding it.  
>I might as well tell ytou the truth...You've CAUGHT ME."<p>

Abby was finally able to speak.

"what...IS ALL OF THIS!"

"it's what's left of a previous occupation I had a few years ago...  
>I worked as a Secret Agent for a Goverment Task Force, charged with GLOBAL SECURITY."<p>

Abby stared at Sam with wide eyes.

"Global...Security?"

"yep...from Criminals to Would-Be Dictators.  
>I worked hard to keep the earth safe from the forces of Tyranny and Injustice."<p>

Sam then sighed.

"at least...I DID.  
>up until it was disbanded due to lack of major criminal activty."<p>

Abby took a moment to process this.

"but...if your disbanded.  
>then, what's all this stuff for!"<p>

"I still use it to track down COMMON disturbances and handle them."

Abby glanced at the computer screen and smirked.

"you mean like that jerk we saw a few days ago?"

"yeah...VINNIE.  
>when I last saw him, he was trying to get me to join some "Teens Only Club" he's part of."<p>

"what do you know about this "club?" asked Abby, now curious

Sam shrugged.

"not much...only that your Sister is apparently a member and, that Vinnie apparently thinks I'd be PERFECT for it."

Abby's eyes widenede in shock.

"oh, my gosh...The TEEN NINJAS!"

"the what?" said Sam, confused

"SAM, LISTEN TO ME!  
>I know what this club of Vinnie's is!" began Abby, who was frantic<p>

"He's a member of the Teen Ninjas!  
>a Villains Group of Teenagers were work for a Man called Benadict Wiggleton...also known as "Father"<p>

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"kid...HOW do you know this?"

"I KNOW, BECAUSE-"

Abby suddenly paused, stopping herself from speaking.  
>Sam just looked at the girl, curious.<p>

"yes?"

"I know, because..."

after a few minutes, Abby finally sighed sharply.  
>she hung her head low, realising there was no way out of this.<p>

"I know...because the organasation that "I" am part of has fought them for years."

"What?"

"THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!" exclaimed Abby, finally looking at Sam

"I lied to you when I said it was just a "kids club"  
>the KND s really an organasation of kids fighting against Teenaged and Adult Tyranny."<p>

Sam just stared at Abby, wide eyed.

"incredible..." began Sam

"you've got an amazing imagination."

Abby stared at Sam in shock...he didn't believe her.

"You think i'm making this up!"

"of course not, Abby.  
>I would NEVER accuse you of fibbing...your too good a girl for that.<p>

but, most kids DO tend to look at the world DIFFERENTLY from what it really is.  
>it's quite possible that your friends only THINK that what you believe is true."<p>

"BUT, IT IS TRUE!" shouted Abby

"Calm down, Abigail...no need to get worked up over nothing.

Abby groaned, she KNEW that she needed to help Sam.  
>but, how could she?...if Sam himself didn't believe her about the KND.<p>

"Look, I'll PROVE to you that what I am saying is true!"

Sam looked at Abby, then shrugged.

"OKAY, Abby...if you say so." said Sam, humoring her

Abby grabbed Sam's hand and led him out of the chamber.

[Later]

Abby drug Sam into her room.  
>she immeditaly dug through some of her things until she found something.<p>

"AH-HA!, Here it is!"

Abby ran up to Sam and showed him her Gumball Gun.

"SEE!  
>this is "2X4 Technology", standard issue for KND operatives."<p>

Sam took the weapon and examined it.

"how quaint...a hand-held Gumball dispenser.  
>we've certaily come a LONG WAY since the Pez Dispenser."<p>

"BUT-"

"Sorry, Abby..." began Sam as she handed the gun back to her

"but, this isn't REAL PROOF."

Abby narrowed her eyes and frowns, growling.  
>then...she grinned, getting an idea.<p>

"Okay...you want PROOF!  
>then, One "Smoking Gun" coming right up!"<p>

Abby grabbed Sam's hand AGAIN and took off with him.  
>THIS TIME, she brought him in Cree's room (which as surprisingly empty)<p>

"and, just what are WE doing here?" said Sam

"to show you proof that Cree in in league with the Teen Ninjas."

Abby opened Cree's drawers and grasped some clothing, tossing them around.

"Abby, I don't really thin-"

"HERE WE GO!"

Abby held up a pink bra.  
>Sam immediatly started blushing.<p>

"Abby, what-"

Abby immediatly put the bra on over her shirt.

"BATTLE READY ARMOR...ON!"

Abby waited.  
>but, nothing happened.<p>

"crud!, must be the wrong one!"

Abby tore the bra off and looked for some more.  
>as she put another one on, Sam sighed sharply.<p>

"Abby, this has been real fun.  
>but, I think it's time to-"<p>

"BATTLE READY ARMOR...ON!"

this time, red leotard and Black Armor suddenly grew over Abby's body.  
>Sam stared in shock as he saw Abigail clad in some Techno Ninja Armor.<p>

"A-ABBY...WHAT!"

"SEE!, I TOLD YOU!" said Abby, deactivating the armor.

Sam paused to take a moment to think this over.

"this...This is IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It IS possible, Sam.  
>it's been possible for YEARS!"<p>

Sam looked at Abby, his eyes wide.

"then...if what your saying is true.  
>then, Vinnie WAS trying to get me recruited into this "Teen Ninja Gang""<p>

Abby shrugged.

"apparently..."

Sam approached Abby, his face stern and serious.

"Tell me EVERYTHING.

"I'll tell you all I can."

[Sam's Room, MUCH Later]

"...and, that's it." finished Abby

Sam was sitting on his bed, his chin rested on his fist.  
>he was busy pondering all the things that Abby had just told him.<p>

which was a little hard to believe.

"incredible..." said Sam, Finally

"mere children armed with crudely-made technology, fighting against cruel adults and teenagers."

Abby sighed.

"I KNOW what you mean...  
>looking back on all of it, I guess it IS unbelieveable."<p>

Sam stroked his chin, pondering again.

"and, your saying that your SISTER was a member of this KND group?"

Abby sighed sadly.

"yes...a LONG time ago.  
>back when she was Numbuh 11 AND, my closest friend." said Abby<p>

"she betrayed me and the Kids Next Door when she ran away from her decommissioning."

"the memory-wiping process that was manatory for operatives at thirteen tears of age." said Sam

Abby nodded.

"yes..  
>she abandoned us, and willing joined Father and his Teen Ninjas."<p>

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"but, WHY?  
>why would she switch sides so easily?"<p>

Abby exhaled.

"I don't know...i've been asking MYSELF that same question for years."

Abby thought a bit, then spoke.

"I guess...she was afraid.  
>or, maybe CONFUSED...she propably didn't know about the "Teens Next Door" division at the time."<p>

"that group that your buddy, Maurice is part of."

"yes.  
>and, sometimes I wonder if Cree would of BEEN a TND operative...had she never ran away."<p>

Sam saw the pain in Abby's eyes and sighed.

"now, I understand...  
>I understand now why Cree hurts you so much."<p>

Abby looked at Sam with watery eyes.

"she...she was my sister, MY TEAMMATE!  
>she taught me everything I knew...now, she's gone."<p>

Sam stood up, approached Abby and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"no...she's not.  
>Cree has just forgotten who she is."<p>

Abby looked into Sam's kind eyes.

"you...really think so?"

"yes, Abby...I do.  
>Good like that doesn't just Go Away." began Sam<p>

"somewhere within that shell of Anger and Rebellion is YOUR SISTER, Number 11...and, only your love for her can make her remember who she REALLY is."

Abby sighed sharply, looking away.

"I've tried."

"then, keep trying.  
>some things are worth fighting for."<p>

after a long silence, Sam spoke again.

"Now...about these Teen Ninjas."

Abby looked at Sam.

"what about them?"

"I want to know what their up to."

"you COULD talk to Maurice...he's a Teen Ninja Spy, afterall."

"how am I suppose to do THAT?, I don't attend the high school here."

Abby thought a bit.  
>then, she got an idea.<p>

"I KNOW!"

Sam looked at her, interested.

"The High Scool Dance, Friday Night!"

"The dance?"

"YEAH!  
>every teenager will be there...including most of the Teen Ninjas-"<p>

"including Vinnie." said Sam darkly

"You could talk to Maurice, THERE."

Sam looked down at Abby.

"Uhhh...one problem, Number Five.  
>it's a SCHOOL Dance...and, I'm not a Student there."<p>

Abby smirked.

"not if your going there as a Student's DATE."

"who do I know that I can-"

Sam paused, figuring out what Abby was implying.

"oooooh, no.  
>No, no-no-no, not gonna happen, forget it!"<p>

"SAM-"

"NO!  
>I refuse to go on a date with...(shudders) CREE."<p>

"COME ON, SAM!" said Abby with pleading eyes

"I can't do it, Abby!  
>I can't even stand being in the same room with her for TWO WHOLE SECONDS!<br>and, you expect ME to spend THE ENTIRE NIGHT with her!...as her DATE!"

Abby smirked.

"oh, come on, Sam...it's for the greater good.  
>and, WHO KNOWS?...you may end up enjoying yourself."<p>

"yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Abby looked at Sam, AGAIN with pleading eyes.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE, SAM?"

Sam remained stern.

"No, I will not!  
>and, NOTHING you say or do will CHANGE MY MIND!"<p>

[Later]

"I don't know HOW you talked me into this!" complained Sam, as Abby pushed him to Cree's door

"Look, just knock on the door and ask her out."

"BUT-"

"here, use these."

Abby handed Sam some Flowers and a box of candy.  
>she then knocked on the door loudly and zipped away.<p>

"abby!, don't-"

the door opened and Cree was there, looking at Sam.

"Sam?"

Sam immediatly got nervous.

"HEY, CREE!  
>w-where have you been, I've been l-looking for you in all kinds of places."<p>

Cree shrugged.

"around...what are YOU doing at my door with flowers and candy?"

Sam gulped.

"Uhhhhh..."

Cree snickered.

"Are you trying to butter me up or something?"

"NO!, of-of course not." said Sam, throwing away the flowers and Candy."

"I just-"

Sam paused, as if "struggling" to finish is sentence.

"yes?" said Cree, interested

Sam exaled deeply, his head hung low.

"would you like to go to the stupid dance with me?" said Sam, in monotone

"EEEEEEEE!, I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" exclaimed Cree, Excited

Sam groaned, already regreting this decision.

"S-STAY RIGHT THERE!  
>I'll go put on my dress!"<p>

Cree immediatly returned to her room, shutting the door.  
>Sam groaned, he then saw Abby approached him, snickering.<p>

"your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"a little..."

Sam sighed.

"look, just go call your friend and tell him I'm coming."

"I'll get right on it."

Abby ran off.  
>Cree then opend her door and walked out.<p>

Sam stared with wide eyes as Cree's Cherry Red dress and pulled back hair.

"whoa...you look-"

"HOT?" said Cree, hopefully

Sam shrugged.

"whatever...let's just go.  
>I CAN'T WAIT to see the look on Stacy's face, once I'm at the dance with the HOTTEST GUY IN TOWN!"<p>

Sam groaned not liking the idea of being Cree's "item"

"great...I can't WAIT." said Sam thru gritted teeth

[High School, Later That Night]

Sam drove his sports car near the high school and parked it.  
>he looked out and saw bright lights and loud music coming from the building.<p>

"Sounds like a WILD PARTY, in there!" said Cree

"yeah...Wild."

Sam sighed as he opened the gull wing door and got out.  
>he then walked around the car and opened the other door, letting Cree out.<p>

"why, THANK YOU, Sam." said Cree, sweetly

"your...welcome." groaned Sam

Sam closed the doors to his car and sighed.

"sure hope the music isn't TOO LOUD."

Cree giggled.

"and, where's the fun in THAT!"

Sam sighed, then walked Cree over to the school.

the two entered the building and walked down the dark, empty hallway.  
>they then entered the Gym where the main party was...which was just FULL of Teenagers.<p>

Sam could see tables with food and drink and, a band playing some LOUD Music.

he shuddered at see the large crowds.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT!" exclaimed Cree

"Great!  
>this is suppose to be a DANCE, not "Mardi Gras!"<p>

Cree grabbed Sam's and and drug him to the dance floor.  
>she immediatly began dancing to the upbeat music with Sam<p>

Sam himself was having a REALLY tough time keeping up.  
>as CREE seemed to be the one leading, and just dragging him along for the ride.<p>

soon the dance was over, and Sam took a moment to relax...feeling DIZZY.

"ohhh..."

"you okay?"

"yeah, sure.  
>just as soon as the room stops spinning."<p>

Music began to play again.

"oh, no...NOT AGAIN!"

"RELAX, Sam...it's a slow dance."

Sam gulped.

"on second thought, MAYBE the other dance wasn't so ba-"

Cree jerked Sam close to him.

"Come on."

Sam sighed sharply.  
>he finally placed his hands on her back, why cree placed hers on his shoulders.<p>

surprisingly, he found himself quite relaxed.  
>the smooth music seemed to calm his nerves.<p>

but, he STILL got nervous...once he started looking into Cree's eyes.  
>those golden eyes of hers looked so Hypnotizing, so bright, so...beautiful?<p>

Sam was shocked at himself.  
>HOW could HE think of Cree in such a way!, HE COULDN'T STAND HER!<p>

and, yet...there was SOMETHING about her that he started to like.

what was it?: her dark skin?, her black, bushy hair?  
>her soothing voice?, those golden eyes of hers?<p>

or...maybe it was the fact that Sam KNEW there was a good person inside.  
>Sam liked to think he was dancing with the Cree that Abby once knew...not the Cree that HE knew.<p>

Cree finally closed her eyes, and leaned closer to Sam with puckered lips.  
>Sam paniced at first, but as soon as Cree's lips touched is own...he felt relaxed.<p>

Sam finally gave in and accepted her kiss.  
>Cree finally parted from the now blushing Sam, smiling.<p>

she then rested her head on his shoulder.  
>Sam gulped hard, unsure what to think.<p>

was he falling in love with her?

just then, Sam spotted someone.  
>an African-American boy with hair even messier that Cree's normal hairstyle.<p>

he looked like he was looking around, waiting for someone.  
>Sam figured THIS must be Maurice, AKA "Number 9"<p>

Somehow, he HAD to lose Cree.

"uhhhh...Cree?"

"yes, sam?" said cree, forlornly

"don't you...have something to say to your friends?"

Cree's eyes shot open, she then parted from Sam.

"Oh, THAT'S RIGHT!  
>I'm dating a hot guy, and I need to rub it in Stacy's face!"<p>

"sure...you do that." said Sam with a smirk

Cree smiled, then walked off to find her "friends"  
>Sam then looked over at Maurice and smiled.<p>

"alright, Maurice...time we got better aquainted."

Sam approached Maurice with a smile.

"Hey there, Maurice."

Maurice looked at Sam.

"do I know you?"

"no, not yet.  
>but, I do know YOU...Number Nine."<p>

Maurice looked shocked and surprised.

"how did yo-"

Maurice paused, realising something.

"wait...are you, SAM MICHAELS?"

"Indeed I am...I trust Number Five filled you in the details."

Maurice chuckled.

"more or less...  
>to tell you the truth, I'm surprised to meet a Friendly Teenager who ISN'T KND."<p>

"yeah, life's full of surprises..."

Sam then suddenly saw someone coming.

"and, here comes one NOW." said Sam, darkly

"SAMUAL!" said Vinnie with a smile

"I never expected to find YOU here."

Sam shrugged.

"well, what can I Say?...Cree REALLY wanted a date to this dance."

Vinnie chuckled.

"oh, yes...of course.  
>OH!, and By The Way: did you ever come to a decision on my "offer"<p>

Sam crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"let's just say: I am "interested" in what your fancy club is all about."

"EXELLE-"

"but, I STILL don't think it's for me."

Vinnie narrowed his eyes, smirking darkly.

"well...take you time.  
>I am SURE you come to the "Right" decision."<p>

Sam glared at him.

"I'm sure I will..."

Vinnie was about to say something...when his cellphone rang.  
>grumbling, he reached into his pocket and flipped it open.<p>

"What!" snapped Vinnie

Sam and Maurice looked at each other, then back at Vinnie.

"I'm at the School Dance, of course!  
>what did you think I was-"<p>

Vinnie paused, apparently listening to whoever was calling him.

"You do?"

there was silence, then Vinnie spoke again.

"okay, FINE.  
>I'll be right there."<p>

Vinnie closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"PROBLEMS?" said Sam

"no, not at all...  
>I just need to step out for a moment, take care of a few things."<p>

Vinnie waved bye and left.  
>Sam looked at Maurice, who looked at him.<p>

"let's GO."

Sam and Maurice stealthly followed Vinnie.

Once outside, they saw Vinnie mount his motercycle and speed off.

"ah, GREAT!  
>now, how will we catch him!" exclaimed Maurice<p>

"Patience, Number Nine." said Sam

Sam then approached his car and smiled.  
>Maurice approached him and only looked at his car.<p>

"Uhhh...Sam.  
>I know you've got a sweet ride and all, but Vinnie's gonna see us coming in this thing."<p>

Sam just smirked.  
>he then opened the front door, got inside and closed it.<p>

Maurice just stood there, confused.

"Uhhh...Sa-"

Sam started the car.  
>just then, the axles of the car shifted, which folded the wheels downwards.<p>

Maurice then watched in disbelief as the car Levitated above the ground.  
>he saw the hubcaps of the tires glowing, casting some light beams as teh car HOVERED in the air.<p>

The car then hovered down to Maurice, and the passenger door flipped open.

Sam just looked at the stunned Maurice with a smile.

"care to JOIN ME?"

"S-SAM...wha-"

"My car has a "Hover Conversion" installed.  
>bur, no time for that...LET'S GO!"<p>

Maurice wasted no time and hopped into the car.  
>the door closed and the car hovered higher into the air.<p>

the "Hovercar" then soared high into the air, hovering over the entire town.  
>it wasn't long before Sam and Maurice managed to track down Vinnie's motercycle.<p>

"There he is!" said Maurice

"we'd better keep our distance.  
>I HARDLY believe he'll look up, but those rear-view mirros of his could give us away." said Sam<p>

Maurice nodded.  
>Sam then flew the car high enough above Vinnie.<br>making sure to track him, while NOT being seen by him.

before long, Vinnie drove in bike into an old warehouse.  
>Sam raised an eyebrow, now FULLY suspicious of Vinnie.<p>

"Hmmm...now, what could he possably be doing HERE that's so important?"

"should we try to land?" asked Maurice

"not on The ground, we could be SEEN.  
>but, I do know ONE PLACE that we could land."<p>

Sam flew the car over the roof of the warehouse and hovered for awhile.  
>it then lowered down, retracting the wheels and landed softly on the rooftop.<p>

Sam and Maurice opened both doors and got out.  
>they stealthly sneaked over to a rooftop window and opened it.<p>

they saw Vinnie walked alone in the darkess, lit only by MOONLIGHT.  
>it seemed as though he was waiting or looking for something...or, SOMEONE.<p>

and, sure enough...Someone DID approach him.  
>a Tall looking person, draped in a long trenchcoat, whose face was consealed by a hat.<p>

Vinnie approached the figure, looking pretty MAD.

"you've got the WORSE TIMING, you know that?" snapped Vinnie, angrily

(("sorry to SPOIL your fun...")) began the figure, whose voice sounded "Electronic"

(("but, I THOUGHT you wanted to be "up-to-date"  
>on the process of the "request" you made.))<p>

Vinnie's anger subsided...he now looked interested.

"Is it ready?"

(("YES...it is.  
>you should recieve the "item" very soon.))<p>

Vinnie chuckled wickedly to himself.

"SPLEEEENDID, hm-hmm...  
>then, everything is going according to plan."<p>

(("One word of WARNING, though...)) spoke up the stranger

Vinnie looked at the stranger.

"what?"

(("our "benifactors" went through ALOT of difficulty to get this weapon finished.  
>many workers were "lost" during it's construction, and they cannot afford to make another...))<p>

Vinnie scoffed.

(("so, MAKE SURE nothing happens to it.  
>if it is lost or destroyed, we cannot guarentee you;ll get another, anytime soon.))<p>

"RE-LAX, alright?  
>I know EXACTLY what I'm going to do with it...you can count on me."<p>

The stranger was silent, then spoke again.

(("DO NOT...disappoint us."))

"worry about your OWN job...i'll take care of mine."

(("do your "Masters" suspect anything?"))

"What?, you mean "THE STEVE" and Wiggleton!" said Vinnie, Mockingly...making "Air Quotes"

"HA!, those idiots don't know a D*MN THING!  
>and, if by any MIRACULOUS chance they DO wise up...it'll already be TOO LATE to do anything about it."<p>

(("do not get TOO overconfident in your abilities, Vinnie...that mistake has been made, before.))

Vinnie scoffed.

"like I said: Worry about yourself."

the Stranger nodded.

"Until we meet again...I HOPE."

the stranger turned and left.  
>Vinnie sneared, then turned and left ALSO.<p>

Sam and Maurice looked at each other.

"I can't believe it...Vinnie's going behind Father's back!  
>no, wait...this is "Vinnie", Of COURSE I believe it." said Maurice<p>

"we'll worry about that LATER.  
>Right now, I'm more concerned about this "Item" he's suppose to get." said Sam<p>

"Yeah...your right.  
>that spook he was talkin' to said it was a weapon."<p>

"a weapon that killed it's makers during construction.  
>and, if a weapon THAT destructive is in Vinnie's hands..."<p>

Maurice gulped.

"oh, man...we're are in SERIOUS trouble."

Sam grumbled, then sighed.

"you'd better tell the TND to keep a closer eye on Vinnie."

"and, you?"

Sam grinned.

"I have my OWN WAY of keeping tabs on him.  
>but, for now...let's get back to that dance before we're missed."<p>

"gotcha."

Sam and Maurice walked back to the car and got inside.  
>Sam activated the car's Hover Mode again and flew back to the high school.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I'm being pretty VAGUE when it comes to Vinnie's motives, mainly to keep you all guessing.<p>

and, YES...the "Hovercar" mode of Bluestreak IS based on Back to the Future.


	5. And, So It Begins

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 05: And, So It Begins...

[Lincoln House, a Few Days Later]

Sam was sleeping soundly in his bed, snoring a bit.  
>just then, a loud ringing was heard...which instantly woke him.<p>

Sam groaned, then grabbed his cellphone and answered it.

"h-hello?"

"SAM!, are you awake!" said Maurice, franticly

"Uhhh...sure, what is it?"

"I'm calling to give you a progress report on Vinnie."

Sam sat up, then sat at the edge of the bed.

"what have you learned?" said Sam, in a serious tone

"I'm sorry to say: not a whole lot.  
>the TND have been on him like "Paint on a Car" Began Maurice<p>

"and, we haven't learned anything more than the fact that he's keeping things from the other Teen Ninjas and Father."

Sam groaned.

"well...keep at it.  
>a punk like him CANNOT keep his "dirty little secrets" a secret for very long."<p>

"don't worry, Sam...  
>if anything, the TND are PERSISTANT."<p>

Sam grinned.  
>he then spoke again."<p>

"and, what about Vinnie's "Spooky Friend"

"Hey!, I'm glad you asked.  
>We've been keeping tabs on him, and we've tracked the guy down to some old factory."<p>

"Hmm...sounds like a likely hiding place for someone Suspicious."

"How soon can you meet me, there!" said Maurice

"Right Now, if you want."

"GREAT!, I'll be right over."

Maurice hung up.  
>Sam then flipped the phone closed and laid it down.<p>

[Meanwhile, at the Sector V Treehouse]

"Kids Next Door...we have a problem." began a bald kid in sunglasses with a british accent

"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are up to no good."

a Blonde kid in an Orange, Hooded sweater just crosed his arms and scoffed.

"That's no surprise." said Wally, AKA "Numbuh Four" in an Australian accent

"What are they up to THIS TIME!: stealing a Cupcake, HA! HA!"

everyone just stared at the chubby kid wearing a flight cap.

"what?" said Hoagie

"NO, Numbuh Two...rumor has it that their gathering parts to build a new "Delightfulasation Machine"  
>an INSIDIOUS device that'll transform every Kid in Obediant, Unfeeling, stuffed shirted kids!" exclaimed Nigel<p>

"you sure?"

Nigel gulped, then tugged his shirt.

"well...KIND OF.  
>our Kids Next Door Operatives HAVE sited those Deviants digging around a junkyard."<p>

there was silence.  
>Nigel then growled.<p>

"Okay, FINE!  
>I'll TRY to gather more intel...BUT I TELL YOU!, Those KIDS are up to something!"<p>

"Mmm-Hmm." hummed Abby, as she typed some things in a computer

Nigel eyed Abby.

"NUMBUH FIVE!  
>have you been listening to a WORD I have been saying!"<p>

"NOPE!  
>she's too busy keeping an eye on her new Teenaged Friend." said Kuki<p>

"NUMBUH THREE!" shouted Numbuh Five

Kuki covered her mouth.  
>Nigel then eyed Abby<p>

"Teenaged FRIEND!"

Abby gulped.

"N-Numbuh One, it's N-Not what you think-"

"Then, EXPLAIN it to me, Numbuh Five...  
>WHY did Kuki say that your are "Friends" with a Stupid, Evil TEENAGER!"<p>

Abby's fear turned into anger.  
>she then got up and marched toward her leader.<p>

"don't you DARE say that about Sam!  
>he is NOTHING like my Sister, or those other Teens we keep fighting!"<p>

"AH-HA!  
>so, you ARE friends with a Cruddy Teenager!" exclaimed Wally<p>

Nigel growled.

"NUMBUH FIVE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!  
>this "Sam" could very well be an Enemy Operative sent to SPY ON US!"<p>

"Your WRONG, Numbuh One...Sam ISN'T with the Teen Ninjas."

"How do YOU know, that?"

"I KNOW BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO RECRUIT HIM, AND HE SAID: NO!" shouted Abby at high volume

Nigel was silent, then scoffed.

"no doubt an act to throw you off guard.  
>bottom line, he is a TEENAGER...and Teenager (like adults) cannot be trusted."<p>

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

"I don't HAVE to know him, Numbuh Five!  
>All I know is that he's NOT a kid, and therefore OUR ENEMY."<p>

Abby glared at him.

"Oh?  
>and, what about that Adult that YOU made friends with that one time!"<p>

Nigel paused, taken back a little.

"That was DIFFERENT."

"just like SAM is Different."

"DON'T TWIST MY WORDS, Numbuh Five!  
>You know the rules of the KND...and as Operatives, we must OBEY these rules."<p>

Abby growled loudly, frustrated.  
>she then looked back at Nigel.<p>

"Look!, if you don't believe me them ask NUMBUH THREE!...she's seen how good he is."

everyone looked at Kuki.

"Numbuh Three...is this TRUE?  
>do you actually TRUST this teenager?"<p>

Kuki looked nervously.  
>she gulped, then finally spoke.<p>

"well...at FIRST, I wasn't sure.  
>but, he defended me from a "Big Meanie" once, and gave me a BIIIIIIIG Slice of Pizza!"<p>

"COOL!  
>I like him, already." said Hoagie<p>

Wally huffed, crossing his arms.

"he's still a cruddy teenager..."

"For ONCE, Numbuh Four is RIGHT." said Nigel

"I am?" said Wally, surprised

"Nice or not, he is STILL a teenager...a few years away from being an Adult.  
>and, as such, we CANNOT Trust him, he could just be pretending to discover our secrets."<p>

Abby grumbled.  
>part of her wanted to tell Nigel about the TND AND, that Sam ALREADY KNEW most of their secrets.<p>

but, she knew that if she did that.  
>then, she would be immediatly decommissioned and, Sam would be "hunted" by the KND.<p>

but, on the bright side...at least HOAGIE agreed with her.  
>she figured it might og had something to do with HIM being a Teenager temporarily, once.<p>

just then, an alarm sounded.  
>a large monitor fizzled, and the image of a KND Officer appeared On-Screen.<p>

"Members of SECTOR V...  
>by order of Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362: your assistance is requested."<p>

[Meanwhile, elsewhere]

a Blue, White striped sports car drove into an abandoned factory complex.  
>it parked near the enterence of the main building and both gull wing doors opened up.<p>

Sam and Maurice stepped out and looked at the old factory.

"Any idea what this factory was used for?" asked Sam, as he closed the doors of his car

"no clue...this place has been abandoned for years.  
>who knows what people used to make in this place..." replied Maurice<p>

"Why don't someone just tear it down if it's not being used?"

"People have TRIED.  
>but, "weird" things have been going on in this place...and, many believe it's haunted."<p>

Sam just groaned.

"haunted factory...of all the ridicu-"

CLANK!

Maurice flinched at the sudden, loud noise.  
>curiously, Sam didn't budge one inche.<p>

"OH, don't be such a BABY!...it's just a mouse."

"you sure?"

"POSITIVE."

Sam immediatly walked forward.  
>Maurice gulped, then nervously followed him.<p>

the two teens then approached the main doors.

"so...you bring the keys or what?" joked Maurice

Sam smirked.  
>he then pulled back his sleeves, revealing himself to be wearing "mechanical wrist devices."<p>

"THESE are all the "keys" I need."

Sam activated one of the wrist devices.  
>with a shifting sound, a laser suddenly appeared and shot a beam...cutting through the steel.<p>

the door soon flung opened, and Sam smiled.

"COOL...what are THOSE things?"

Sam retracted the laser back into his device.

"MechTech Guantlets...standard issue from where "I" came from."

"Can I get one of those babies?"

Sam chuckled.

"when your "older", kid."

Sam and Maurice then entered the building.  
>the inside was DARK, nearly pitch black if not for the sunlight from the windows.<p>

the room was HUGE, littered with stacks of large crates.  
>dust, dirt and cobwebs covered nearly every inch of the place.<p>

"ah...ahh...AH-CHOO!"

"quiet!" said Sam

"sorry, it's jus-"

"SHH! SHHHH..."

Sam looked around.  
>he felt as if they were being watched, followed.<p>

Sam could feel it...SOMETHING was in here.

"we're not alone in here." whispered Sam, finally

"what?"

"we're being followed."

Maurice gulped.

"w-what'll we do?"

"nothing for now...just keep walking."

"But-"

"TRUST ME, Number Nine...I know what I'm doing."

Maurice sighed, then shrugged.

"okay, man.  
>if you say so."<p>

Sam and Maurice kept walking.  
>they soon reached the very HEART of the building.<p>

it had a wide, open space.  
>that almost looked like an arena of some sort.<p>

Maurice then saw something laying on the ground.  
>he bent over and picked it up to examine it.<p>

it was a torn up plush doll with stuffing hanging out.  
>the plush doll of a Purple Monkey...with a Rainbow antena on it's head.<p>

"a rainbow monkey?"

Sam approached Maurice.

"what?"

Maurice handed the doll to Sam.

"THIS...it is, or WAS a Rainbow Monkey Doll."

Sam examined the partially destroyed toy.  
>he then looked and saw similiar toys scattered around the area.<p>

"a rainbow monkey factory..." said Sam, finally

(("Brilliant deduction, Einstien...")) said an Electronic voice

Sam and Maurice quickly looked and saw a Tall Stranger in a Trenchcoat and Hat.  
>the dark figure was standing atop a catwalk HIGH above them, it's gloved hands clenching the rail.<p>

it then leapt down from the catwalk and landed right before the teens.  
>the stranger effortlessly stood up and approached Sam and Maurice...who had their guard up.<p>

(("looks like I found a duo of tresspassers..."))

Sam and Maurice glared at the stranger.

"we KNOW that your working with Vinnie...and, we've got some questions for you."

The Stranger growled.

(("I KNEW I couldn't trust that Teenager to do his job RIGHT.")) grumbled the stranger

"what is the "Weapon" that you promised Vinnie!" demanded Maurice

The stranger glanced at them.

(("weapon?"))

"YES!, the weapon that Vinnie requested...that YOU delivered!"

though the Stranger's face was hidden from view Sam felt that He or She was "smiling"

(("ah, yes...THAT."))

"we didn't come to cause any trouble...we just wanna know what you gave Vinnie." said Sam

the stranger was silent...then, spoke again.

(("No...you came to DIE."))

the stranger's hand then began to glow with a Red Energy.

"LOOK OUT!"

Sam and Maurice quickly darted away, narrowly missing the laser blast.  
>Sam then shifted is wrist devices into mechanical gloves that covered both his hands.<p>

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

the Mechanical gloves shifted into blasters.  
>Sam then aimed at the stranger, charging his weapons...then, fired twin beams of blue energy.<p>

the force of the blast propelled the stranger into a metal wall.  
>Sam could hear something crack...then, "Crackle"<p>

"GAH!, N-NO FAIR!" said the stranger, whose voice was a fusion of Electronic and HUMAN

Sam now got suspicious.

"wait a minute..."

Sam approached the stranger, as did Maurice.  
>deactivating his gauntlets, he gripped teh coat and hat and tore them off...revealing teh stranger's identity.<p>

a Japanese-American Child with pigtails and wearing a purple, long sleeved sweater.  
>and, was apparently in a robo-walker equipped with speakers.<p>

the angry child jerked at the controls of her walker...but, they didn't respond.

"SLAGGIT!  
>YOU BROKE MY WALKER!" shrieked the girl<p>

Sam was stunned, while Maurice was just shocked.

"WHO...are you!" said Sam

the girl glared at Sam.

"Heh!, figured you wouldn't know me.  
>I am MUSHI!, Mushi Sanban...Kuki's Sister."<p>

"I never knew Number Three has a sister." said Maurice

Mushi glared hatefully at the teenager.

"yeah...of COURSE you didn't.  
>NOBODY ever cares about Mushi...except my "New Friends"<p>

Sam immediatly grabbed Mushi and lifted her face to his.

"okay, Miss Sanban...TIME TO TALK!"

"about what?" said Mushi with devious grin

"THE WEAPON!  
>the weapon you GAVE to Vinnie." exclaimed Maurice<p>

"oh, you mean the "Dark Energon Bomb?" said Mushi with an evil snear

Sam froze in terror.

"Dark...ENERGON?"

"you have NO IDEA the trouble I went thru to get it made.  
>Dark Energon has a nasty habit of killing anything it comes in contact with, you know."<p>

"WHAT'S VINNIE PLANNING ON DOING WITH IT!" shouted Sam, nearly shaking Mushu

Mushi just chuckled wickedly.

"it's a BOMB, Genius...what do you THINK he's going to do with it?"

Sam and Maurice froze in shock and terror.  
>Sam then spoke, this time LOW nand STERN.<p>

"what's his target?"

Mushi made a SINISTER expression.

"the Kids Next Door ARCTIC BASE...where New KND Recruits are trained."

Maurice now looked as pale as a ghost.

"no..."

"Vinnie's gonna plant the "D.E. Bomb"  
>into the very HEART of the base, and blow it SKY HIIIIIGH!, HA! HAAAA!"<p>

"But...that'll kill every KND operative in the base!" said Sam

Mushi grinned, her eyes cold.

"yeah...I KNOW.  
>and, if you want to TRY and save them...I suggest you get going."<p>

Sam was now even more shocked.

"you mean-"

"Yep...he's ALREADY THERE."

[Kids Next Door Arctic Base]

it was CHAOS on the icy tundra of Antarctica...  
>scores of Teen Ninjas were attacking the Arctic Base of the KND, engaging combat with many Operatives.<p>

the whole area surrounding the underwater base looked like a battlefield of some war.

no one really suspected the REAL THREAT deep within the base.

BOOM!

Sam's Hovercar suddenly teleported to the Arctic base in a flash of light.  
>the car hovered above the battlefield, overseeing the combat between the KND and Teen Ninjas.<p>

"dang...I've never seen a fight quite like this before." said Maurice

"I don't see Vinnie down there." said Sam, looking at his car's scanners

"Heh!, that jerk must already be inside."

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"then, I'd better get to work." said Sam, activating his guantlets.

"Fly in close enough for me to drop down safely...then, GET AWAY!"

"sure, thing."

Maurice flew the hovercar down.  
>Sam immediatly opened the door and jumped out...landing on the icy surface.<p>

Maurice then flew back up into the sky and hovered around in place.

Sam then activated a headset.

"Maurice, you there?"

(("Read ya' LOUD and CLEAR.")) said Maurice over the microphone

"since you were a KND operative, I need you to guide me into the base."

(("gotcha.))

Sam shifted his guantlets into gloves and faced a group of KND Operatives amd Teen Ninjas fighting.

"HEY!, whose that!" said one Teen Ninja

"you know him?"

Sam shifted his glove into a blasted and aimed it at the ninjas.  
>he shot two times, hitting both ninjas...knocking them down.<p>

"guess...not." said one downed ninja

the KND operatives looked confused at this.  
>just then, more Teen Ninjas flew over to Sam via their Rocket Boots.<p>

"Hold it RIGHT THERE, yo-"

Sam charged forward, engaging his enemies.  
>shifting his blasters back into gloves, he punched at the ninjas.<p>

his gloves severely damaged the Teen Ninja's armor shattering it like Peanut Brittle, he then knocked him out.

another one attacked.  
>but, Sam easily counter-attacked and flipped him over.<p>

he saw more Ninjas flying overhead.  
>Sam then shifted on of his guantlets intpo blasters and fired at them.<p>

the energy shots hit their rocket booster, forcing them to crash to the ground.  
>Sam then decativated hos gauntlets...then, contacted Maurice.<p>

"MAURICE!, I could use some cover!"

(("HOW DO I DO THAT!"))

"My car has a Weapons System."

(("IT DOES!  
>but, how do I-"))<p>

"Just say: "Weapons Activate"

(("Uhhh...okay.  
>um, Weapons Activate?"))<p>

Suddenly, the car shifted.  
>making random guns and weapons appear on it's sides and hood.<p>

(("AWESOME!"))

"now, give me cover."

(("NO PROBLEM-O!"))

Maurice flew the hovercar over teh ground and began to fire it's weapons at the Teen Ninjas.  
>after one pass, he flew upwards, flipped around and made another pass over the battlefield.<p>

(("WOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!  
>AWESOME!, THIS IS BETTER THAN "ACE COMBAT!"))<p>

"Stay focused, Maurice."

(("oh...RIGHT."))

Sam looked over and saw the enterence to the base: a small shack.  
>he instantly ran forward, heading towards the small building.<p>

he approached the door...which was already torn apart.

"crud, their already inside!"

(("then, you'd better hurry...no telling WHAT their doing in there."))

Sam nodded.  
>he then rushed inside...ready to face whatever dangers that await him.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I reveal that Mushi Sanban (KukiNumbuh 3's sister) is the stranger that supplied Vinnie's weapon...which is revealed to be a DARK ENERGON BOMB, a weapon that is mostly scene on the videogame "Transformers: War For Cybertron"

And, Abigail confronts her Sector reguarding her friendship with a Teenager.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 05: Secrets Revealed

[KND Arctic Base, Training Arena]

"KIDS NEXT DOOR...BATTLESTATIOOOOOOOOONS!"

Sector V immediatly went into battle with the Invading Teen Ninjas trying their best to protect the several KND Cadets that were trapped there.

but, the Teens were armed with soem pretty ADVANCED laser weapons (unlike anything THEY had ever seen)  
>and, all they had were standard 2X4 technology (Gumball Shooters, Plank Slappers and Mustard Blasters)<p>

basicly...things didn't look good.

"GRR!  
>THESE CRUDDY TEENAGERS JUST KEEP COMING!" exclaimed Wally<p>

"KEEP HOLDING THE LINE!  
>I don;t know what these Teenagers are after, but they are NOT GETTING IT!" shouted Nigel<p>

the Teen Ninjas snickered.

"looks like these brats can't take much more, huh?"

"yeah...maybe we should go easier on them."

the teens looked at each other...then, laughed.

"NAAAAAH!"

the Teen Ninjas advanced, firing their weapons.  
>soon, Sector V and teh Cadets were surrounded against a wall.<p>

one teen charged his laser.

"time to put these kids to bed...FOR GOOD!"

just as he was about to fire...an explosion was heard.  
>everyone turned to see a Teen Ninja fall down into the arena.<p>

the teen looked battered and beaten, his armor cracked and broken.  
>he was barely even conscience, groaning a little.<p>

"what the-"

just then, a figure stood above them.  
>looking down from a observant window that was shattered.<p>

Abby knew EXACTLY who it was.

"SAM!"

"Sam?"

Sam leapt down into the arena.  
>he had his knee bent and glared at the teens, but soon stood up tall.<p>

he held his mechanical gloved hands up, clenching them into a fist.  
>Sam charged them with blue energy...then, smiled.<p>

"who wants some?"

the Teen Ninjas instantly held up their weapons and fired.  
>Sam held up his forearm and activated an energy shield, which deflected the laser fire.<p>

he then shifted the other guantlet into a blaster and fired his own rapid laser shots.

Sam then formed a grappel gun and launched a line, which latched onto one of the Teen Ninjas.  
>the line reeled teh teen towards him and Sam grasped him by his chestplate, staring right into his eyes.<p>

"where is he?" said Sam, darkly

"who?"

"VINCENT MARONI!" said Sam, who then punched the Ninja, shattering his mouthplate and part of his helmet

Sam approached the teenagers.

"I KNOW he's here...Now, WHERE IS HE!"

one Ninja laughed.

"Like WE'RE gonna tell you!"

Sam glared at them.  
>he then slammed his metallic fists together, making a clanking noise.<p>

this scared the teens a little.

"you WILL, Punks...YOU. WILL."

the Ninjas charged.  
>Sam activated a "Rocket Punch", hitting one in the chestplate and propelling him away.<p>

more Ninjas appeared, surrunding Sam.  
>however, THIS was when Abby decided to do something other than stand around.<p>

Abby quickly ran, slid down and snatched a detached Laser from a KOed Teen Ninja she then fired at the Teen Ninjas, providing Sam some Back-Up.

Sam punched at another ninja, then smiled at Abby.

"thanks."

Abby grinned.  
>she then continued to fire at teh Ninjas, along with Sam.<p>

soon, ALL but ONE of the Teen Ninjas were down.  
>Sam and Abby approached the lone teenager, charging their blasters.<p>

"the choice is YOURS, pal: Easy Way or HARD Way." said Sam

"but, here's a tip: "Hard" isn't fun, if you know what Numbuh Five means." finished Abby

the Teen took one look at them...  
>then, activated his rocket boots and flew away, crying.<p>

"typical bully...ALWAYS runs at the first sign of trouble." said Sam

"Hmm-Mmm..." Agreed Abby

KA-CHIK!

just then, Nigel and Wally aimed their weapons at Sam.

"DON'T MOVE, Teenager..."

Sam glanced over at Nigel and Wally.

"I don't know what your trying to pull, but it won't wor-"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, NUMBUH ONE!" exclaimed Abby

"SAM JUST SAVED OUR LIVES!"

"More Likely this is all a trick, now STAND ASIDE, NUMBUH FIVE!"

Abby dropped her laser.  
>she then walked between Nigel and Sam, outstretched her arms like a shield.<p>

"NO, Numbuh One...I WILL NOT!"

Nigel growled.

"Numbuh Five, I gave you an ORDER.

"And, I'm IGNORING IT!"

Nigel growled, Abby then continued speaking.

"Sam may be a Teenager...but, HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!  
>Kids and Teenagers Can't be friends!" shouted Wally<p>

"YES, WE CAN...if we let ourselves."

Kuki looked at her friends, then back at Abby.  
>the japanese girl the narrowed her eyes and left the group, approaching Abby.<p>

"Numbuh Three!"

Kuki stood with Abby, shielding Sam.

"Numbuh Five is RIGHT...Sam isn't our Enemy."

"BUT-"

"numbuh one..."

Nigel looked at Hoagie, who had his hand on his shoulder.

"their right...let it go.  
>Sam isn't with the Ninjas...he ISN'T our enemy."<p>

Nigel looked at Hoagie...his best friend.  
>he then sighed sharplym and finally lowered his weapon.<p>

"kids next door...stand down."

Wally growled as he lowered his weapon.  
>Sam sighed, believing this was all a waste of time.<p>

Hoagie then ran up to Sam.

"MAN, THAT WAS SO COOL WHAT YOU DID!  
>they were like: "POW-POW", and, your were like: "BOOM-BOOM!-"<p>

"yeah-yeah, fine.  
>whatever, kid."<p>

Abby looked at Sam.

"Sam...what are you doing here at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base?"

"To stop Vinnie from blowing it up and killing EVERYONE."

the kids all gasped loudly.

"w-what...did you say?" said Nigel

"Vinnie...a Teen Ninja that I have been tracking.  
>he has a Bomb of advanced technology, and he's trying to plant it in the heart of the base.<p>

and, once it detonates...everyone within a 100-mile radius will die.  
>this all "Attack" is just a diversion to give him time to arm it, I HAVE to stop him!"<p>

the kids all looked worried.  
>they were used to fighting Evil Adults and Teens.<p>

but, this was the FIRST TIME their lives were in Serious Danger.

needless to say...they were SCARED.

"W-What can we do to help?" asked Abby

"Get everyone out of this base.  
>if for any reason I fail...I don't want the Kids Next Door to die with me."<p>

Abby didn't like the sound of that.  
>but, she obeyed Sam, never-the-less.<p>

"a-affirmative..."

Abby walked away and faced her friends and the cadets.

"Alright, you heard him.  
>we need to get everyone out of the base, NOW!"<p>

"y-yeah...sure, Numbuh Five." said Nigel

most of Sector V and the Cadets ran off.  
>Abby and Kuki looked at Sam one last time.<p>

"Be Careful, Sam." said Abby

"I will."

"I MEAN IT." began Abby, her eyes wet

"if I lose you...I don't know what I'll do."

Sam smiled.  
>he then knelt down to Abby and touched her face.<p>

"I feel the same way, Abigail.  
>now, GO...and, stay safe."<p>

Abby nodded.  
>she then turned and left.<p>

Kuki just stood there silently.

"you have something to say?" asked Sam, kindly

Kuki said nothing.  
>she just ran over and hugged Sam tightly<p>

Sam was taken back at this.  
>but, hugged the girl never-the-less.<p>

Kuki then said one word on Japanese (which Sam understood) and left.

Sam stood up and watched the kids leave.  
>he then sighed, and activated his MechTech Guantlets again.<p>

"showtime..."

[Later, At The Energy Room]

Vinnie (who was clad in his Teen Ninja Armor) snickered to himself as he set up his Bomb.  
>the device was Large and Mechanical, spere shaped and was pulsing with Purple Energy.<p>

Vinnie then looked at the many Hamsters in cages and sneared.

"any moment now...this whole blasted place is gonna blown straight to-"

"watch your mouth, VINNIE."

Vinnie looked and saw Sam approaching him.

"SAM...I didn't hear you come in."

"so surprise, considering all that mindless humming you were doing."

Vinnie grinned.

"let me guess...you found out about MUSHI."

"Is it that obvious?"

Vinnie laughed.

"OF COURSE!  
>who do you think gave me the security code to bypass KND Security?"<p>

Sam growled softly.

"ANYway...I'm glad your here.  
>your about to witness my greatest triumph over those "Kid Next DORKS!"<p>

"by killing them?"

"YES!" said Vinnie, facing Sam

"that IDIOT, Father keeps having us Teens fighting the KND.  
>but, he NEVER allows us to REALLY defeat them!<p>

he always gives us such WEAK weaponry and, sends us on such POINTLESS mission to hinder them, AND FOR WHAT!" shouted Vinnie

"Just so that the brats can simply REBUILD and, start the whole thing over again!"

Sam glared at Vinnie.

"is THIS why your betraying him?  
>because your TIRED of fighting, you just want to KILL THEM!"<p>

"YES!, don't you see?  
>it's the ONLY WAY to defeat the KND!"<p>

Vinnie then turned away, musing.

"we can't just send them to their rooms and HOPE they get the message...  
>those KND brats will NEVER give up!, so the only way to stop them...is to DESTROY THEM!"<p>

Sam was silent...then, spoke.

"well...you ARE right about one thing: the Kids Next Door will NEVER give up."

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

Sam aimed a blaster at Vinnie.

"and, neither will I."

Vinnie turned and looked at Sam, smiling.

"don't do this, Michaels...don't make me your enemy."

"too late for that, Vinnie."

"but, THINK about what I am offering.  
>picture a world where we don't have to deal with "Annoying Little Brats", anymore.<p>

a world where WE are in control!  
>and, kids know where their place is: UNDER OUR BOOT!"<p>

"even if I DID think that way...your trying to MURDER innocent children, I CAN'T let you do that."

Vinnie growled.

"the Kids Next Door represent EVERYTHING that we Teenagers are against.  
>their destruction shall set an EXAMPLE to the other snot-nosed brats of the world..."<p>

Vinnie then grinned evily.

"That we are NOT to be messed with!"

Sam glared at Vinnie, keeping his blaster aimed at Vinnie.

"and, YOU represent everything that "I" am against."

Vinnie glared at Sam.

"so, that's it then...you INSIST on standing between ME and a Perfect Order!"

"if your idea of a "Perfect World" is billions of child-sized coffins...then, YES!"

Vinnie glared angrily at Sam, gritting his teeth.

"then...DIIIIIIIIE!"

Vinnie activated his own MechTech wrist guantlet.  
>only, THIS ONE made an black, over-sized FUSION CANNON materialize at the forearme.<p>

Vinnie aimed the cannon, which charged with purple energy.  
>Sam quickly evaded the massive laser blast (which blew a gaping hole thru the wall)<p>

Sam quickly retaliated by forming a Neutron Rifle at HIS guantlet's forarme and fired at Vinnie.  
>however, Vinnie easily evaded and struck at Sam with the Cannon, knocking him down.<p>

Sam crashed into the Bomb...then, got a look at something printed on it.  
>it was the symbol of a Trangle-Shaped face ENGRAVED into the metal.<p>

Sam instantly knew what teh symbol meant.

"d-decepticons?"

just then, Vinnie grabbed Sam by his throat and tossed him into some hamster cages.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME, SAM!...you can't."

Vinnie then swiftly kicked a console on the bomb, shattering it.

"NO!" shouted Sam

"YES!...with those controls destroyed, you CAN'T deactivate the bomb!  
>and, even YOU aren't stupid enough to try and disarm a bomb just PULSING with Unstable Dark Energon."<p>

Sam looked at Vinnie, a look of horror on his face.

"heh-heh-heh...I have won.  
>THE KIDS NEXT DOOR IS FINISHED!"<p>

Vinnie then activated his rocket boots and jets out of the room.

Sam deactivated his MechTech, and rushed over to the Bomb.  
>sadly, the controls were INDEED destroyed...rendering a deactivation impossible.<p>

"SCRAP!" cursed Sam

(("Sam, what's wrong!")) said Maurice over Sam's Headset

"Grr..Vinnie destroyed the controls.  
>I CAN'T deactivated the Bomb, nor DISARM it."<p>

(("can't you just get teh bomb out of the building!"))

"Negative.  
>not only has Vinnie welded this thing to the floor but, teh COUNTDOWN has already started!...it would take HOURS to haul this thing out."<p>

(("how much time do you have?"))

"only MINUTES."

"oh, crud."

there was a brief silence, then Maurice spoke.

(("look, just GET OUT OF THERE!  
>I'm sure the KND have evacuated by now."))<p>

Sam was silent, then spoke.

"no, Maurice...  
>even if the Kids HAVE exited the building...they'll never clear the blast range in time."<p>

(("BUT-"))

"hold on...I think I have an idea."

(("What?))

"remember how we transported ourselves INSTANTLY from Burtonville to the Arctic Base?"

(("yeah...you called it "Transwarping", or something."))

"Right, we traveled thru Time and Space.  
>well, how about we do the SAME to the Dark Energon Bomb?"<p>

(("WHAT!  
>but...HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THAT!"))<p>

"I've brought with me some hand-held Transwarp Drives.  
>I use them when I need to get someplace real quick, I could use them to teleport the Bomb someplace else."<p>

(("like, WHERE!))

"At THIS point, the only "Safe Place" is THE SUN!"

(("COOL!, I mean HOT."))

Sam took out some Transwarp Drives and attached them to the Bomb.

"NOW, I just have to hope that I brought ENOUGH drives for the job."

(("Huh?, w-what do you mean?")) said Maurice, getting nervous

"I need only ONE to transwarp a single human.  
>but, to Transwarp a Bomb just SURGING with Unstable Energy...I'm gonna need MORE than just one."<p>

(("How MUCH more?"))

"I have no idea...  
>guess I'd better use my whole payload, and HOPE it's enough."<p>

(("(Gulp) and...what if it ISN'T?))

"then, it's been nice knowing ya"

Sam snapped the Transwarp Drives soon, he used up his entire inventory.

"okay, I'm done...cross your fingers, and PRAY this works."

Sam activated the Transwarp Drives.  
>they all hummed loudly, energy then crackled.<p>

and, finally...the bomb (and, some of the floor) disappeared in a flash of light.

after awhile...Maurice spoke.

(("did it WORK!"))

"we're still ALIVE, aren't we?"

(("yeah...I guess your right.))

"anyway, my job's done.  
>stay close, I'm coming uptop for a pick-up."<p>

[Outside the base]

"HURRY!, MOVE IT!" commanded Abby

several kids ran out of the Arctic Base amd back to the surface.  
>many operatives fought against whatever Teen Ninjas were there.<p>

just then, something BURST from the shack everyone looked to see VINNIE, hovering in the air, smiling.

"HEH-HEH-HAA!  
>any moment now...you Kids Next DORKS will be FINISHED!"<p>

Vinnie waited patiently...but, nothing happened.  
>it was THEN, that the smile on Vinnie's face disappeared...replaced with frustration.<p>

"what th-...WHERE'S THE EXPLOSION!"

just then, a bright, purple explosion was seen in the sky.  
>it was faint, meaning the blast was MILES AWAY (probably in space)<p>

Vinnie growled in anger, knowing EXACTLY what it was.

"NO!  
>MY BOMB!, MY PLAN!"<p>

Abby grinned, knowing that Sam's mission was a success.

"great job, sam."

knowing the battle was lost, Vinnie yelled out.

"TEEN NINJAS...RETREEEEEEEEEAT!"

Vinnie flew off, the rest of the Teen Ninjas followed.  
>soon, all the teens were gone...and, the Kids Next Door cheered at their victory.<p>

Nigel smiled.

"nice work, Kids Next Door...we defeated the Teen Ninjas."

Abby eyed Nigel.

"don't you mean...SAM, did?"

Nigel groaned.

"okay, FINE...I guess he was "helpful"

just then, Sam crawled out of the wreckage of the destroyed shack.  
>once he was on teh snow, he took a moment to relax and rubbed his head.<p>

"TEENAGER!" exclaimed a KND Soldier

the KND Operatives rushed forward, aiming their weapons at Sam.

"NO, DON'T!  
>HE'S NOT OUR ENEMY!" exclaimed Abby, franticly<p>

Sam saw the KND coming and activated his headset.

"MAURICE..."

(("I'm on it."))

at that moment, the Blue hovercar flew over the KND and floated near Sam.  
>the gull wing door opened and Sam immediatly got inside.<p>

the door closed, and the hovercar flew off.  
>Abby just watched it as it soon disappeared from view.<p>

unknown to all of them.  
>a man on a snowmobile was standing by, watching the whole thing.<p>

suddenly, the "man" disappeared.  
>revealed to be a Hologram...and, the Snowmobile TRANSFORMED into a robot.<p>

"Icepick to Megatron." said the Robot to his Wrist COMM

[Meanwhile]

"Well, THAT was a close one." said Maurice

Sam sighed as he removed his MechTech Guantlets.

"no kidding..."

Maurice then looked at Sam.

"That was a pretty CRAZY thing you pulled back there!"

"yeah, well...sometimes: Crazy Works."

Sam exhaled.

"now...let's see about tracking down Vinnie and his Team."

Maurice nodded and picked up speed.  
>they soon caught up with the flying Teen Ninjas.<p>

"THERE THEY GO!"

suddenly, the Ninjas disappeared in a bright light.

"Aaaaaand, there they went!" said Maurice, surprised

"transwarp energy..." said Sam, darkly

"They have you advanced tecnology, TOO!"

"look like it."

Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"oh, NEVERMIND.  
>just get us back to town...we need to plan our next move."<p>

"Next Move?"

"Vinnie won't be HAPPY about his big plan being ruined.  
>no doubt he has a Back-Up that he'll now use as REVENGE...we need to be ready for anything."<p>

"gotcha, Sam.  
>now...how do we get-"<p>

Sam pressed some buttons on the car.  
>the car soon charged with energy, then disappeared in a bright light.<p>

[Lincoln House, Later That Day]

a Teen Ninja flew into the Window of Cree's room and landed on the floor.  
>the armor deactivated, revealing Cree Lincoln herself...who had a smile on her face.<p>

"welcome HOME, Cree."

Cree looked to see Sam standing at the open doorway.

"S-SAM!  
>how...long have you been there?"<p>

"ENOUGH." said Sam, Darkly

"so, where have you been?  
>off knocking down another KND Treehouse?"<p>

Cree looked nervous.  
>then, finally spoke.<p>

"I D-Don't know what your talking abou-"

"CUT THE CRAP, CREE!  
>I know all about the Kids Next Door, I know about the Teen Ninjas.<br>and, I ESPECIALLY know all about YOU..."Number Eleven"

Cree was shocked at this.  
>she then tried to speak.<p>

"Sam, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!  
>siding with these Punks and hurting kids!"<p>

"Sam, you don't understand-"

"I UNDERSTAND, PLENTY!  
>I understand Vinnie and a squad of Ninjas trying to BOMB the KND Arctic base."<p>

Cree looked shocked.

"Bomb th-  
>Sam, what are you talking about?"<p>

Sam faced Cree, glaring at her.

"Vinnie attacked the Kids Next Door Arctic Base.  
>and, tried to kill EVERYONE inside it with a powerful bomb...would of too, if I hadn't of stopped him."<p>

Cree was stunned at this.  
>Sam then approached her.<p>

"I KNOW you weren't involved, Cree...  
>but, these Teen Ninjas are BAD NEWS...so is this "Father" they work for." began Sam<p>

"If you truely care about me, then PLEASE: leave them.  
>your wasting your talents by working with these Amoral Punks."<p>

Cree was silent.

"Sam...I-"

Sam looked at her, his expression stern.

Cree finally exhaled.

"sorry, Sam...I can't.  
>fighting is all I am good at, and my place is with the Ninjas, now."<p>

Sam sighed sharply, feeling betrayed.

"I see...  
>WELL, I guess there's nothing more to say, then."<p>

Sam turned to leave.

"Sam, what are yo-"

"it's OVER, Cree...we're finished."

Cree looked shocked, almost near tears.

"Sam...are you...b-breaking up with me?"

Sam suddenly turned ans yelled angrily, tears in his eyes.

"NO, CREE: YOU DID!  
>I could NEVER love someone whose CRUEL...especial towards children."<p>

"But, SA-"

"I thought there was good in you, Cree...I really did.  
>but, I guess Abby was right...the Cree that CARED about people died when she turned thirteen."<p>

tears formed in Cree's eyes.  
>she couldn't believe this was happening.<p>

"now...all that's left is this MONSTER.  
>a Monster who hates EVERYONE...even her own sister."<p>

"Sam-"

"That's "MR. MICHAELS" to YOU, Miss Lincoln!"

Sam turned away.

"don't ever speak to me AGAIN, you punk."

Sam stormed out of Cree's room, trying hard to fight his tears.  
>Cree stood there...then, finally fell to her knees and cried.<p>

unknown to both of them...Abby was hiding in the hall and, she had secretly watched and heard EVERYTHING.

"sam..."

[Later, Elsewhere]

Sam was sitting at the edge of building, overlooking the town.  
>he sighed sadly, feeling broken-up inside over losing Cree.<p>

of course, he never really HAD HER in the first place.  
>but, it still hurt him, none-the-less.<p>

soon, Abby approached Sam from behind.

"S-Sam?"

"you were right, abby...about EVERYTHING.  
>Cree is a monster, and she'll never change."<p>

Abby frowned, looking down.  
>she then walke dover to her teenaged friend.<p>

"no Sam...YOU were right.  
>there IS still good in her, you just have to-"<p>

"she chose her negative lifestyle over ME, Abby...  
>don't you see?, she cares MORE about fighting than she does about anyone else."<p>

Abby sighed.

"maybe...or, MAYBE it's like you said before."

Sam looked at her.

"what?"

"you once said to me: the Cree I knew isn't GONE, she just Forgot who she really is.  
>maybe, instead of giving up on her like "I" almost did...we should help her REMEMBER who she is."<p>

"your words make sense...but, I don't know.  
>I love her, and now she's broken my heart in ways you cannot even imagine."<p>

"hey, she's hurt me TOO!  
>but, I still care about her."<p>

"of course YOU care, she's your Sister.  
>but, it's different for me...VERY different."<p>

Sam sighed sharply.

"I thought I could change her...make things better for us both.  
>but, I let my personal feelings BLIND ME...what if she's too far gone to be saved."<p>

"don't think like that...there's ALWAYS hope.  
>besides, your not the only one whose crying."<p>

Sam looked at Abby.

"Cree?"

Abby nodded.

"Mmm-Hmm."

Sam just sighed.

"come on, Sam...give her another chance.  
>it might do BOTH of you some good."<p>

Sam looked at Abby.

"I'll...think about it.  
>but, right now...I just wanna be alone for awhile."<p>

Abby sighed, then nodded.

"I understand."

Abby began to walk away.  
>she then turned and looked at Sam.<p>

"but, remember, Sam."

Sam looked at her.

"anytime you need me...you KNOW where to find me."

Abby walked away, leaving Sam alone.  
>Sam just sighed as he looked out at the horizion of the town.<p>

[Elsewhere]

Abby walked silently, heading for the direction of the Treehouse.  
>she wiped some stray tears from her eyes and just kept walking.<p>

"NUMBUH FIVE!"

Abby looked to see the rest of Sector V approach her.

"where have you BEEN, Numbuh Five!" asked Kuki

"oh, nowhere..."

"talking to SAM, again?" said Nigel

Abby eyed him.  
>Hoagie then spoke.<p>

"Is anything wrong?"

"sort of...  
>Sam and Cree had a BIG fight, and...(sigh)"<p>

"oh...I see." said Hoagie

"I wish I could help him...he seems so sad."

"He's a teenager, Numbuh five...he has to handle his own problems.  
>there isn't much YOU and any of us can do...we're only KIDS." said Nigel<p>

Abby exhaled.

"i guess..."

Nigel then approached Abby, and patted her shoulder.

"come on...let's get back to the treehouse.  
>maybe some Ice Cream and Hour of Cartoons will take our minds off of this."<p>

Abby shrugged, she then walked with her friends.

the kids soon approached Nigels's house (which was built AROUND a massive tree, now a Treehouse)

but, as soon as they did-

VROOOOOOOM!

a gang of Teen Ninjas on Motercycles suddenly drove up and circled the kids.  
>they soon stopped and surrounded them, one teen got off his bike and approached them.<p>

"what do YOU want!" demanded Nigel

the teen's mouthplate retracted...revealing Vinnie's face.

"revenge."

Abby gasped.

"vinnie..."

Vinnie glared at the kids, his face DARK and UNFEELING.

"it would of been the PERFECT victory of you brats...  
>my Ultimate Victory...NOW RUINED, all because of one "Sympathetic Teenager!"<p>

"sam."

Vinnie glared at Abby.

"yes...SAM.  
>he took away my victory, now...I'll make him SUFFER."<p>

Vinnie activated his MechTech Guantlet.  
>a Fusion Cannon then formed at teh forearme and he charged it.<p>

"by DESTROYING his little friend: Abigail Lincoln."

Abby's eyes were wide in shock and terror.  
>Vinnie was ACTUALLY wanting to kill her.<p>

"VINNIE!"

everyone looked top see a Teen Ninja fly over to them.  
>the Teenager landed, and retracted her helmet...revealing her to be CREE LINCOLN.<p>

"Cree...what a Surprise."

Cree walked right up to Vinnie, a stern look on her face.

"what's this I hear about you planting a BOMB in the KND Arctic Base?"

Vinnie smirked.

"got to talking with SAM, huh?"

Cree looked shocked.

"then...it's TRUE.  
>you DID try to kill all those kids!"<p>

"So what if I did!  
>isn't that our mission: To DESTROY the Kids Next Door!"<p>

"Destroy them, YES.  
>but, NOT KILL THEM!"<p>

Vinnie scoffed.  
>Cree then spoke again.<p>

"Does...FATHER know about this?"

"Of course NOT!  
>you know that idiot doesn't have the GUTS to go a sfar as I DID." began Vinnie<p>

Vinnie turned and faced Cree.

"I guess you could say...I'm TAKING OVER.  
>all THESE Ninjas are loyal ONLY to me...THEY believe in my vision."<p>

Vinnie then approached Cree.

"and, someone with YOUR talents would do well in MY Teen Ninja Clan.  
>but, first...you must prove yourself, by eliminatiing your greatest enemy."<p>

Vinnie activated his other MechTech guantlet.  
>he formed a simple laser gun from it's forearm...then, detached it, making it a Hand-Held gun.<p>

Vinnie then tossed the gun to Cree, who caught it.

"Kill Sector V...INCLUDING your sister."

Cree looked at Vinnie with shock.

"what?"

"They are the ONLY link to the Kids Next Door.  
>destroy them, and severe ALL TIES to your past!"<p>

Cree narrowed her eyes.

"and, what if I refuse?"

Vinnie smiled.  
>he then riased his fusion Cannon, blinding aiming it at a random Teen Ninja.<p>

he fired an energy beam at him.  
>the Ninja screamed, but was seen reduced to ash and charred bones.<p>

Kuki shrieked at this.  
>she was now in tears, terrified.<p>

Cree was also shocked.  
>Vinnie approached her.<p>

"kill them.  
>or, HIS FATE...will be YOURS."<p>

Cree looked at the gun in her hand...then, looked at Abby.

"Cree...you don't have to do this!  
>you may pretend otherwise, but your STILL a KND Operative...your still my sister." said Abby<p>

Cree looked at abby, her amber eyes moist.

"abby..."

"KILL HER!" snapped Vinnie

Cree shut her eyes, growling.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Cree threw the gun away.

"NO!, I WON'T DO IT!  
>SHE'S MY SISTER!, and...THEIR JUST KIDS!"<p>

"then, DIE WITH THEM!"

Vinnie struck at Cree with his Cannon, hitting her head HARD.

"CREE!"

Abby immediatly ran to her big sister.  
>she knelt down and held her head up.<p>

"a-abby?"

"i'm here, sis."

Vinnie approached, aiming the end of his cannon right at their heads.

"how poetic...the two sisters.  
>once teammates, then enemies, now allies again...shall DIE TOGETHER."<p>

"abby...i'm sorry." muttered Cree

Abby closed her eyes, tears escaping them.

"i know, cree...i forgive you."

Vinnie charged his fusion cannon, ready to fire.  
>then, SUDDENLY...everyone heard a engine of a car roaring.<p>

Vinnie looked and saw a Blue and White Striped car race towards them.  
>weapons suddenly emerged from the car and fired random shots at the Ninjas.<p>

Vinnie and the ninjas were forced to fly away as the car stopped near Cree and Abby.  
>the gull wing door opened and Sam got ot, kneeling beside Cree.<p>

"oh, my god...what happened!"

"vinnieeee..." groaned Cree

"LOOK OUT!" exclaimed Kuki

Sam turned and saw Vinnie approach.

"SAM...how is it that EVERYTIME something goes wrong, YOU aren't far behind?"

Sam stood up and activated his MechTech Guantlets.

"must be my CHARM."

Vinnie clenched his mettalic gloved fist.

"Sam, I once made you an offer back at the KND ARctic Base...and, you turned me down.  
>but, I am willing to RENUE my previous offer: Join Me and create a Perfect World...or, BE DESTROYED."<p>

Sam looked at him.  
>he then shifted his guantlets, forming them into Ion Cannons and forming neutron rifles on the forarms.<p>

Sam aimed his weapons at Vinnie...who just sighed.

"such a shame...and, we would of made such a great team."

Vinnie then snapped his fingers.  
>suddenly, the Teenagers Motercycles TRANSFORMED (and, "enlarged") into giant robots.<p>

robots with purple emblems and single red optics.  
>as the robot approached, growling...the kids and Cree were STUNNED.<p>

"what th-"

"HA! HAAA!  
>guess you weren't expecting THIS!" exclaimed Vinnie<p>

"What...ARE THEY?" said Cree

"Decepticons.  
>they are a faction of an Alien Race of "Transforming Robots" that "I" have allied myself with."<p>

the Decepticons formed guns at their forearms, and aimed them at the children.  
>Sector V had faced MANY dangers in the past...but, NONE like this: they were terrified.<p>

"these are just mere Battle Drones.  
>but, when MEGATRON and his forces arrive on Earth...the WORLD shall be MINE!"<p>

Vinnie then smiled evily.

"and, the KIDS NEXT DOOR will finally be TERMINATED."

Vinnie then smiled sinisterly at Sam.

"any last WORDS, Sammy?"

Sam just grinned.

"yeah...GET EM', BLUESTREAK!"

"wha-?"

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

suddenly, Sam's car transformed into a tall robot with blue optics and a red symbol.  
>Bluestreak stomped his massive foot down, causing a slight tremor.<p>

Sector V and Cree were AMAZED at this.  
>Sam's CAR, the SAME care that Abby and Cree had ridden in...was a ROBOT!<p>

"COOOOOOL..." said Hoagie and Wally in union

"AN AUTOBOT!" exclaimed Vinnie in shock

"and, THIS ONE ain't no drone." said Sam with a smile

the Decpticon drones fired at Bluestreak.  
>teh Autobit made a humming noise, then shifted his hands into Ion Blasters.<p>

he fired at the Drones, destroying them instantly with each shot.  
>he then shifted one of his blasters back into a hand and punched another into the ground.<p>

while this wa shappening, Sam picked up Cree.

"COME ON!, let's go."

"But, I wanna see the fight!" said Hoagie

"HE'S BUYING US SOME TIME, NOW MOVE IT!"

Abby pushed Hoagie.

"COME ON, NUMBUH TWO."

Sam and Sector V all ran away as Bluestreak battle the Decepticon Drones.

"NO!" shouted Vinnie, as Sam and teh others left

he growled, then yelled out again.

"RUMBLE!, FRENZY!  
>ATAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"<p>

just then, TWO MOTERCYCLES with no riders sped up and leaped at Sam and the others.  
>one cycle was Black and Red, the other had Two shades of Blue.<p>

the bikes both transformed into human-sized Robots, both looked exactly alike.

Sam and Sector V stopped, KNOWING these were Real Decepticons.

"wadda ya think we should do with them, bro?" said Rumble

"what we SHOULDDA done a long time ago, bro." replied Frenzy

Rumble shifted his arms into piledrivers while, Frenzy shifted his hands into drills.

"first we CRACK THE SHELL..." began Rumble

"then, we break the NUTS, INSIDE!" finished Frenzy

Sam was silent, then finally groaned.

"slag.

* * *

><p>Author Note: The Transformers FINALLY make an actual appearance with Bluestreak, Rumble and Frenzy (and, Icepick) and, Vinnie's Maddness is also revealed.<p>

Plus, Cree get's a character make-over (can't have her as the villain.)

one thing is for sure...this isn't your average Kids Next Door Fanfiction.


	7. Rise of the Decepticons

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 06: Rise of the Decepticons

[Sector V AKA "Burtonville"]

Rumble and Frenzy both approached the group, their red optics glowing menacingly

"S-Sam...what do we do?" said Abby, worried

just then, Rumble used his piledrivers and pounded on the ground.  
>this caused tremors that shook the ground and knocked the kids, Sam (and, Cree) to their feet.<p>

Frenzy grinned, he then leaped up towards them.  
>his drills outstretched, ready to pounce on his victims.<p>

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"not today..."

Sam quickly activated his MechTech Guantlets (which quickly covered his hands in armor)  
>the guantlet's shifted into Ion Blasters, and MINI-Ion Blasters also formed at the forearms.<p>

Sam fired BOTH his primary and secondary weapons at full strength.  
>the powerful quad-beams impacted Frenzy right in his chest...and flung him thru the air.<p>

Frenzy screamed as he flew.

"NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!"

Sam retracted his weapons.  
>he then eyed Rumble, who was still creating "earthquakes"<p>

"grr...time to get HIM out of the picture."

sam shifted his guantlet again, activating his primary weapon system.  
>the guantlet formed a grappel launcher and Sam shot a line right at Rumble.<p>

the line then surged with energy...which electrocuted Rumble, frying his circuts.

"H-H-H-HEY!, S-S-STOP D-D-DOING T-T-THAT!"

Sam finally retracted the line.  
>Rumble fell over, paralyzed.<p>

"HEY!, I..I can't move my servos!"

Sam approached Rumble, along with Sector V and Cree.

"that's because I got you with a Stasis Shock.  
>you'll be immobilized for about an hour or so." said Sam<p>

"YOU MISERABLE FLESHBAG!  
>when I get free, YOUR GONNA BE-"<p>

"yeah...SAVE IT, shorty."

Rumble got MAD at this.

"OH, SURE...just because "MY" Mass Sequencer prevents me from being as big as your Autobot friend, YOU GOTTA MAKE FUN OF MY-!"

just then, Frenzy dropped down from the air.  
>he glared at Sam, looking REALLY ANGRY.<p>

"FRENZY!, KILL EM!" shouted Rumble

Frenzy activated his Drills.

"with PLEASURE..."

Frenzy charged at the group.

"STAND BACK!" commanded Sam

the kids and Cree stepped back a little.  
>Sam then activated his primary weapon, and formed a Wrecking Ball on a chain.<p>

Wally was impressed with this.

"AWESOME..."

Sam then swung his wreacking ball around in the air.  
>as Frenzy got closer...he flung it at the Decepticon Minicon.<p>

Frenzy was of course, KNOCKED DOWN by the brute force.  
>Sam then retracted the ball back into the launcher.<p>

he then charged it, aiming right at Frenzy (who was getting up.)  
>Sam shot the ball like a "Cannon", which impacted Frenzy in the face...detaching his head.<p>

"OW!" said Frenzy's head, as he fell to the ground

Frenzy's body felt around where his head was suppose to be.  
>Wally grinned, then approached Frenzy's head and smirked.<p>

"YOU PATHETIC INSECTS!, I'LL-"

"not so tough witout a HEAD, are you!"

Wally kicked Frenzy's head like a soccerball...which, flew pretty far.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hoagie chuckled.

"if you ask me, he should of "quit while he was a-head"  
>HA! HA!, GET IT!: quit while he was a-"<p>

Abby rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"ohh, please, Numbuh Two...NOT NOW."

Cree suddenly held her head in pain, Sam instantly ran to her.

"CREE!, you alright?"

"ohhh...no.  
>my head is still aching from getting hit by that big gun."<p>

"it's called a FUSION CANNNON."

everyone looked to see Vinnie drop down to the group he aimed his charged cannon at them, ready to fire.

"and, you don't know HALF THE PAIN this thing can cause!" shouted Vinnie

Sam summoned his Neutron Rifle to his forearme and fired several laser shots at Vinnie Vinnie dodged them te best he could and fired a blast of his cannon at Sam.

the blast hit Sam SQUARE in the chest, knocking him down.  
>but, one of his own shots managed to hit Vinnie in his shoulder as well.<p>

"SAM!" exclaimed Cree

"GAHH!" cried out Vinnie in pain, clutching his stinging arm

surprisingly, Sam managed to get up from Vinnie's attack ENRAGED, Vinnie aimed his cannon at Sam AGAIN.

however, Bluestreak leaped over and used his forearme to block the shot.  
>the Autobot then shifted his fist into a weapon, and slammed the ground.<p>

he sent out an EMP wave...which disabled Vinnie's electronics.  
>Bluestreak then transformed back into Vehicle Mode and opened his gull wing doors.<p>

(("let's ROCK AND ROLL!")) said a Soundbyte from Bluestreak

"Sam..wha-"

"get in the car." said Sam, interrupting Abby

"What?" said Cree

"Get in, TRUST ME."

Cree nodded and got inside at the passenger seat.  
>The Kids also got into the backseat, while Sam got in the drivers seat.<p>

Bluestreak closed his doors and drove off at high speed.  
>Vinnie glared angrily at this, while some Decepticon Drones walked up.<p>

Vinnie glared at them.

"Don't just STAND THERE, GAWKING!  
>AFTER THEM!, DON'T LET THEM ESCAAAAAAAAAPE!" shouted Vinnie<p>

The drones nodded, then transformed and shrunk into motorcycles.  
>the Decepticon Bikes then sped after Bluestreak at high speed.<p>

"Uhhh...HELLOOOO?  
>um...little help?" called Rumble<p>

Vinnie looked and saw Frenzy's body blindly trip over Rumble.

"OW!"

Vinnie groaned.

"idiots..."

[Meanwhile]

"okay...would SOMEBODY mind explaining just WHAT TEH HECK HAPPENED BACK THERE!" exclaimed Wally, madly

"I must admit...I'm pretty curious myself." said Cree

Sam sighed.

"My car...is an Alien Robot from another planet."

"yeah, I think we've figured THAT out." said Abby

"what about those other robots back there?" said Nigel

"Decepticons...the Arch-Enemied of the Autobots." replied Sam

"Autobots?" said Hoagie

"Decepticons!" said Kuki

"it's a long story."

BOOM!

the care shook a little, making everyone cry out.  
>Sam looked into the rear-view mirror and saw driverless motercycles chasing him.<p>

"and, UNFORTUNENTLY: I don't have time to explain it all."

the Decepticon Bikes fired their missles AGAIN, rocking the car.

"BLUESTREAK!, get us outta here!"

(("Roger-Roger."))

slots opened from Bluestreak's trunk, revealing two booster rockets.  
>the boosters activating, firing jets that made him move at an INCREDIBLE speed.<p>

the whole world around everyone seemed to blurr as Blurstreak departed from the cons.

"Okay, that's enough!"

Bluestreak deactivated his boosters.  
>after a few minutes of silence, Abby laughed.<p>

"HA-HAAA!, AWESOME!  
>that was WICKED COOL!"<p>

Sam smiled.  
>then, he suddenly heard something.<p>

it sounded like jet engines...  
>and, sure enough...he saw some fighter jets fly overhead in the sky.<p>

"scrap, more drones.  
>and, THESE we won't lose with speed." said Sam<p>

"Well...WHAT DO WE DO!" said Cree, getting worried

"we DISAPPEAR.  
>BLUESTREAK!, activate your Transwarp Drive, NOW!"<p>

(("aye-aye, captain...")) began one of Bluestreak's soundbytes

Bluestreak then charged himself with energy.

(("entering hyperspace in: 3...2...1-"))

Bluestreak (and, everyone else) suddenly disappeared in a trail of light.

the drones returned to Vinnie and his Ninjas and transformed into robot mode.

"so...you failed." said Vinnie, glaring at the drones

as expected...the drones were silent.  
>Vinnie then angrily aimed his Fusion Cannon at one of them and fired, destroying it's head.<p>

a sthe drone fell to the ground, DEAD.  
>Vinnie saw three F-22 Fighter Jets approach.<p>

THESE were no mere drones.  
>one was Silver with Red edges on it's wings and a blue nosecone.<br>another was Blue with red edges, while the last was Black with Purple edges.

the trio of jets TRANSFORMED and landed before Vinnie.  
>Vinnie sneared, knowing EXACTLY who they were.<p>

"Starscream...Thundercracker...Skywarp."

Vinnie grinned, then mocked a bow.

"WELCOME.  
>do what do I owe this "honor"<p>

"SILENCE, Flesh Creature..." began Starscream, whose voice was "sniveling" sounding

"Lord Megatron wishes to speak with you reguarding your "progress."

Vinnie narrowed his eyes, frowned...then, growled.

"terrific..." groaned Vinnie

in a bright flash, Bluestreak suddenly appeared in a wide open field.  
>he drove uncontrollably for awhile...then, CRASHED into a large tree, finally stopping.<p>

"ow..." said Cree

Bluestreak finally backed up, revealing a dented bumber.  
>Sam and the others opened the door and got out, Bluestreak then transformed into robot mode.<p>

Bluestreak fell on his rear and held his head, he seemed to groan.

"hey...is he OKAY?" asked Abby

"well, how would YOU feel if you were a car who just crashed into a large tree at full speed." said Sam

"Hmmm...not pretty good."

Sam approached Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak...you okay?"

Bluestreak made electronic beeping noises.

"Uhhh...O-KAY, what's that mean?" asked Cree

Sam turned to them and smiled.

"he says he has a headache, but he'll be fine in a few minutes or so."

"how do YOU know that?" asked Nigel

"it's the POWUH OF FRIENDSHIP!" exclaimed Kuki with a giggle

"actually, I've learned to speak Cybertronian."

"cyber-what?" said Hoagie, confused

"it's a long story."

Abby exhaled.

"well, given what we've just been through...  
>I think we deserve SOME explaination!"<p>

"like for starters: WHERE are we?" said Hoagie

the group all looked at the open field around them.  
>they then saw some animals in a distance: An Elephant, some Zebras and a couple Girraffs.<p>

"given the local wildlife...there is only ONE place we could be right now." said Sam

"Brooklyn?"

everyone eyed Wally.

"No...AFRICA.  
>the African Savannah to be precise."<p>

"AFRICA!" exclaimed Wally

"what are we doing in-"

"It's so OBVIOUS that we teleported, Numbuh Four." said Hoagie

"that's right, Hoagie.  
>though, AFRICA wasn't my first choice..." began Sam<p>

"we were in such a rush back there, that we Transwarped Randomly.  
>we could of teleported AnYWHERE...and, it seems that Africa was "here"<p>

"cool." said Hoagie

Sam sighed, then turned to face Abby and the others.

"okay...I guess I'd better start explaining some things."

"we're listening..." said Abby

Sam sighed, rubbing his head.

"you remember when I told you that I used to be a Goverment Agent?"

everyone except Abby (and, Bluestreak) looked shocked.

"yeah, you worked for Global Security." said Abby

"well...I didn't tell you EVERYTHING about my job."

[Meanwhile, on Planet Mars]

Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp flew towards the RED PLANET near Earth and landed.  
>they transformed into robot mode, allowing Vinnie down to the ground.<p>

"THUNDERCRACKER!, SKYWARP!  
>take Rumble and Frenzy to "The Doctor"<p>

"affimative, Commander Starscream." said Thundercracker

the two decepticons transformed and few towards a large, purple starship: THE NEMESIS.  
>Starscream grabbed Vinnie and approached the ship, Vinnie growled.<p>

"NOT SO TIGHT, YOU RUST-BUCKET!"

"sorry, HUMAN.  
>but, you Fleshlings are so "fragile." said Starscream with a snear<p>

Starscream soon entered the ship and reached the war room.  
>this was where MANY Decepticons were gathered, and had a red hologram of The Earth at the center.<p>

Starscream dropped Vinnie down.  
>the teenager glared at the Jet, then a voice rang out.<p>

"well...look whose BACK!"

Vinnie looked to see a little girl approach.  
>a JAPANESE girl with pigtails and wearing a purple sweater.<p>

Vinnie immediatly glared in anger.

"MUSHI!"

"I warned you not to be "overconfident"

Vinnie immediatly ran up and grabbed Mushi.  
>he angrily started to shake the girl around.<p>

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!  
>it's all YOUR FAULT my plan to destroy the Arctic Base FAILED!"<p>

"DO NOT BLAME "ME", VINNIE!" began Mushi, right after Vinnie stopped shaking her

"I did my job the best I could.  
>YOUR the one that didn't consider ALL errors in your scheme."<p>

Vinnie growled, then raised a fist at her.

"WHY YOU-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted a voice, that sounded DARK and "scratchy"

everyone looked to see a massive, silver robot with a large Fusion Cannon attatched to his forearm approach.

"LORD MEGATRON!" exlaimed Starscream

Megatron approached, then looked down at the two humans.

"I hear your missions have encountered some "setbacks"

"IT'S ALL "HER" FAULT!" shouted Vinnie

"IT IS NOT!" defended Mushi

"SILENCE!  
>as far as I am concerned: YOU BOTH FAILED!"<p>

Vinnie and Mushi were silent was Megatron spoke.

"it took SOLAR CYCLES to gather enough Dark Energon to produce that bomb.  
>which costed us MANY Decepticon Workers in the process...it is TOO RISKY to create another right now."<p>

Vinnie growled.  
>then, Megatron spoke again.<p>

"BUT...we still have SOME Dark Energon Crystals left over.  
>Dark Energon that I trust you humans could use with little difficulty."<p>

Vinnie took a moment to ponder this...he then smiled evily.

"yes...of course.  
>with Dark Energy powering my weapons, I shall have enough firepower to bring the Kids Next Door Moonbase CRUMBLING to it's knees!" exclaimed Vinnie<p>

Mushi snickered.

"and, "I" know a way into the base."

Vinnie turned and faced the girl.

"even "I" find it unlikely that you uncovered Moonbase Security codes from your sister's room."

"I've got BETTER than that, Vinnie...  
>I managed to convince some KND Operatives on the Moonbase to "open the doors" for us."<p>

Vinnie eyed the girl, surprised.

"you what-, HOW on earth did you do that!"

Mushi giggled wickedly.

"oh, nothing special: I just promised THEIR LIVES and a chance at POWER."

Megatron chuckled evily.

"GOOD...more humans to serve our cause."

Megatron then got serious.

"but FIRST...some "business", SOUNDWAVE!"

another Decepticon approached.  
>this robot was dark blue, wore a red visor, a silver mouthplate and, his chest was a glowling, light purple glass-like surface with a Decepticon emblem on it.<p>

"yes, lord megatron?" said Soundwave, whose voice was electronic-sounding

"fetch Vincent's new EXO-SUIT.

"yes, my lord."

Soundwave left.  
>he soon returned, olding a human-sized pod of some sort.<p>

Soundwave put the pod down before Vinnie and opened it.  
>as the lid swung open...it revealed a Dark Purple suit of battle armor.<p>

armor that looked a little like Vinnie's "Teem Ninja Armor"  
>only, THIS was obviously more advanced...and, bore the Decepticon Emblem on it's chestplate.<p>

"this suit shall protent your WEAK, FLESHY Body.  
>and, grant you the raw power that is the Decepticon Force." began Megatron<p>

Vinnie grinned, snickering.  
>he approache dthe new armor and touched it.<p>

"and, the MecTech?"

"greating improved from your standard Gauntlets.  
>this THIS, you shall tear apart those "human protoforms" and we'll on your way to ruling this planet."<p>

Vinnie smiled.

"exellent..."

Mushi crossed her arms and huffed.

"when do "I" get one of those!"

"currently underdevelopment." repied Soundwave

Mushi groaned, the pouted.

"Suit up, IMMEDIATLY!  
>I have Decepticon forces waiting...you attack the Moonbase as soon as possible."<p>

Vinnie grinned.

"soon isn't "soon enough"  
>I won't stop til' I rip apart the KND, and EVERYONE ELSE that stands in my way!"<p>

Megatron grinned evily.

"glad to hear it...DECEPTICON."

[Africa]

"so...your team was N.E.S.T." began Abby, after hearing Sam's story

"yes, it was."

"and, it stood for-"

"NON-BIOLOGICAL-EXTRATERRESTRIAL SPECIES TEAM, or: NEST.  
>it was an Alliance between the Autobots and Humans of Planet Earth...<br>our purpose was to protect the earth the Decepticons and any other global threats."

"and, these Autobots and Decepticons...their all the same species of Alien Robot?" said Cree

"locked in a galactic Civil War that has lasted for CENTURIES.  
>their war left their own homeplanet a Barren Wasteland, forcing them to leave their world-"<p>

"and, come to OURS." said Nigel

Sam sighed.

"well...that's ONE of the reasons."

Cree pondered something.

"and...that BOMB that Vinnie planted at the Arctic Base.  
>you said it was a "Dark Energon Bomb?"...what's Dark Energon?"<p>

"Dark Energon is the negative equivilent of Regular Energon...  
>Energon is the life-force of all life on Cybertron, it gives them life."<p>

"and, lemme guess...DARK ENERGON takes it away." said Hoagie, figuring it out

"that's right, Gilligan.  
>Dark Energon DRAINS the life from Transformers, even kills upon contact."<p>

Cree pondered this.

"so...if the bomb detonated-"

"then, Dark Energon would of consumed the entire Kids Next Door Arctic Base...killing ALL within it."

Cree and Sector V gasped in shock as Sam's words.

"although...there is ONE THING that bothers me." began Sam

"what?" asked Abby

"Vinnie is OBVIOUSLY working with Decepticons-"

"yeah, seeing as how he has Dark Energon and those weapons." said Hoagie

"yeah-yeah, but it STILL doesn't make any sense!  
>the Decepticons HATE humans, they look at us like INSECTS...why would the cons be working with humans?"<p>

Abby narrowed her eyes.

"more importantly: why would HUMANS be working willingly with the Decepticons."

Sam growled.

"I don't like this...Vinnie wants to see the KND completly destroyed, he's made THAT clear."

"and, if those Decepticons are helping him..." thought Cree

Cree then got worried.

"oh, god!, THIS IS BAD!  
>WE'VE GOT TO STOP VINNIE!"<p>

"I KNOW, CREE!" exclaimed Sam

"look, can't you get help from NEST?"

"he can't, Cree." began Abby

"NEST has been disbanded for YEARS."

"WHAT!"

"she's right.  
>due to a lack in major decepticon activity, the Goverment pulled all our funding." said Sam<p>

"so...there's NOTHING we can do?"

Sam was silent, then spoke.

"no...there is ALWAYS something we can do.  
>and, right now...our TOP priority is stopping Vinnie his Decepticon allies by ANY MEANS NECCESSARY."<p>

Sam turned to Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak...let's go."

Bluestreak nodded, he then transformed back into a car and opened his doors.

"where to now, back to Sector V?" asked Abby

"no way, Vinnie's gang and the CONS could still be there waiting for us.  
>the only place SAFE from them is a NEST base...and, I still remember were one is."<p>

Sam, Cree and the kids all got inside the car/bluestreak.  
>the car then hovered above the air and flew in the sky.<p>

"Bluestreak...transwarp us to DETROIT, MICHIGAN."

Bluestreak beeped, then charged with energy and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Author Note: The Grand Decepticon Invasion of earth has BEGUN...and, the Kids Next Door Moonbase is the first target!<p>

how can earth possably survive this onslaught with so little autobots protecting them?

find out in the next chapter...


	8. Moonbase Attack

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 07: Moonbase Attack

[Detroit, Michigan]

in a blinding flash, Bluestreak suddenly appeared in the skyway of Detroit.  
>the car hovered in the air a bit before finally landing, returning it's wheels to normal.<p>

as Bluestreak drove off, Nigel spoke.

"what are we doing here?"

"HERE, is where a secret NEST base is located.  
>it's the only safe place we can be to plan our next move."<p>

"so...where is it?" asked Hoagie

"you'll find out." said Sam

just then, a car rammed into the broadside of Bluestreak.

"GAHH!" exclaimed Cree

Bluestreak's vehicle mode rolled continuously across the ground before finally stopping, narrowing tipping over on it's back.

"is...everyone alright?" said Sam

everyone groaned.

"i'll take that as a "maybe"

Sam then looked and saw a Black Police car approaching.

"why did a Police Man attack us?" asked Kuki

Sam further examined the squad car...and spotted a Decepticon Emblem on it.  
>and, the words: "To Punish and Enslave" on it's backside.<p>

"that's no cop car...It's BARRICADE!"

"what?"

"a decepticon." growled Sam

"BLUESTREAK!  
>GET US OUT OF HERE!"<p>

Bluestreak obeyed and sped off down the highway, Barricade followed...blaring his sirens.

as Bluestreak raced off with Barricade following in hot pursuit, Hoagie laughed.

"AWESOME!  
>this is just like: "America's WILDEST Police Chases!"<p>

"yeah, except WE'RE being chased!" shouted Abby

"oh, right."

just then, Barricade made a sharp turn and disapeared/

"hey...where'd he go?" said Cree

"Did he give up?" asked Wally

"don't count on it...  
>he's around here somewhe-"<p>

BANG!

Barricade suddenly came out of nowhere and rammed into the front side of Bluestreak.  
>this sent the Autobot into a uncontrollable, drifting spin...before finally stopping.<p>

Barricade then TRANSFORMED into robot mode and stomped towards Bluestreak.  
>a gatling gun formed on his forearm and he aimed the weapon at Bluestreak.<p>

"time to DIE, Autobot.  
>you, and your "Insect Friends"<p>

at that moment, ANOTHER Police Car raced towards them.  
>this one was all white, however.<p>

"oh, great...ANOTHER ONE!" exclaimed Wally

guns suddenly formed from the car...and, shot at Barricade.  
>the decepticon fell to the ground from the barrage of gun fire and laser blasts.<p>

the white squad car then stopped, retracting it's weapons.  
>then, it transformed into a robot...a robot with Blue Optics and an Autobot symbol.<p>

Barricade looked up to see teh Autobot approach, now wielding duel blasters.

"prowl..." said Barricade, darkly

Prowl stared down at the Decepticon.

"I've finally caught you, Decepti-Punk.  
>now, STAY DOWN!...if you know what's good for you."<p>

Barricade gritted his metal teeth.  
>he then flipped out his gatling gun and fired at Prowl.<p>

Prowl blocked the bullets with his armored forearm then, retaliated with his own energy shots.

Barricade, however...flipped backwards to avoid this and, now stood up, firing shots back at Prowl.

Bluestreak finally transformed (which made the humans inside fall down to the ground)

Prowl glanced over at them.

"SAM?, Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak shifted his hands into blasters and fired at Barricade.  
>two armed opponents soon proved TOO MUCH for the Decepticon.<p>

so...Barricade unleashed an explosive wave of energy, knocking everyone down.  
>he then transformed back into Vehicle Mode and drove away using his turbo boosters.<p>

Prowl put away his weapons, then walked over to the others.

"Sam...never thought I'd see YOU and Bluestreak in Detroit, again.  
>I thought the two of you were traveling the country."<p>

"plans just changed, Prowl...we need to get to the NEST based here." said Sam

Prowl looked surprised.

"NEST BASE?, wha-"

"The Decepticons are BACK, Prowl...and, they have Humans helping them."

Prowl was now fully shocked.

"Humans...helping decepticons?"

"I know, it doesn't sound right to ME, either.  
>but, believe it or not...It IS happening, and me and my friends NEED to get back to base."<p>

Prowl blinked his optics, then smiled.

"good idea..  
>but, you'd better go on without me.<p>

if Baricade follows you there, the base will be comprimised.  
>I'll stay behind and keep Barricade busy, once he's delt with...i'll join you."<p>

"sounds like a plan." said Sam

Prowl nodded, he then transformed back into vehicle mode.  
>he blared his siren and sped off, searching for Barricade.<p>

"let me guess...ANOTHER of your Autobot friends?" said Cree

"yeah...me and Prowl go way back.  
>he's been fighting Barricade for YEARS...or, so I've heard."<p>

Bluestreak transformed into vehicle mode.

"come on...let's move, before something ELSE happens."

Cree nodded, she and the kids then got inside with Sam.  
>Bluestreak shut his doors and sped off, heading in the direction of the "NEST Base"<p>

[Somewhere in Space]

a KND Spaceship was flying out of earth's orbit and headed towards the Moonbase.  
>just then, the hull of their ship was blown open and in came some Teen Ninjas and human-sized Robots.<p>

and, leading them was VINNIE, Clad in Purple Armor.

"TEENAGERS!" yelled one KND Operative

"DIE, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" shouted Vinnie

one of the robots transformed and shrunk into a gun Vinnie grabbed the gun in mid-air and fired laser shots at the KND Operatives.

his Ninjas and Robots ALSO fired, killing many operatives.  
>soon, ALL of the operatives were defeated...and, Vinnie grinned evily.<p>

"ahhh...this was almost TOO EASY, Mushi." said Vinnie, with wicked wit

Mushi smirked.

"oh, yes...much "easier", Vinnie.  
>then attacking the REAL threat: The Kids Next Door MOONBASE!"<p>

Vinnie scoffed as his ninjas took the controls.

"your an idiot, Sanban..." began Vinnie

"with the codes that your KND Double Agents provided us those KND brats will NEVER expect an attack to come from their own ship!

and, once we've docked in their hanger we'll shut down all security and DESTROY the Moonbase from the inside-out!"

"I thought we were going to WAIT for additional Decepticon Forces to arrive." said Mushi

"oh, THEY can have whatever's LEFT once I'm done.  
>the Moonbase is the symbol of the Kids Next Door Organasation..." began Vinnie<p>

"It's destruction is a pleasure reserved for ME, and ME ALONE!"

just then, a wounded KND Operative grasped onto Vinnie's ankle.

"nooooo..."

Vinnie looked down at the boy in disgust.

"such HEROIC nonsense..."

Vinnie smirked at he formed a Fusion Cannon on his forearm he aimed his weapon at the boy, charged and FIRED...killing him.

"decepticon rule...FOREVER!, HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!"

[Meanwhile, in Detroit]

Bluestreak drove up to an abandoned Auto Factory and stopped at the rusty doors.

"this is it?  
>THIS is the Secret Base?" said Cree<p>

"it may not looke like much OUTSIDE...but, Inside-"

Sam pressed a button, and the rusty doors automaticly opened.  
>Bluestreak drove inside the building, which was full of junk, old equipment and rusty car parts.<p>

"it STILL looks like crud!" said Wally

Bluestreak drove onto a circle on the floor.  
>Sam pressed another button...and, the circle lowered, revealing a elevator-like platform.<p>

"whoa..." said Abby

the platform soon lowered into a pitch black room.  
>Bluestreak drove off the platform, which raised up, hiding the room.<p>

Bluestreak's gull wing doors opened up and, everyone got out as he transformed into robot mode.

Sam walked off somewhere, leaving Cree and Sector V alone with Bluestreak.  
>after a few minutes, Sam pulled a switch and the lights came on.<p>

everyone found themselves inside a HUGE, Underground facility.  
>it was MUCH BIGGER than Sam's private lab back at the Lincoln House.<p>

it was full of weapons, advanced tecnology super computers with largem widescreen monitors, EVERYTHING.

"woooooooow..." said Hoagie, drooling a bit

"it's...the Home Base of MY DREAMS!" exclaimed Nigel

Sam continued to fidle with the switches.  
>Cree and Sector V approached him.<p>

"it'll take some time for the systems to WARM-UP...it hasn't been active in awhile."

"how long?" asked Cree

"normally...HOURS.  
>but, with THIS-"<p>

Sam reached into is shirt and pulled out a Metal Key.

"it should take several minutes or so."

Cree eyed the key.

"uhhh...what's that do?"

"watch."

Sam removed the key strap from his neck.  
>he then moved the tip close to the circut breaker.<p>

the key suddenly made shifting sounds and transformed.  
>the key locked into te circut breaker and Sam turned it.<p>

the key glowed bright blue, and CHARGED the entire base with energy.  
>soon, the computers were working and all the base's systems began humming.<p>

(("NEST BASE IS ONLINE...")) began a computerized voice

(("SYSTEMS AT OPTIMUM EFFICIANCY."))

Sam removed the key, which returned to normal.

"what...WAS THAT!" exclaimed Abby

Sam looked at her.

"a long time ago, THIS key use to be a piece of junk.  
>then, it came in contact with a Cybertronian Artifact called: The ALLSPARK."<p>

"All...Spark?" questioned Kuki

"it was a Metal Cube that was pulsing with limitless energy.  
>the energy transformed this key into an ENERGON KEY, which can do amazing things."<p>

Sam then sighed.

"it...once belonged to a friend of mine."

"oh...i see." said Cree, feeling sympathy

just then, the NEST Base's alarms activated.

(("ALERT!, ALERT!  
>DECEPTICON DISTURBANCE IN PROGRESS.")) said the computer<p>

Sam ran up to the computer monitor, a sdid teh others.

"Location?"

(("EARTH'S MOON."))

an image appeared on-screen, showing the a structure on the Moon being attacked.

"THE KIDS NEXT DOOR MOONBASE!" exclaimed Nigel, in a panic

Sam growled.

(("TARGET OF INTEREST IDENTIFIED...ZOOMING IN."))

the screen showed an image of Vinnie, now wearing an Exo-Suit.

"vinnie...I should of known.

(("ADDITIONAL DECEPTICON FORCED INBOUND...HUMAN CASUALTY RATE RISING."))

Cree gasped.

"you mean...he's killing the operatives!"

"well, what do YOU think "casualty" means?" said Sam

as Sector V watched the destruction, Kuki started to cry.  
>Sam narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists.<p>

"Sam..." began Abby

Sam looked at her.

"isn't there ANYTHING we can do?"

Sam was silent, then spoke.

"there is ONE thing...but, I'm not sure it it'll work."

"we'll try ANYTHING."

Sam sighed.

"alright...follow me."

Sam walked off, the others followed.  
>he approached a large device that looked like a giant tuning fork.<p>

"what's that?" Said Cree

"It's called a "Space Bridge"...  
>it's a device used by Cybertronians that can teleport someone ANYWHERE." began Sam<p>

"It's primarily used to travel to different galaxies in an instant."

"like how Bluestreak teleported from Sector V to Africa." said Hoagie

"yes, only THIS device has ALOT more Transwarp Drives.  
>and, as such...requires MORE energy to create working portals."<p>

Sam then turned and faced the group.

"my plan is this: if we can get this old thing working, again...  
>then, we can open up a portal to the KND Moonbase and get as many operatives HERE where it's safe."<p>

"but, what about the MOONBASE!" exclaimed Nigel

"the base is LOST, Number One...deal with it.  
>their are TOO MANY enemies to fight, our only priority now is saving those kids."<p>

"sounds like a plan to me!" said Hoagie

Sam groaned.

"it won't be as EASY as you think...  
>this Space Bridge hasn't been used or Checked On in YEARS, i'm not if it'll work correctly."<p>

"do your BEST, Sam...I know you can do it." Said Abby

Sam smiled, he then sighed as he faced the Bridge Controls.

"okay...here goes."

Sam took the Energon Key and plugged it into the controls.  
>the machine then hummed and whined, then...a blue portal formed within the Warp Gate.<p>

a portal that sparked a bit.

"DARN!, it's just like I thought.  
>the portal is UNSTABLE, it could deactivate at any moment!"<p>

"YOU HAVE TO DO AOMETHING!" exclaimed Cree

"I'll keep using my key, maybe sufficiant energy will keep it up.  
>but, I don't know how long it'll last, and if I use too much energy...the whole thing could overload."<p>

Sam looked at Abby.

"Abby...enter in the Coordnants to access the Moonbase."

"Okay."

Abby ran over and typed something in, the machine beeped.

"good...your in.  
>now, take Bluestreak and get in there!"<p>

"Yes, Sir."

[KND Moonbase, Main Lobby]

(("Their defenses are broken...LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN!")) shouted Vinnie over a COMM Radio

Teen Ninjas and Decepticon Drones burst into the main lobby of the moonbase.  
>they relentlessly fired upon the operatives, killing and destroying anything and EVERYTHING in sight.<p>

leading the KND against this attacked was Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 (Rachel)  
>and, the Decommiccion officer and Second-In-Command, Numbuh 86 (Fanny)<p>

"DON'T LET UP, TROOP!  
>we need to give our fellow agents time to evacuate!" exclaimed Rachel<p>

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Fanny

just then, a blue portal suddenly appeared and everyone stopped firing.  
>a Blue, white striped car then drove out of the portal, drifted and tripped a Decepticon Drone.<p>

the doors opened, and Cree (In civilian clothes) and Sector V ran out, armed with weapons.

then, (to Rachel and Fanny's shock) the car transformed into Bluestreak and attacked the Drones.  
>Cree immeditaly ran for the Ninjas and struck at them with her weapon, Sector V ran for Rachel and Fanny.<p>

"Sector V...WHAT'S GOING ON!" exclaimed Rachel

"and, WHY are you with dat Teenager, and that MONSTER!" complained the Irish girl

"no time to explain, right now." said Nigel

"LISTEN!, I have a friend on the other side of that portal who can help us...  
>we need to evacuate NOW, get everyone surviving Operative into that portal , where' it's SAFE!" said Abby<p>

Rachel smiled.

"actually, I'm glad your here with that portal...I've already given the oder to evacuate.  
>all our escape pods are being ejected as we speak, but there are STILL operatives trapped here."<p>

"what about our ships?" said Wally

"destroyed by those machines." said Fanny

"oh."

at that moment, the kids all saw escape pod being blasted away from the base.  
>they were obviously headed for earth, but they suddenly saw jets fure at them, destroying some.<p>

"NO!" shouted Rachel

Bluestreak and Cree then approached, having fought off their enemies.

"bluestreak..."

Abby ran towards teh Autobot.

"BLUESTREAK!  
>CONTACT SAM, WE NEED HIM!"<p>

Bluestreak beeped.  
>he made static noises...then, Abby heard Sam's voice.<p>

(("Abby?"))

"SAM!"

(("Abby, what's going on!"))

"Bad news, Sam.  
>Decepticon Jets are shooting at the Escape Pods that Numbuh 362 ordered to be launched."<p>

Abby was near tears in fear.

"Sam...THEIR KILLING THEM!

(("WHAT!, they can't-"))

suddenly, Sam fell silent.  
>Abby became puzzled.<p>

"Sam?"

after a few minutes, Sam spoke again.

(("Not to worry, Number Five...it's ALL taken care of."))

before Abby could say anything...something else came out of the portal: a White Police Car.  
>the car Transformed into Prowl, who took out his duel blasters...ready for battle.<p>

(("Prowl, get outside the base.  
>Decepticons are firing on KND Escape Pods, You CANNOT let those pods be destroyed.))<p>

"you've got it."

Prowl took out a device and activated it.  
>his body charged with blue energy...then, he disappeared.<p>

Fanny's mouth was gaping open.

"what the-"

(("Prowl's got things under control...  
>YOU just focus on getting the operatives still in the base to the portal.")) said Sam from Bluestreak<p>

"roger." said Abby

Nigel then turned to Rachel.

"Numbuh Three Sixty-Two, you and Nunbuh Eighty-Six get into the portal.  
>our friend SAM will keep you safe from Vinnie and his forces."<p>

"with all due respect, Numbuh One...  
>I can't just leave while there are still operatives trapped here."<p>

"We'll take care of things here.  
>but, YOU and Eighty-Six must get to safety."<p>

"but, I-"

"RACHEL, PLEASE!  
>you are our leader...as long as YOU live, the Kids Next Door Lives.<p>

Rachel was surprised at this.  
>Nigel NEVER called her by her name, before...not unless he was "dead serious" about something.<p>

Rachel sighed.

"okay, Numbuh One...I trust you."

"well, I DON'T!" shouted Fanny

Rachel glared at her.

"unless YOU say so, supreme leader, SIR." said Fanny, nervously

Rachel looked back at Nigel.

"be careful, soldier."

Nigel nodded.  
>Rachel and Fanny walked away and headed towards the portal.<p>

once then were inside, Abby spoke.

"Sam...did they make it thru?"

(("yeah, they did.  
>there a little "shocked", but there fine."))<p>

suddenly, the doors and windows are shut tight by metal blast doors.

(("LOCKDOWN MODE INITIATED...")) said a computer voice

(("what's going on back there?")) said Sam

"I...I don't know.  
>somehow, the Moonbase has gone into Lockdown Mode." said Abby<p>

(("well, THAT isn't good...")) began Sam

(("now, the operatives can't get to the portal."))

"you think Vinnie's on to us?" said Abby

(("possably...but, that isn't important, right now.  
>right now, you need to DEACTIVATE Lockdown Mode, IMMEDIATLY."))<p>

"to do that, we'll need to get to the control room." said Hoagie

(("hang on...")) said Sam

after a few minutes, Sam spoke again.

(("okay, Number Three Sixty-Two is here to help."))

(("Greetings, Operatives...") said the voice of Rachel

"Supreme Leader, sir." said Nigel

(("I know a faster way to get to the control room...  
>and, the top-secret security codes to shut down the Lockdown Mode."))<p>

"GREAT!"

(("but, first, you must reach the control room."))

"not a problem...Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak nodded.  
>he approached a blast door and punched it, ripping thru the door.<p>

"whoa...sure glad your on OUR SIDE." said Hoagie

Bluestreak make beeping noises.  
>he then transformed into vehicle mode, the group got inside and he drove off down the hall.<p>

[Later]

Bluestreak rammed into a blast door, knocking it over.  
>he stopped and transformed, letting his human passengers drop down.<p>

"here we are...the control room." said Abby

(("EXELLENT!, now...head for the console and imput-"))

"sorry, Kids Next Door...but, I CAN'T let you do that."

Bluestreak, Cree and Sector V looked to see Vinnie hovering over them, smirking.

"VINNIE!" exclaimed Abby

"in the flesh..." smirked Vinnie

Cree growled hatefuly at Vinnie.

"VINNIE, YOU MURDERER!  
>how could you do this!"<p>

Vinnie chuckled.

"come now, Cree...you would of done the same thing."

"HELL NO!  
>I would NEVER kill innocent kids!"<p>

Vinnie snickered.

"oh, and I suppose that plan you once had to send the old Moonbase into the Sun was "merciful"

Cree froze at this.

"T-That was DIFFERENT!  
>I knew the Kids would of evacuated in time, and I NEVER SHOT AT THEM!"<p>

"keep telling yourself that, darling."

Cree's eyes suddenly burned with rage.

"DARLING!"

"Stand aside, Vinnie...NOW." commanded Nigel

"no can do, BALDY.  
>I know Sammy is using a Space Bridge to TRY and save the Brats..."<p>

Vinnie grinned.

"see, THAT is why I initiated the Moonbase's Lockdown Mode.  
>so, that once I overload this base's power supply and blow it apart...every operative will go with it."<p>

"You can't fight ALL OF US, Vinnie.  
>in case you haven't noticed...our "guns" are bigger than yours." said Abby, pointing at Bluestreak<p>

"oh, BELIEVE me...I would love to prove how wrong you are.  
>but...sadly, I haven't the time to fight, so I'll leave you to my "faithful" Second-In-Command."<p>

Vinniethen hovered down and pressed a button.  
>a door opened...and, in walked a young girl who looked very much like Kuki.<p>

Kuki was stunned, shocked beyond belief.

"M-MUSHI!"

Mushi was silent, she just smiled evily.

"who ELSE do you think supplied me with the KND Security Codes?  
>you should REALLY keep your doors locked, Sanban...you never know if your "baby sister" is snooping around."<p>

Vinnie's words stung at Kuki's heart like jagged daggers.  
>Vinnie then glanced at Mushi one last time.<p>

"take care of them."

Mushi grinned.

"at once, "O' Might Vincent"

Vinnie flew away, leaving Mushi alone with the others.  
>the girl then reached into her pocket and pulled out a Laser Gun.<p>

"now...which one of you shall I kill FIRST?"

Kuki finally approached Mushi, her eyes wet.

"KUKI, DON'T!" shouted Wally

Kuki didn't hear him.

"why, mushi...WHY!" pleaded Kuki

Mushi just glared at her older sister.

"Why?...WHY NOT!  
>you were ALWAYS the favorite in out family, ALWAYS the Lucky One."<p>

Kuki stared in disbelief as Mushi ranted.

"Who got the most toys, YOU!  
>who got invited into the Kids Next Door, YOU!<br>who has the most REAL friends, YOU!  
>and, who has some "Idiot Boy with the Stupid Accent" crushing on you?"<p>

Kuki was silent.

"uhhh-"

"YOU!"

Mushi finally fired her laser, hitting Kuki in the knee.  
>Kuki stumbled down, clutching her stinging burn, nearly crying.<p>

"KUKI!"

Mushi aimed her gun at the others, threatening.  
>she then looked back down at her sister.<p>

"you got EVERYTHING, sister...I had nothing.  
>I never could compete with you, no matter how hard I tried.<p>

my parents ignore me, I was booted out of KND Recruitment training SEVERAL TIMES!  
>I never could make any friends at school, and that LUNATIC "King Sandy" left me for a CUTER GIRL!"<p>

Mushi grasped Kuki by her shirt, bringing her face to hers.

"IS IT ANY WONDER THAT WHEN THE DECEPTICONS SHOWED UP, OFFERING ME RENVEGE...I ACCEPTED THEM!

"m-mushi...i'm sorry. I never-"

"KNEW!, of course you didn't.  
>YOU were too busy being "perfect" to notice."<p>

Mushi threw her sister down, then walked away.

"but, my New Friend understand.  
>THEY are my new family, now."<p>

Kuki tried her best to stand.

"Mushi, PLEASE...this isn't right."

Mushi stopped.  
>she glanced back at her sister...and smiled.<p>

"I KNOW...I just don't care."

Mushi turned and faced them.  
>she then pulled back her sleeve, revealing a Decepticon Emblem tattoo on her skin.<p>

"I'm with the Decepticons, now.  
>and, my mission is to make sure NONE OF YOU...leave this place, ALIVE."<p>

hust then, a vehicle burst through a wall.  
>the vehicle was a Green and Purple Dump Truck.<p>

it transformed into a large, bulky robot.

"Kids Next Door...meet LONG HAUL.  
>he's teh Constructicon that'll help me TEAR YOU ALL APART!"<p>

Long Haul knelt down and lowered his open hand.  
>Mushi stepped onto his palm and Long Haul stood up.<p>

The decepticon placed her on his shoulder.  
>Mushi walked over to his head and knocked on it's side.<p>

a shifting sound was heard, and a hatch opened up.  
>Mushi stepped inside Long Haul's massive head and the hatch closed.<p>

inside, Mushi walke din teh center of a now open chamber.  
>wires suddenly emerged and latched onto her body and limbs, connecting to her own nervous system.<p>

finally, a metal helmet with a red visor connected to wires landed on her head.  
>Mushi smiled as she saw Long Haul's visuals, all colored RED.<p>

she clenched her fists, which made Long Haul clench his fists.

"Exellent..." said Mushi, whose voice was heard by the others

Kuki stared at Long Haul.

"M-Mushi?, is that you?"

Long Haul stared down at Kuki.

(("Yes...and, NO.  
>I have just linked myself with this Decepticon, become it's "Headmaster" if you will.")) began Mushi<p>

(("now, I shall crush you all!  
>and, I won't even have to get my cute blouse all BLOODY while doing it."))<p>

Long Haul looked at Bluestreak, who was in a defensive posture.

"but, FIRST...we kill the Autobot." said Long Haul

(("the autobot?...YES, of course.  
>we KILL my sister's Autobot friend...then, the rest!"))<p>

Long Haul slammed his metal fist into his palm.  
>Bluestreak just clenched his servos, ready to fight.<p>

(("this is gonna get GREASY!)) Shouted Mushi and Long Haul, together

* * *

><p>Author Note: Headmaster Reference, Movieverse Barricade vs. G1 Prowl and a 1986 TF Movie scene (Vinnie's attack on the KND Ship)...yeah, it's good to be a Transformers Fan.<p> 


	9. Victory or Defeat

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 08: Victory or Defeat

[KND Moonbase, Control Room]

(("THIS IS GONNA GET GREASY!))

Kuki gasped in shock as Long Haul/Mushi charged.  
>Bluestreak also charged and struggled against the Constructicon, preventing it from CRUSHING Kuki.<p>

"KUKI!, GET BACK HERE!" shouted Wally

Kuki finally broke from her shock and ran back.  
>they watched as Bluestreak and Long Haul Struggled, almost like "Pro-Wrestlers"<p>

from within Long Haul's head...Mushi got a CRUEL idea.

(("why so SILENT, Autobot?...don't got nothin' to say?")) began Mushi

Bluestreak was silent.

(("oh, THAT'S RIGHT...you can't talk!"))

Mushi snickered.

(("oh, well...maybe it's better that way.  
>you probably have an ugly voice, why ELSE would the Autobots "fail" to fix you?, HA! HA!"))<p>

Bluestreak growled, some liquid escaping his optic.

"heh-heh, GOOD.  
>that got him, Keep it up." muttered Long Haul to Mushi<p>

(("your an EMBARRASSMENT to the entire Autobot Faction, BLUESTREAK!  
>no wonder the other Autobots left you behind, THEY JUST WANTED TO BE RID OF YOU!"))<p>

Bluestreak yelled out in rage, wheezing a bit he attacked Long Haul furiously, which the Constructicon easily blocked.

"li..ar." said Bluestreak, his voice still broken-up

Long Haul grabbed Bluestreak by his head and slammed him against the ground, causing a slight tremor.  
>as the Autobot lay on the ground, groaning...Long Haul balled his servos into fists, then protruded metal spikes.<p>

(("let's put this poor excuse for an autobot "out-of-his-misery...")) said Mushi

"Yessss..." agreed Long Haul

the Decepticon began to relentlessly pound at Bluestreak each blow made the Autobot cry out in pain even more.

"STOP IT, YOUR HURTING HIM!" shrieked Kuki, near tears

(("NEVEEEEEEEER!)) shouted Mushi and Long Haul, together

Cree narrowed her eyes.  
>the teenager then ran towards Bluestreak.<p>

"CREE, WAIT!" exclaimed Abby

Cree climbed up Bluestreak's shoulder, doing her best to hold on.  
>she then climbed to the autobot's head and knocked on his helmet.<p>

"bluestreak!  
>bluestreak, PLEASE...if you can hear me, OPEN UP!"<p>

Bluestreak made groaning noises.

"I can help you fight!  
>just...do what Long Haul did and LET ME IN!"<p>

Bluestreak struggled.  
>Cree heard transforming noises...then, a hatch opened.<p>

Cree ran inside, letting the hatch close behind her.

"CREE!" shouted Abby

Long Haul continued to punch at Bluestreak.  
>then, the Autobot's optics suddenly flashed.<p>

Long Haul threw another punch...but, Bluestreak caught it in his palm.  
>Long Haul struggled, but Bluestreak slowly got up...then, finally struck at him with his own fist.<p>

the Decepticon stagger backwards.  
>Bluestreak took a fighting stance, glaring at Long Haul.<p>

(("Round TWO...")) Said Cree's voice

Mushi gritted her teeth, screaming in her throat.  
>Long Haul charged and tried to attack Bluestreak...but, the autobot easily countered him.<p>

he gripped his chestplate, lifted him over him then, tossed him into a nearby wall...which dazed both HIM and Mushi.

(("HA!, You see that!  
>THAT is why "I" am "Numbuh Eleven!")) exclaimed Cree<p>

Long Haul got up, and CHARGED after Bluestreak/Cree.  
>from within his head, Cree just smirked at the Decepticon.<p>

she then raised up her fist (which made Bluestreak do the same)

"hey, MUSHI..." began Cree

"HAMMER TIME!"

Cree/Bluestreak slammed his fist HARD against Long Haul's head as he charged at them the powerful punch, combined with Long Haul's own speed pretty much made the IMPACT "effective"

the chamber inside his head vibrated violently...which knocked Mushi around.

(("OW!...HEY, QUIT IT!")) exclaimed Mushi

Long Haul's fell down, his hatch opened as well Mushi fell out of the Decepticon's head, tumbling down

"AAAAAHHH!"

Mushi screamed as she fell down to the ground.  
>Cree then emerged from Bluestreak and leapt down stealthly to her.<p>

the rest of Sector V joined her.  
>Mushi growled angrily at Long Haul, gritting her teeth<p>

"GET UP YOU STUPID HULK OF JUNK!, GET UP!" shouted Mushi at Long Haul

Long Haul just groaned in pain.  
>Mushi angrily kicked him...then, shrieked out in pain.<p>

"FRAAAGG!" cursed Mushi

Cree Smirked.

"time to put you to bed, you little brat." said Cree

Mushi growled.

"I don't think so, TEENAGER."

Mushi reached into her pocket and pulled out a device: a Transwarp Drive.

"LATER, LOSERS!"

Mushi activated the drive, charging herself with energy.  
>in a blinding flash, she vanished...obviously teleporting to an unknown location.<p>

"crud...I hate it when they run away."

(("Sector V!...what's going on back there!")) said Rachel over Bluestreak's InterCOMM/Radio

"Oh...N-Nothing.  
>we just encountered some "difficulties", we're ready now." said Abby<p>

(("GOOD.  
>then, head on over to the console..."))<p>

Abby ran over to the consol of the Control Room.

(("now, enter in THESE coordnants."))

"got it."

(("ELEVEN...TWENTY-SEVEN...NINETEEN...NINTEY-EIGHT..."))

Abby typed in HALF of the code.

"okay...I got it."

(("TWELVE...SIX...TWO-THOUSAND...TWO."))

Abby typed in the last of the code.

"okay, got it."

(("GOOD, then you SHOULD have full access to the base.  
>all you have to do now is DEACTIVATE Lockdown Mode."))<p>

"okay..."

Abby typed something in.

(("LOCKDOWN MODE DEACTIVATED.")) said a Computer Voice

at that moment, all the bright lights came on and, the metal blast doors on the doors and windows shifted away.

"WE'RE CLEAR!" exclaimed Abby

(("Exellent!  
>now, as long as your THERE: tell everyone to head to the Portal, the Escape Pods must all be GONE by now."))<p>

"Yes, SIR, Supreme Leader, SIR."

Abigail activated the KND Moonbase Speaker System.

"ATTENTION ALL OPERATIVES!, ATTENTION ALL OPERATIVES!  
>in case the Escape Pods have all been ejected, PROCEED TO THE MOONBASE LOBBY, IMMEDIATLY!<p>

REPEAT: PROCEED TO THE MOONBASE LOBBY, IMMEDIATLY there is a Portal there that can transport you to saftey."

Abby deactivated the COMM.

"that outta do it."

just then, a familure voice spoke on Bluestreak's radio.

(("MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, SAM!  
>all escape pods have successfuly made it to earth, and the 'Cons are retreating.")) said Prowl<p>

(("Good work, Prowl.  
>now, Transwarp outta there!")) said Sam<p>

(("Roger."))

"So...does this mean we're done?" asked Wally

(("Negative, Number Four.  
>there are STILL operatives trapped in the Moonebase."))<p>

"yeah, and Vinnie said he's going to Overload the Moonbase's power supply..." said Abigail

(("overloa-...SCRAP!. that explains why the Decepticons Jets are retreating."))

"Sa-?"

"ABBY, you have to get everyone evacuated NOW!  
>it sounds like Vinnie is trying to do the SAME THING he tried to do at the Arctic Base..."))<p>

"Maybe we could stop him, if we hurr-"

"NO TIME!, the portal I generated is getting WEAKER.  
>just get back to the Lobby and escort as many Operatives to safety as you CAN!"<p>

Abby sighed sharply.

"alright, Sam...understood."

Sector V, Cree and Bluestreak all ran back to the lobby as fast as they could.

[Elsewhere]

Vinnie blasted a door down and walked into the Generator Room of the KND Moonbase.

"STOP!, YOU CA-"

Vinnie shot at the KND Guards calously, not even bothering to look at them.  
>the Purple Armored Teen approached the generator and smirked evily.<p>

he then summoned his arm-mounted Fusion Cannon and opened up a compartment in it.  
>Vinnie then reached into his armor and pulled out a cartridge that contained shards of DARK ENERGON.<p>

"finally...after YEARS of fighting these blasted kids.  
>the Teen Ninjas shall AT LAST!, achieve victory over the Kids Next Door, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"<p>

Vinnie loaded the Dark Energon Cartridge into his Fusion Cannon, empowering it.  
>he aimed his Cannon and charged it (which took a little longer than normal for some reason)<p>

"say: "goodbye"...kids next door, FOREVER!"

[Meanhile, at the Lobby]

"GO! GO! GO!"

Sevtor V and Bluestreak stood near the ever shrinking Portal as they helped various KND Operatives get thru to the other side.

"SAM!...how's it looking?" said Abby to Bluestreak

(("doing PRETTY well...")) Began Sam

(("but, the Portal is STILL getting weaker by the second, I fear it could collapse at ANY TIME"))

"we'll do our be-"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!

suddenly, the ground began to shake violently.  
>so violently...that it even knocked over Bluestreak.<p>

(("ABBY!  
>ABBY, WHAT WAS THAT!"))<p>

Abby groaned as she and the others got up.

"I...I don't know.  
>some kind of explosion of some sor-"<p>

just then, everyone heard Vinnie's voice ring out on the Moonbase Speaker.

(("HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAA!  
>you are TOO LATE, Kids Next Door...your DESTRUCTION is at hand!, HA! HA! HAAAAAAAA!"))<p>

Bluestreak's alarms suddenly went off.

(("DANGER!, DANGER, WILL ROBINSON!")) exclaimed Bluestreak via a Soundbyte

(("SCRAP!, Vinnie must of succeeded in overloaded the Base's Power Supply...")) said Sam

"wha-what does that mean!" exclaimed Kuki

"It mean that the entire Moonbase is going to blow in a few short moments!" Exclaimed Hoagie

(("Number Two is correct...everyone needs to get thru the portal, NOW!")) shouted Sam

"alright, EVERYONE INSIDE!" shouted Nigel

Bluestreak grabbed as many kids as he could (including Sector V and Cree)  
>and, immediatly leapted thru the portal and landed inside teh Unnderground NEST base.<p>

once inside, many Operatives began jumping thru.  
>but, then...the unthinkable happens.<p>

the Space Bridge malfunctions, and the portal disappears.  
>sadly, NEST Monitors still show Operatives trapped on the Moonbase.<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED!" exclaimed Rachel/Numbuh 362

Sam struggles with the controls.

"BLAST IT!, the portal has destabalized."

"Well, GET IT BACKL ONLINE YOUR STUPID BOY!" shouted Fanny/Numbuh 86

"I'm TRYING!" said Sam, angrily

after minutes of Failure, Sam banged the console angrily.  
>he finally gripped his Energon Key and turned it all the way...holding it in place.<p>

"SAM, NO!" exclaimed Prowl

Blue Energy surged from the key.  
>at electros danced and sparked around the console...warning signals blared on the monitors.<p>

"WARNING...WARNING...  
>POWER OVERLOAD IMMINANT!"<p>

"SAM!" shouted Abby

Sam ignored her pleas, his mind set on getting the Space Bridge back online...NO MATTER WHAT.

"SA-!"

KA-BOOM!

the Space Bridge Console exploded in a blinding flash.  
>the blast was so powerful, it propelled Sam through the air...and SLAMMED his body into a metal wall.<p>

"SAM!" shrieked Cree in terror

Sam slumped against the metal wall, his vision blurred.  
>he saw Cree, Sector V and Bluestreak run up to him...but, he could no longer hear their voices.<p>

"abby...i'm sorry."

Sam finally passed out, the world going black around him.

[The Moon]

"Decepticons...WE ARE VICTORIOUS!"

Vinnie (now with protective shielding over his face) stood over the ruins of the now DESTROYED Moonbase.  
>nothing was left of the base, other than mangled up metal and pieces of debre that lay scattered EVERYWHERE.<p>

and, of course...massive amounts of Dark Energon Crystals that grew enerywhere.

Vinnie stood before the Decepticon Forces (made of Robots and Teen Ninjas, alike)

"with the DESTRUCTION of the Kids Next Door Moonbase...the KND have been DEFEATED!  
>all that remains of them now are their pitiful Treehouses...which, we will make short work of."<p>

one Decepticon spoke up.

"ahem..yes, of course.  
>but, now that yoy have destroyed those "Organic Protoforms" base...what do we do now?"<p>

Vinnie smiled.

"I am VERY glad you asked, Dirge: I plan to establish a NEW base of operations here.  
>a new Headquarters for the "Human Decepticon Forces"...built over the ruins of my hated enemies."<p>

"why here?" asked another Decepticon (named "Ramjet")

Vinnie just eyed him.

"to further serve as an EXAMPLE to the KND...that the DECEPTICONS are superior!  
>by destroying their greatest base of operations, and constructing My OWN over it's ruins."<p>

"oh."

"and, Ramjet?"

Ramjet looked up at Vinnie...who shoots him with a shot from his Fusion Cannon.

"DON'T EVER ASK STUPID QUESTIONS, AGAIN!"

Ramjet groaned as he got up.

"ye-yes, sir..."

just then, Long Haul Drove up to Vinnie and Transformed.

"Lord Vinnie..."

"Yes, Long Haul?"

"I have radioed my fellow Constructicons to join us, to build your new base."

"Exellent."

"but, I have a question."

Vinnie eyed the Decepticon.

"what is it?"

"there are an awful lot of "bodies" still in the base.  
>what should I do with the remains of your slain enemies?"<p>

Vinnie sneared.

"do whatever you want with them...they are worthless to me, ALWAYS WERE."

"yes, sir."

Long Haul lumbered off.  
>Vinnie then looked over the horizion and saw the Earth in a distance.<p>

he grinned evily.

"Phase ONE is complete...now, for PHASE TWO."

[Detroit NEST Base]

Sam lay on a bed in the medical bay, wires connected to his body.  
>the monitors showed his pulse was steady, as was his Brainwave Activity.<p>

Sector V, Cree, Rachel, Fanny and Prowl all stood by as Bluestreak checked him out.

"well?...is he o-okay?" asked Cree, feeling a little scared

Bluestreal made beeping noises to Cree...who just looked at Prowl, confused.

"he said that Sam only endured minor damages.  
>he has some fractured bones...but, nothing an Energon Repair Ray can't fix."<p>

Bluestreak then summoned a gun-like device from his forearm.  
>he fired a white stream of energy at Sam, which appeared to be "welding" the cracks in his bones together.<p>

at least, that's what his X-Rays were showing.

"impressive..." said Rachel, who was in awe at this alien technology

suddenly, Sam woke up.  
>he shot his eyes open and immediatly sat up.<p>

"VINN-GAAHH!"

Sam flinched in pain.

"take it EASY..." began Prowl

"your still damaged."

Sam groaned as he held his sore arm.

"wha...what happened?"

Abby/Numbuh Five approached him.

"you overloaded the Space Bridge controls with your key...it blew up."

Sam thought a bit...then, remembered the explosion.  
>but, a more pressing thought was on his mind at the moment.<p>

"the kids...the M-Moonbase."

everyone was silent.  
>Sam then looked concerned, near-hysterical.<p>

"tell me everyone made it...PLEASE!"

Nigel Uno finally spoke.

"most of the Kids Next Door operatives made it back here, safely."

"MOST!" exclaimed Sam

nigel nodded, hiding his face.

"yes...i'm sorry.  
>but, there were still operatives trapped when-"<p>

Sam was frozen, starting blanking into space with wide eyes.  
>he finally got out of the medical bed and walked forward, not making eye contact to anyone.<p>

"sam?" said Abby, feeling worried

Sam finally stopped, his back still facing the others.  
>the kids heard his breathing hard, growling in his throat.<p>

he finally yelled angrily, kicking some random technology down.  
>Sam finally fell to his knees, his head hung down at the ground.<p>

Sam was DEFEATED.

"their all dead...all of them." said Sam, pain in his voice

"yeah...there are." began Fanny, angrily

"and, it's all YOUR FAULT, TEENAGER!" shouted Fanny, finally

"Fanny, enoug-"

"NO!, IT IS!  
>I bet HE is the one who supplied this "Vinnie" with the security codes that got those TEENAGERS into the base!"<p>

"HE WASN'T!" shouted Kuki, in a "rare" angry tone

"then, WHO WAS!"

"IT WAS MY SISTER!" yelled Kuki, tears in her eyes

"What?" said Rachel, shocked

Kuki cried in Wally's chest (which, for some reason...he didn't object to)

"it's TRUE, Numbuh 362...Kuki's Sister, MUSHI betrayed us.  
>SHE has been working with Vinnie and those "Decepticons" from the start...Sam was trying to protect us." said Nigel<p>

"alot of good I did..." said Sam, still feeling depressed

Abby approached him.

"what are you talking about, Sam!  
>you DID protect us!, you stopped Vinnie from destroying the Arctic Base, remember?"<p>

"wait-wait...that was YOU!" exclaimed Rachel

Sam just scoffed.

"yeah...I stopped Vinnie from detonating his bomb and killing all those kids.  
>but, the Moon Base had MORE Kids in it...and, I failed to save them all."<p>

"but-"

"i should of TRIED to stop him...i should of.  
>but, I worried about the portal...and, may have condemed all those kid sto death because of it."<p>

"YOU CAN'T BLAME YOURSELF!...you did all you could." said Abby

Sam scoffed again.

"what a perfect euolgy to give all those parents whose "babies" will NEVER come home, again: "I did ALL I COULD."

"sam-"

Sam finally got up, his face still saddened.

"it was my responsibility...to protect and preserve life: but I failed, miserably.  
>and, if I couldn't save those kids...HOW can I be expected to protect all of you."<p>

"but-"

"i give up."

Sam began to walk away.  
>Abby was in shock, she couldn't believe Sam was saying this.<p>

"G-Give up?, YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!"

"i just did."

"BUT, YOU CAN'T!...WE NEED YOU!"

Sam stopped.  
>he then turned and looked at Abby.<p>

"I'm sorry, Abigail...i'm not the hero I used to be.  
>maybe I WAS once...a long time ago...but, not, anymore."<p>

Sam finally walked off, leaving the medical bay.

"sam..." said Abby, still in disbelief

Cree finally approached her sister.

"leave him ALONE, abby...he needs some time to himsel-"

Abby angrily jerked her arm away from Cree.

"what do YOU care, Cree!  
>Sam's a HERO!, he CARES about kids!"<p>

Cree got angry.

"and, your saying I DON'T!"

Abby crossed her arms and huffed.

"WHO tried to send the Moon Base into the SUN!  
>WHO tried to use "Chicken Pox" against every kid in school!<br>WHO betrayed the Kids Next Door...and WILLINGLY joined Father and his Teen Ninjas!"

"Well, I-"

"The SAME Teen Ninjas that guys like VINNIE are apart of!"

Cree was silent, shocked at Abby's words Abby finally cried, tears visible in her eyes.

"why, cree!...why did you do it?  
>WHY DID YOU BETRAY US!...BETRAY ME!"<p>

"I...i don't know." said Cree, tears in HER eyes

"i just don't-"

suddenly, a portal materialized in the Medical Bay.  
>everyone looked and gasped in shock, unsure what this was or if it was a "good thing"<p>

"what is it?" said Rachel

"Don't know...looks like a portal of some kind." replied Nigel

Kuki gulped.

"you...you think it's those...d-d-decepticons!"

at that moment, a figured stepped thru the portal.  
>everyone stared at the strange figure...who look "familure"<p>

it was an African-American Woman, somewhat middle-aged.  
>her hair had the same messy looking locks as Cree's, only shorter and a little GRAY.<p>

the woman was wearing what looked like Commando Clothes.  
>only, they were Dirty, Raggy, torn-up a bit and littered with weapons.<p>

the woman approached Cree and stared right at her.

"who...who are you?" said Cree, confused

the woman just smirked.

"I am YOU." said the woman, whose voice sounded like Cree's...only, "Grittier"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Pay attention to Numbuh 362's Security Code...it means something (only KND Fans will get it)<p>

anyway, this chapter shows just what happens when Decepticons start winning (and, how "Mad" Vinnie is)


	10. a True Leader

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 09: a True Leader

Cree stared in shock at the adult woman that CLAIMED to be her.

"w-what!"

"I...am...YOU." repeated the Older Cree

there was an uncomfortable silence.  
>everyone in the room were wide eyed and speechless.<p>

"I...I don't understand-" began Cree, Finally

"I do: TIME TRAVEL." said Hoagie

"Gilligan's right." began Older Cree

"I'm from the Future...a Future that I am now going to show you, Cree."

"I'm no-"

Older Cree suddenly grabbed her teenaged self's hand.

"I don't have time for this...let's GO."

"but, I-"

"NOW."

"hey, WAIT A MINU-"

"don't worry, Abigail...SHE won't be gone long." said Older Cree

before anyone knew what was happening...Older Cree disappeared into the portal with Cree (which disappeared)

there was silence...then, Wally spoke.

"freak-y..."

[The Future]

Older Cree and Cree stepped thru the Time Portal...and, back into the NEST Base.  
>only, NOW...the base was Older, Rustier and was a mess EVERYWHERE Cree looked.<p>

"You made it back!" exclaimed a voice

Cree looked to see an adult figure at some controls.  
>it looked like Hoagie...only, most of his body was Mechanical.<p>

he looked like a Cyborg of some sort.

"Indeed I DID, Hoagie.  
>it seems your Time Twister Machine was a success." said Older Cree<p>

Older Hoagie grinned.  
>Cree walked forward and looked around.<p>

"where...am I?" said Cree, confused

"where do you think?: your at the Detroit NEST Base...Twenty Years since the KND Moonbase attack."

Cree's eyes widened.

"Twenty...YEARS!"

Older Cree lightly slapped her hand on her face.

"god, i forgot how "slow" I used to be." grumbled the woman

at that moment, an assault vehicle (that almost looked like a TANK) drove up.  
>with a familure shifting sound, the tank-like vehicle transformed into a robot.<p>

Cree recognized the robot to be PROWL.  
>only...he looked more aged, scars visible on his face and some of his helmet damaged.<p>

in his hand was an Adult Kuki Sanban...who had a "large waist"

"COMMANDER LINCOLN!"

the Adult Kuki ran up to Cree's Older Self.

"what is it, Kuki?"

"we have to EVACUATE, RIGHT NOW!  
>those blasted Decepticons detected us while you were using the Time Twister...THEIR HEADED THIS WAY!"<p>

"SCRAP!" cursed Hoagie

"I was afraid this might happen!"

Older Cree narrowed her eyes.

"okay, take EVERYTHING of value...leave behind everything else.  
>we'll move everything to the NEST base in Central City, let's go befor-"<p>

RUMBLE! RUMBLE!

the ground shook...indicating approaching enemies.

"frag...their already here." cursed Older Cree

"WHAT DO WE DO!" exclaimed Kuki

"we have no choice now, LOAD EVERYTHING INTO THE GROUND BRIDGE!"

"yes, sir."

the ground shook again.  
>Older Cree grabbed some random weapons and tossed one to her younger self.<p>

"you remember how to shoot, right?"

"I-"

"GOOD...because, we're in for a fight."

the chamber began to shake violently, dust flying everywhere.  
>just then, the cealing broke apart and everyone saw large robots with Red Eyes staring at them.<p>

"HUMANS DETECTED...COMMENCE TERMINATION!" said the Machine

Older Cree drew out an oversized rifle-like weapon.

"Terminate THIS, DECEPTICON TRASH!"

Cree watched at her older self fired at the Decepticon drone.  
>she flawlessly cut through it's head, killing it instantly.<p>

"PROWL!, GET KUKI OUT OF HERE!"

"Roger."

Prowl grabbed Kuki, transformed and sped away.  
>soon, more humans in commando suits rushed in, firing their weapons at the 'Cons<p>

Older Cree grabbed her Young self, then took out a Transwarp Drive.

"time for us to take a shortcut..."

Older Cree activated the device and teleported herself and Cree away.

[Somewhere in Detroit]

Older Cree and her Teenaged Self materialized somewhere in the city.  
>once they landed on the ground, Cree took a moment to get a look at her surroundings...and was STUNNED.<p>

all the buildings (from skyscrappers to standard structures) were partially demolished.  
>fire was burning from destroyed vehicles, the scent of smoke was strong in the air.<p>

even the color of the sky was Blood Red.  
>WORSE, Cree could see the charred bones of humans scattered everywhere.<p>

"wh..WHERE ARE WE!"

Older Cree huffed.

"Detroit."

"DETROIT!  
>but...it looks like a BOMB hit it!"<p>

"yeah, well...get used it it.  
>because, EVERY city in EVERY country look like this."<p>

Cree stared at her adult self.

"but...but, WHY!...HOW!"

Older Cree glanced at her.  
>she shut her eyes and exhaled, she then turned and faced her.<p>

"because...the Decepticons took over the planet YEARS AGO."

Cree gasped, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"they what?"

Older Cree sighed sharply, she OBVIOUSLY didn't like thinking about the whole thing.

"yeah...I can't believe it, either.  
>but, it happened...the 'Cons were merciless when they took over."<p>

a tear escaped her eye, which she wiped.

"so many were killed...THEY were the lucky ones.  
>now, everyone else are the Decepticons Slaves, forced to work in their Energon Mines."<p>

Cree finally broke out of her shock and spoke.

"How...How did this happen!"

Older Cree sighed as sher reloaded her weapon.

"well...I guess it all started AFTER Vinnie destroyed the KND Moonbase.  
>we didn't know it back then, but that was the START of the Great Decepticon Invasion.<p>

thousands of 'Cons began landing on earth, attacking every Major city ALL OVER THE WORLD.  
>we tried to fight back, but...there was just TOO MANY, and there were too few of us."<p>

Older Cree sighed sharply.

"in the end...WE LOST.  
>Planet Earth now belongs to MEGATRON...and, Vinnie."<p>

Cree gulped.

"what...happened to everyone else?"

Older Cree was slient.  
>Cree gasped, fearing the answer.<p>

"You...you mean, their-"

"Dead?, yes...they are.  
>after the Decepticons took over, we TRIED to take back our planet...we lost many these past several years."<p>

"the Kids Next Door?"

Older Cree looked at her Teen Self.

"there IS no more "Kids Next Door"...just, the Human/Autobot Resistance."

Cree was stunned.

"my god..."

just then, a large Ship-like craft hovered over them.  
>it shined a spotlight over the two, blaring it's alarms.<p>

"SCRAP!, WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!"

several Fighter Jets suddenly flew from the ship the jets all transformed into robots and landed near the two Cree's.

they were OBVIOUSLY Decepticons, as shown on their wings.

"DECEPTICON SEEKERS!" exclaimed Older Cree

"heh-heh!, look at THAT...the Human Worm is smarter than she looks." snickered a Seeker

the Seekers charged their weapons, ready to fire.  
>BUT, a figure suddenly flew near them and hovered in the air.<p>

a teenaged human figure that was Japanese with a ponytail...and wearing Purple and Black armor.

"STAND DOWN, SEEKERS...i'll handle this."

the jets deactivated their weapons.

"Yes, Commander Sanban..." said the seekers, who all flew away

the figure landed on the ground and smirked at Older Cree...who charged her rifle.

"Cree Lincoln...fancy meeting YOU, here."

Older Cree just glared at the teenager.

"hello, MUSHI." said Older Cree darkly

Cree gasped in shock, THIS was Mushi?

Mushi approached Older Cree.

"so, CREE...how's the resistance going?  
>I'd imagine by NOW, you'd be tired of hiding in holes like some Sewer Rat."<p>

Older Cree growled at Mushi...who only snickered.

"Awww...your still SORE at me for what happened six months ago, huh?"

"YOU MURDERED MY SISTER, YOU B*TCH!" shouted Older Cree

Cree was shocked beyond belief.  
>Abigail...her little sister...was DEAD!<p>

Mushi smirked.

"yes...I did.  
>and, I do hope YOU will put up a better fight than SHE DID." said Mushi, summoning a weapon on her forearm<p>

Older Cree snarled.

"oh...I WILL." said Older Cree, venom in her voice

Older Cree fired her laser rifle at Mushi...who quickly jetted away, evading the shots Mushi then fired at Older Cree using her laser...which SADLY, cut straight thru her leg.

"AAAAHHHHH!" shouted Older Cree in pain

Cree was frozen in shock.  
>the sight of HERSELF in pain, bleeding from her leg...was a little MUCH for her.<p>

Mushi then slammed her against Older Cree, pinning her sharp boots against her chest.

"is THIS the best you can do?, HA!  
>some resistance leader...makes me wish "Crabigail" was still here."<p>

Mushi pressed her heel HARDER against Older Cree, making the woman wince in pain.

"at least SHE put up a better fight...before killed that bit-"

BOOM!

Mushi was suddenly propelled backwards by a powerful shot.  
>Older Cree got up and saw Prowl speeding towards them, firing his tank gun.<p>

he stopped and transformed, letting Kuki out.  
>Kuki then fired her rapid-fire laser gun at Mushi.<p>

"DIIIIIIIIIE!" shrieked Kuki

Cree was shocked.  
>she had NEVER seen Kuki so angry, so filled with hate and rage.<p>

ESPECIALLY against her own sister.

Mushi just snickered as she evaded her attacks"

"Still mad at me for killing your Idiot Husband, Sister?"

Kuki glared hatefully at her, tears in her eyes.

"die."

Kuki again at Mushi, who blocked the shots with an forearm shield.

"HA!, so that's it!  
>your just gonna kill your sister, huh?"<p>

"YOUR NOT MY SISTER!...not anymore."

Kuki fired her weapon...and, finally hit one of Mushi's rocket boots.  
>this caused the teenager to fly out of control and crash into the ground.<p>

Kuki rushed over to Mushi and aimed her gun at her "sister", glaring at her.

"for WALLY...the man you SLAUGHTERED!"

"N-NO, PLEASE!  
>DON'T KILL ME!" exclaimed Mushi, hysterical and Terrified<p>

Kuki gritted her teeth, rage burning in her eyes.

"PLEASE!, HAVE MERCY...I beg you!"

"MERCY!" exclaimed Kuki, disgusted at Mushi's words

"did you show WALLY Mercy!  
>did you show ABBY Mercy!<br>did you show NIGEL, RACHEL and FANNY any MERCY!"

Mushi continued to stare into Kuki's eyes, terrified.

"there is NO REASON why I shouldn't kill you right now..."

Kuki cocked her gun, ready to fire.  
>but, for some reason...she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.<p>

despite everything...Mushi was STILL her little sister.  
>finally, she lowered her weaponed and exhaled.<p>

"i can't do it..." said Kuki

"I hate you with every fiber of my being...but, I can't kill my own sister."

Mushi grinned.

"really?"

Mushi suddenly shot a long blade from her guantlet she then stabbed Kuki in the chest, impaling her.

"KUKIIIIII!" shrieked Older Cree

Kuki's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping.  
>Mushi just grinned evily, a twisted delight in her eyes.<p>

"too bad "I" don't feel the same way..."

Mushi then jerked her blade out of Kuki...who fell to the ground.  
>Prowl fired at Mushi, who quickly rushed away and activated a Transwarp Drive...disappearing.<p>

Older Cree ran over to Kuki.

"KUKI!  
>oh, my god...KUKI!"<p>

Kuki groaned in pain, gripping her bleeding wound.  
>Prowl knelt down to the humans, Cree also ran up to them.<p>

"Kuki...say something." said Older Cree

Kuki coughed up some blood.

"wally?...is that you?"

"no, Kuki...it's ME."

Kuki looked at Older Cree.

"c-commander?"

"hold on, Soldier...your gonna be alright."

Older Cree looked to Prowl.

"PROWL!, Helicopter Mode."

Prowl nodded.  
>he then transformed into a Military-Grade Helicopter.<p>

Older Cree picked up the dying Kuki and got inside the Helicopter, Cree came along.

Prowl then hover upwards and flew over the city.  
>it was from THERE, that Cree saw the full extent of the Devastation to Detroit.<p>

she ALSO saw what looked like Giant Walkers patroling the city, firing lasers at random targets.  
>and, several of the pod-like ships hovering over the skyline, shining their spotlights.<p>

the whole world looked like a TERMINATOR movie.  
>only, it was frightningly REAL...though, Cree wished it wasn't.<p>

"let's hurry to our base in Central City...we may be able to save Kuki if-"

"no..." said Kuki, her voice heavy

"forget me...just s-save my b-baby."

Older Cree looked at her.

"Kuki, don't talk like that...your going to be fine."

Kuki groaned, feeling nothing but sharp pains shooting thru her body.

"save my child...protect him.  
>I'll soon be with my Wally...and, my friends."<p>

Older Cree sighed sharply.  
>she looked at Kuki...then, smiled weakly.<p>

"sure, Kuki...whatever you say."

"spike."

Older Cree looked at Kuki.

"what?"

"the baby...I want him to be named: "spike"  
>wally liked that name...he thought it sounded cool."<p>

Older Cree nodded.

"sure, Kuki...I'll take care of Spike."

Kuki smiled warmly.

"thank you..."

Cree sighed sharply, unsure what to think of this.

[Later, at the Central City Base]

Cree and her Older Self waited patiently outside the Medical Room.  
>after about an hour or so, they heard the cries of an infant.<p>

they finally entered the room.  
>where they saw some doctors holding a baby boy with black hair in blankets.<p>

"let me...hold him."

the doctors handed Kuki the child.  
>Kuki looked at baby Spike...and smiled.<p>

"you look...just like your daddy." said Kuki, tears in her eyes

Kuki held the baby close, refusing to let go.  
>Older Cree approached Kuki...then, saw her pulse getting WEAKER on the monitors.<p>

"Kuki-"

"i know, cree...i know.  
>it's okay...i'm ready for this."<p>

Older Cree sighed sharply.  
>Kuki then looked at her baby again, a tear in her eye.<p>

she smiled, then kissed his head.

"i'm going to see your daddy, now...take care, spike."

Older Cree walked over and Kuki handed her the baby.  
>but, she held his little hand, reguardless of this.<p>

her pulse got weaker and weaker...  
>then, it finally flatlined...blaring loudly.<p>

Kuki's grip loosened...then, finally let go.

Kuki Sanban...was now dead.

Older Cree closed her head, lowering her head against the baby...tears escaping her face.

"rest well, soldier...you deserve it." whispered Older Cree, quietly

Cree was frozen, tears in her eyes.  
>she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.<p>

Older Cree wiped away her tears, then handed Kuki's baby to a doctor.  
>she then approached het teenaged self, her expression dark.<p>

"come with me...there is something I need to show you."

Older Cree walked off, Cree followed her.

Cree's adult self brought her to a courtyard.  
>the area was just FULL of gravestones, many with names that Cree Recognized.<p>

Older Cree then stopped at one grave.  
>Cree looked at it...and, gasped at what was engraved in the stone.<p>

ABIGAIL SUMMER LINCOLN

NUMBUH FIVE

Born: May 5th 1998 Died: November 17th 2018

LEADER SOLDIER DAUGHTER SISTER

"she will be missed..."

Cree fell to her knees and cried.

"abby...no."

Cree touched the cold slab of stone, touching her sister's name with her fingertips.

"no...PLEASE GOD, NO!  
>NO!...not abby, not her."<p>

tears streamed from her eyes.  
>she finally looked up at her older self...whose expression was dark.<p>

"why...WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME ALL THIS!, why did you bring me here?"

Older Cree was silent...then, spoke.

"so that you could PREVENT these horrible things from happening."

"Me?...HOW!"

"i don't know...  
>all that I DO know, is that everything went to hell after Sam left."<p>

Cree stared in shock.

"Sam?"

"yes...do you remember how DEVASTATED he was when the Moonbase fell?"

"yeah."

"well...he left us after that.  
>he said he wasn't the hero he used to be, that he'd only make things WORSE by staying."<p>

Older Cree shed some tears.

"I should've stopped him...talked sense into him.  
>but...I DIDN'T!, and I never saw him, or Bluestreak AGAIN, after that."<p>

Older Cree turned and faced her Teenaged Self.

"you have to go BACK, Cree...and stop Sam from leaving.  
>I believe he was our best chance, our ONLY chance at saving the earth."<p>

Cree was speechless.

"but...but, HOW am I suppose to do that!  
>just TELL HIM that the future will go straight to hell if he doesn't do something?"<p>

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!  
>you can't tell him, or ANYONE about the future...it could affect their judgement."<p>

Cree eyed her older self.

"if that's true, then WHY are you telling ME all this!"

Older Cree immediatly moved her face right in Cree's, eyeing her.

"because, I HAVE NO CHOICE...this future SHOULDN'T exist.  
>and, you have to make sure of that...by SOMEHOW talking some sense into Sam."<p>

Cree gulped, then exhaled.

"okay, FINE.  
>but, what can I say to convince him?"<p>

"Remind him of who he is, who he ALWAYS was: a hero.  
>he's forgotten all that...YOU need to remind him."<p>

Cree was silent...then, spoke again.

"why me?  
>out of everyone in the past, WHY did you bring me here?"<p>

Older Cree was silent, her face bearing a sad expression.  
>the middle-aged woman finally spoke, her voice filled with pain and loss.<p>

"because, I remember how much I loved him...  
>and, I hope that if you DO save the future...then, me and Sam might have one together."<p>

Cree fell silent, almost touched at her older self's words.  
>the Adult Cree then wiped away a tear, sniffing.<p>

"now...come on.  
>it's time we sent you back home to your own time...so you can fix this mess."<p>

Older Cree began to walk away.  
>then, Cree spoke again.<p>

"wait..."

the Adult Cree stopped.

"if I DO somehow managed to change Sam's mind...and, he DOES stop Vinnie from winning.  
>then, that means this world, this FUTURE...will disappear?"<p>

"YES, Cree...that IS the general idea."

"and, you?  
>will...you disappear?"<p>

Older Cree inhaled.  
>she then turned and looked at her younger self.<p>

"yes...I will, along with everyone else.  
>once you change the past, THIS VERSION of the future will fade from existance...including me."<p>

Cree was awestruck.

"wow...I can't believe your so willing to eliminate your own existance."

Older Cree sighed.

"given all I've had to go through these past twenty years...I'd prefer it that way."

Cree sighed.  
>she then walked with her Older Self back into the base.<p>

[NEST Base, Main Lab]

Hoagie activated the Time Twister Machine, which hummed loudly.

"any moment now...we'll be sending you back." said Older Cree

"won't all this attract those Decepticons like before?" asked Cree

"perhaps..." said Hoagie

"but, Assuming you complete your "mission"  
>that really won't be an issue for us."<p>

"Hoagie's right." began Older Cree

"the REAL battle is now in the past...YOUR past.  
>it's up to you, and SAM to save our future...everyone's future."<p>

Cree nodded, though she still had doubts.  
>Older Cree (obviously) noticed this.<p>

"is something wrong?"

"oh...I don't know.  
>it's just that...I'm not sure i'm right for this job."<p>

"oh?...how so?" said Older Cree, almost guess what Cree was implying

"well...I've been an ENEMY of the Kids Next Door, for one!  
>I was the Traitor who turned her back on her friends...her family."<p>

Older Cree sighed.

"yes...I know.  
>I remember our decision to run away and join the Teen Ninjas."<p>

Cree's older self then exhaled sharply.

"and, it was my Greatest Mistake...one I have regreted all my life.  
>but, it's not too late for you to make the RIGHT CHOICE, and make things better for EVERYONE."<p>

"somehow, I doubt that."

Older Cree shook her head...then, approached her teenaged Self.

"Cree...did you know that when Abby-, MY Abby was killed, I held her in my arms as she died?"

Cree looked at her.

"no."

"Well, as she died...  
>the last thing she told me before making me leader of the resistance...was, that she loved me and forgave me."<p>

Cree was shocked at this.

"that...that makes no sense.  
>Abby was FURIOUS with me the last time I saw her!"<p>

"oh, she's angry...no doubt about THAT.  
>but, she's your sister...and, she'll love you no matter what."<p>

Cree's Adult self then sighed sadly.

"I just wish...I KNEW that, before she-"

Older Cree then sobbed softly.

"cree?"

"Cree, I want you to do something else for me...something PERSONAL."

"what?" said Cree, confused

"I want you to start treating Abby with more RESPECT and COMPASSION...  
>I never knew how precious she was to me...until, I watched her die right before my eyes."<p>

Cree was silent, hanging her head.

"promise me, Cree."

Cree looked into the old eyes of her future self...then, smiled weakly.

"I...I promise.  
>I SWEAR I will start acting like a REAL Sister to Abby...like we used to be."<p>

Older Cree smiled.  
>she then hugged her teenaged self.<p>

"thank you, Cree...that's all I ever wanted."

at that moment, the Time Twister activated and, a Time Portal materialized before them.

"It's ready!" said Hoagie

Older Cree nodded.

"Go...it won't be long til' the cons detect this."

Cree nodded.

"I promise...I'll fix everything."

"Good luck...Number Eleven."

Cree smiled.  
>she then leapt into the portal, which disappeared behind her.<p>

Older Cree sighed sharply.

"good-bye, Cree...you'll need all the luck you can get."

[The Past]

"don't worry, Abigail...SHE won't be gone long." said Older Cree

before anyone knew what was happening...Older Cree disappeared into the portal with Cree (which disappeared)

there was silence...then, Wally spoke.

"freak-y..."

Just then, ANOTHER Portal appeared.  
>Cree suddenly fell from it, landing on the floor.<p>

The portal then disappeared.

"CREE!"

Abby ran over to her sister.  
>Cree groaned as she attempted to get up.<p>

"Cree, are you alri-"

Cree suddenly hugged Abby tightly.

"CREE!"

"(sob) your alive!  
>I can't believe it...YOUR ALL ALIVE!"<p>

Rachel and Fanny looked at each other, CLEARLY confused at this.

"C-Cree, what's wrong!  
>what...what happened!"<p>

"No time to explain..." said Cree, who got up

"There's something I need to do, first."

Cree turned and ran off.

"CREE!, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" exclaimed Abby

"TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO SAM!" called back Cree

Abby was frozen in shock.  
>she couldn't believe that her sister was trying to help her.<p>

just what DID Cree see in the future?

[Random Room]

Sam sat on a cot, his chin resting on his hands.  
>he just continued to star at the floor, his mind LOST in thought.<p>

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"go away..." said Sam

"LET ME IN!"

Sam groaned.  
>Cree was the LAST person he needed to talk to.<p>

"I said: GO AWAY!" repated Sam, more FORCEFUL this time

"PLEASE, Sam...I just wanna talk!"

Sam sighed.  
>he wasn't sure WHY...but, he finally decided to get up and open the door.<p>

"what do you want, Cree?"

"To talk some sense into you." said Cree, who walked into the room

"well, you can forget it...I've already made up my mind.  
>every decision I've made has led from BAD to WORSE...maybe things would be better if I just lef-"<p>

"NO!" shouted Cree, near anger

Sam eyed Cree, confused at her sudden outburst

"You CAN'T leave, WE NEED YOU!"

"Oh?...to do what!: screw up again, and get some more innocents killed?"

"alot MORE innocents are going to die if you just give up and leave!"

"and, what makes you say that?"

Cree paused.  
>she realised there was NO WAY to explain herself without revealing the future.<p>

but, she was DESPERATE.  
>and, so...had no choice but to go against her Future Self's warning.<p>

"okay, look...here's the thing." began Cree

"I know this is going to sound CRAZY.  
>but, about a few minutes ago...my Future Self took me to the future.<br>a future where Decepticons took over the earth...all because YOU left us!"

Sam just eyed her.

"your right...it sounds CRAZY."

"J-Just LISTEN TO ME!"

Sam sighed sharply.

"okay, LOOK...let's just say the Decepticons DO take over the world.  
>is that REALLY what you want!, to have humanity ruled by those...those MACHINES!"<p>

Sam looked at Cree.

"well...NO no, I don't."

"THEN, HELP US!" exclaimed Cree, desperate

"I'm...not sure.  
>I mean, what if I mess up again?"<p>

Cree sighed sharply.

"Sam...you can't let ONE MISTAKE dictate how you live your life.  
>we all make mistakes, nobody is perfect...but, we can't let that control our lives!"<p>

Sam didn't looked convinced.  
>Cree grumbled, getting more desperate and frustrated.<p>

then...she got an idea.

"Sam...how long have the Autobots been fighting the Decepticons?"

"Wha-"

"HOW LONG!" shouted Cree

Sam exhaled, thinking a bit.

"since Galvatron betrayed his brother, Ultra Magnus.  
>the Bots and Cons have been battling one another for millions of years...before humans even lived in caves."<p>

"and, in those centuries of war...don't you think the Autobots made some mistakes of their own?  
>don't you think they failed THEIR missions, or lost those they cared about?..."<p>

"yeah...I guess so-"

"and, have THEY given up!  
>did the Autobots just give up and LEAVE!"<p>

Sam's eyes widened in realisation.

"no...no, they didn't."

Sam stood up and paced around, thinking.

"in fact...the Great Civil War that the Autobots and Decepticons fought in RAVAGED their homeplanet of Cybertron...leaving it COLD, BARREN and LIFELESS."

Sam then looked at Cree.

"when Cybertron went dark, the Autobot Leader: Optimus Prime could of quite easily given up on the war and let the Decepticon Leader: Megatron, win."

Sam then exhaled, grinning.

"but, he didn't.  
>when Megatron sent his forces into space to conquer other worlds, Optimus followed him.<br>he was INTENT on making sure that what Megatron did to Cybertron...NEVER happened to other worlds."

"is that what brought the Bots and Cons to Earth in the first place?" asked Cree

Sam nodded.

"yes...it is.  
>and, it's also why NEST was formed...to protect our planet from the Decepticons.<p>

true, we suffered a few defeated, some missions that failed.  
>but, we NEVER gave up on our mission, our purpose...our goal."<p>

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"and...I almost forgot that."

Cree smiled.

"it's okay...I've forgotten who "I" was, too."

Sam looked at Cree.

"maybe I could've saved more kids...and, maybe I couldn't.  
>but, I DID save most of them...and, that counts for something."<p>

"yeah!, now your talking!  
>and, besides...didn't someone once say: "a good leader learns from their FAULURES, not their Successes?"<p>

"yeah, that's right Cree.  
>and, I've learned that I have to try HARDER next time to stop Vinnie and save everyone."<p>

"great!, so...what's the plan?" asked Cree

"We have only a few Autobots helping us...and, Vinnie has an entire Decepticon Army backing him up.  
>such odds are unacceptacle, we need to increase our numbers if we are to stand a chnace against our enemies."<p>

"how do we do that?"

"I'll let you know once I figure that out, in the meantime...get back to the kids and keep them calm.  
>no doubt MOST of them are in a state of panic after all that has happened these past few hours..."<p>

"yes, sir."

Cree began to leave.

"and, Cree?"

Cree looked back.

"yes, Sam?"

Sam just looked at her and smiled.

"thank you."

Cree smiled.

"your welcome."

Cree then left, leaving Sam alone with his thought.  
>the teen then clenched his fist, his mind set on ONE THING.<p>

"Vincent MUST BE STOPPED...no matter the cost."

* * *

><p>Author Note: this may be the DARKEST I have went with this story (with Kuki's death, Mushi being a Psycho and nearly every KND member being Dead) but, I had to show what a Decepticon Ruled Earth would be like...in order for readers to see why it is so important for Sam to lead the KND to victory against Vinnie and his Con Forced and SAVE THE EARTH.<p>

besides...Cree needed a much needed reality check.


	11. Traitors

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 10: Traitors

[Earth's Moon]

a Decepticon Podship decended upon Earth's Moon...where a partially built structure could be seen.

the building looked somewhat like a Dark castle of some kind.  
>the metallic structure dark, with Decepticon symbols of purple neon adorned on it.<p>

the podship landed near the fortress and opened it's hatch.  
>out stepped Megatron, and with him was Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave.<p>

Megatron took a moment to marvel at the base.

"Hmmm...impressive."

"PHH!, I've seen better structures at primative Earth Beaches."

"SILENCE, Starscream." snapped Megatron

Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered at the expence of their Air Commander...who just sneared.  
>Megatron then walked forward, approaching the base...his soldiers followed him.<p>

Megatron and company saw some of Vinnie's Teen Ninjas stationed at the doors.  
>they were clad in Space versions of their Ninja armor, and armed with their own weapons.<p>

"HALT!, WHO GOES THER-"

"Stand ASIDE, Flesh Creature."

The Ninja Guard froze in terror.

"L-Lord Megatron!  
>I-I...didn't recognize you."<p>

Megatron narrowed his crimson optics.

"a mistake you had BETTER NOT REPEAT."

the teenager gulped.

"S-S-So...w-what are you doing here?  
>I MEAN, what bring you to Lord Vincent's Fortress?"<p>

Starscream raised an metal eyebrow.

"LORD Vincent?"

"We are here to inspect on Vincent's PROGRESS...  
>after we heard of his succession in destroying the Moonbase, we were "curious" as to what he is still doing here."<p>

"Lord Vincent believed it would be best to construct a Decepticon Base over the ruins of the destroyed KND Base.  
>he said it would strike fear into the KND's hearts, send a message that the Decepticon Empire is superior."<p>

Megatron grinned.

"Well...THAT much is true.  
>but, I still want to have a look for myself."<p>

"G-Go on ahead, Lord Megatron...  
>though unfinished, the Base is ALREADY operational." said teh Guard, still terrified<p>

"Is Vincent here?"

"Yes, my lord...along with Commander Mushi."

"Exellent."

The guard turned and typed something into a console.  
>the metallic door opened, and Megatron walked inside with his warriors.<p>

once inside, the Decepticons saw a large lobby where a statue of Vincent himself stood at the center.

Starscream scoffed at this.

"how cheeky...  
>you'd think HE was Decepticon Leader."<p>

"only of our HUMAN Division, Starscream.  
>so long as he remembers who REALLY leads the Decepticons...I have no problem with this." said Megatron<p>

Starscream just sneared at this...as usual.

as the Decepticons walked deeper into the long cooridors...they heard a voice shouting.

"NO, YOU IDIOTS!  
>I told you to twist it COUNTER-CLOCKWISE, NOT "CLOCKWISE!"<p>

Megatron KNEW this was Vinnie.

"IDIOTS!  
>and, you call yourselves "Constructicons."<p>

Megatron sooned reached a chamber and entered.  
>there, he saw some Constructicons working...and, Vinnie ordering them around.<p>

"WHERE...should I move DIS!" asked Mixmaster

Vinnie was sitting sideways on a metal throne.

"oh...put it over by my guns."

Mixmaster hauled a large container away.  
>it was then that Vinnie noticed Megatron and the other Decepticons approach.<p>

"Megatron..."

Megatron approached Vinnie and grinned.

"I see you've made yourself at HOME, Vincent..."

Vinnie groaned.

"I WOULD...if these "Bolts-For-Brains" could work FASTER!"

Vinnie then drew out a hangheld Laser Gun and fired a shot at on Constructicon's rear.

this (of course) didn't harm the Con...but, it didn't feel pleasant, either.

"YOW!"

"WORK FASTER, YOU SLOB!"

Megatron chuckled at this.  
>Vinnie then got up and approached the Decepticon Leader.<p>

"So...I suppose your here to check up on me, eh?"

"you read my processor." replied Megatron

Vinnie grinned.

"Well, as you can see...EVERYTHING is going as planned.  
>once this base is complete, it shall be the Main Headquarters for my Human Decepticon Forces."<p>

Vinnie snickered.

"and, once it IS complete...I shall proceed with the NEXT phase in my plan."

"which IS?.."

Vinnie grins evily.

"the complete and total domination of PLANET EARTH!  
>I shall rule this pitiful planet...transforming it into a PARADISE."<p>

Vinnie then glared.

"at least I WOULD...if that lousy, no-good, Second-In-Command would get here."

"you mean...Miss Sanban hasn't returned, yet?" said Megatron

"The last I saw of that BRAT: I left her to "deal" with Sector V and that TRAITOR Cree.  
>I heard they survived...which means Mushi failed to kill them, as I expected."<p>

Megatron stroked his chin.  
>he then looked to Soundwave.<p>

"Soundwave...YOU were the last to see that protoform, what became of her?"

"I was putting the finishing touches on her Exo-Suit, Lord Megatron.  
>last I saw of her, she was in the training room on-board the NEMESIS." said Soundwave<p>

"well, CALL HER, AN-"

before Vinnie could finish, the sound of rocket boosters was heard.  
>just then, a figure flew into the chamber at a fast speed, laughing maniacally.<p>

"YES!, this is GREAT!"

the figured hovered in the air, revealing herself to be Mushu Sanban.  
>she was wearing a Purple and Black Exo-Suit that closely resembled her regular clothes.<p>

she was hovering via Rocket Boots.

Mushi then landed on the floor and bowed to Vinnie.

"Sorry i'm late, LORD Vincent...  
>but, my training took longer than expected."<p>

Vinnie scowled at the young girl.  
>he then mercilessly kicked her in the face, knocking her down.<p>

"OW!  
>HEY!, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" exclaimed Mushi<p>

"for FAILING ME on the Moonbase Mission, Sanban!"

"FAILED!  
>Look around you, Vincent...WE SUCCEEDED!" said Mushi, getting up<p>

"Correction: "I" Succeeded.  
>YOUR job was to destroy Sector V, Cree and that Autobot...you FAILED miserably."<p>

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!  
>it was that "Constructi-Dolt", LONG HAUL!"<p>

"what about him?"

"HE WAS WEAK!  
>had I been linked up with a STRONGER Decepticon, I might of beaten them."<p>

"Hmmm...maybe.  
>or, MAYBE your just making up excused to cover your own FAILURES."<p>

"FAILURE!" exclaimed Mushi, furious

"Just give me a BETTER Decepticon to fuse with and, I'LL show you how much of a "Failure" I am!"

everyone was silent.  
>Mushi then slapped her face in aggravation.<p>

"W-Wait, that came out wrong."

"FORGET IT!" yelled Vinnie

"I already gave you a chance to destroy those brats, AND YOU BLEW IT!"

Mushi growled.

"FINE!, if you think I am so weak...then, I'LL PROVE TO YOU OF MY SUPERIORITY!"

Starscream grinned at this.  
>Vinnie crossed his arms, eyeing Mushi.<p>

"oh, really?...how?"

"Remember those KND Operatives that got away via the Escape Pods?"

"you mean those pods that Screamer's so-called "Best Seekers" FAILED to destroy?" said Vinnie, smirking at Starscream

"WHY, YO-"

"YES..."I" know where they landed on earth."

Vinnie eyed the young, Japanese Girl.

"WHERE?"

"Africa."

Vinnie stroked his chin, thinking.

"Permit ME to venture down and EXTERMINATE them in your honor...LORD Vincent."

Vinnie glared at Mushi.  
>after awhile, he snickered.<p>

"oh...very well.  
>but, ONLY if you take some "back-up" with you."<p>

"BACK-UP!"

"destroying the Moonbase Survivors is an IMPORTANT mission, Mushi and, I cannot trust YOU to do it on your own...your family is Well-Known for "Failure"

"BUT, I DON'T NEED AN-"

Vinnie charged his fusion cannon.  
>as the machine whined, Mushi's backed away in fear.<p>

"uhhh...heh-heh.  
>of course, YOUR wisom is great, Lord Vincent...I hear and OBEY."<p>

Vinnie powered down his cannon.  
>Mushi smiled nervously, then turned to leave...hiding her angry glare.<p>

"for NOW." grumbled Mushi

once Mushi was gone, Megatron laughed.

"Nice to see you have everything under control, Vincent...I don't know WHY I was ever worried."

Vinnie grinned.

"relax, Megatron...  
>unlike SOME humans, I am completly capable as a warrior."<p>

"Yes...I can see that.  
>BUT, I would warn to keep an eye on that Sanban girl...she is NOT to be trusted."<p>

"what else is new?" said Vinnie with a grin

"I'm SERIOUS.  
>I have learned from experience that "Second-In-Commands" have a tendency to TURN ON YOU."<p>

Vincent smirked.

"speaking of which...what happened to YOUR "untrusting second-in-command?"

Megatron looked around and noticed that Starscream had disappeared.

"what th-"

"Better find him, quick...before that fool breaks something." said Vinnie

[Elsewhere]

Mushi was walking down the hall, grumbling angrily to herself.

"stupid, blasted teenager...  
>what makes HIM such a perfect leader!" growled Mushi<p>

"why, if "I" was in charge of this group.  
>then, the world would of been ours by now!"<p>

"then, why don't you?" said a voice, suddenly

Mushi turned and saw Starscream approaching her.

"Starscream?"

"it sounds like you "dislike" your current position in the Decepticon/Human Alliance."

Mushi looked away, snearing.

"do not worry...you can TRUST ME."

Mushi glared at the Air Commander.

"TRUST YOU?, HA!  
>I may be a child, but I am no fool."<p>

Starscream snickered.

"THAT is a wise policy, Huma-, I mean...MUSHI.  
>it is NEVER a god idea to trust a Decepticon."<p>

Starscream then knelt down to Mushi's level.

"but, THIS situation is an exception."

"Oh?...how so?"

"do you think I ENJOY being second ONLY to Megatron!  
>Megatron is a Foolish leader, if "I" was in control, the Autobots would of been destroyed AGES AGO."<p>

Mushi huffed, apparently not impressed by Starscream's ranting.

"and, VINCENT is just as foolish as Megatron." said Starscream, finally

Mushi smiled.

"you got THAT right."

"then, by all means: assume leadership.  
>take what is rightfully yours, but in SECRET of course."<p>

Mushi stroked her chin, thinking.  
>Starscream grinned, then moved his (massive) face close to Mushi.<p>

"think about what it would mean...  
>not "Commander" Mushi, LORD Mushi."<p>

Mushi smiled.

"keep talking."

"Lord Mushi Sanban...the EMPRESS OF DESTRUCTION!" exclaimed Starscream, loudly

a wide, evil grin creeped on Mushi's face.  
>she then rubbed her hands together, LOVING the very thought that Starscream planted in her head.<p>

"yes: Lord Mushi...I like the sound of that."

"Yes!  
>and, if I were Decepticon Leader...I would ensure that your reign would last forever."<p>

Mushi eyed Starscream.

"and, WHY would you do that?  
>last I checked, You HATE Humans."<p>

"true...I do find your kind to be inferior.  
>but, YOU are diffent...you remind of myself when I first joined the Decepticon Forces."<p>

"STARSCREAM!"

Starscream suddenly turns to see Megatron angrily approaching him.

"oh, scrap."

Megatron approached Starscream, glaring at him.

"what are you doing here, Starscream?"

"oh, n-nothing, lord megetron.  
>j-just exploring the new moonbase, that's all."<p>

"WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Uhhh..."

Megatron punched Starscream HARD in his "gut"  
>this caused the decepticon to keel over, falling to his knees in pain.<p>

"GAAHH!"

"don't you EVER think of doing ANYTHING without my knowledge or consent, Starscream."

"y-y-yes...my master."

Megatron narrowed his red optics.

"get up...we're leaving, NOW."

Starscream struggled as he got up.

"as you...c-command."

Mushi just snickered at Starscream.  
>Starscream could only stare at her.<p>

"laugh while you CAN, mushi...  
>but, unless YOU want vincent to treat you this way forever...you should do something."<p>

Mushi's smile disappeared as she thought about this.  
>Starscream then stood up and followed Megatron, leaving Mushi alone.<p>

Mushi tapped chin, pondering.

"Hmmmm...LORD Mushi.  
>heh-heh, it DOES have a nice "sting" to it."<p>

[NEST Base, Detroit]

Sam was at the supercomputer, going over some things.  
>at that moment, Numbuh 362Rachel walked up to him.

"hello, uhhh...SAM." said Rachel

Sam looked back at her and smiled.

"hi...you must be the KND Supreme Leader."

"yeah...or what's LEFT of it." said Rachel, glumly

"don't worry, Rachel...thing will work out."

"I hope so..."

Rachel looked at Sam.  
>then, cleared her throat and changed the subject.<p>

"S-So...it's good to see you back on track."

"yeah, I know..." began Sam

"I needed a little talk from Cree first.  
>but, yeah...I'm back in the game."<p>

Rachel grumbled a bit.  
>she STILL couldn't get he mind wrapped around CREE being on their side, again.<p>

"so...have any luck getting more of those robots on our team?" asked Rachel

"you mean more autobots?"

"yeah, them."

Sam sighed.

"not on my own, no...  
>but, I do have an idea that just might work."<p>

Sam then groaned as he typed something in.

"but, it'll have to wait for a moment.  
>as surprising as it sounds...I have a more PRESSING situation at the moment."<p>

"like what?" asked Rachel, curious

"well...when NEST was active, we had systems that monitored disturbances all over the world.  
>since I restored power to THIS base, the old security system just starting kicking in."<p>

"and?"

"I'm detecting a distress signal coming from the very HEART of Africa."

Sam pressed a button and showed a map of Africa on the screen.  
>a wave-like blip was pulsing from it, indicating a signal.<p>

"can you identify it?"

"it's origin is UNKNOWN...at least to the NEST Database.  
>but, I DO have this transmission that keeps repeating."<p>

Sam pressed a button and played an audio file.

"This is NUMBUH SIXTY, to ALL friendlies within range.  
>we have a code yellow, Repeat: CODE YELLOW!"<p>

"NUMBUH SIXTY!" exclaimed Rachel in shock

"one of your KND friends, I trust." said Sam

"Numbuh Sixtey is one of my TOP Operatives...he's in charge of training new cadets at the Arctic Base.  
>but, after teh attack on that base, his personal was moved to the Moonbase...then, WE were attacked."<p>

"sounds like Number Sixty is a survivor from the Moonbase Attack."

"yeah, and knowing him...he's probably protecting the other survivors.  
>but, a Code Yellow coming from someone like HIM is very SERIOUS..."<p>

"not one to call for help?" asked Sam

"Numbuh Sixty NEVER asked for help...not as long as I have known him."

Sam growled softly in his throat.

"we'd better assemble a rescue team, immediatly.  
>it was pretty EASY for me to pick up that signal."<p>

"what does THAT have to do with anything?"

"think about it, Rachel.  
>if "I" could detect them...so can Vinnie and the Decepticons."<p>

Rachel's eyes widened, her face as pale as a ghost.

"no..."

"yes, and if I know Vinnie (and, I wish I didn't)  
>he'll probably want to track the survivors down and "finish what he started."<p>

Rachel gulped hard.

"go...inform your operatives of the situation."

"you have a plan?"

Sam grinned.

"sure...  
>it involved Transwarping to Africa, finding your teammates.<br>blowinga way EVERY Decepticon we encounter...and, bringing your friends HOME."

Rachel smiled.

"good plan."

Rachel ran off, leaving Sam alone.

[Later, in another part of the base]

"NUMBUH SIXTY IS ALIVE!" exclaimed Nigel

Rachel was facing all the surviving KND Operatives (with Fanny standing beside her)

"Yes, Sam detected his distress signal coming from the AFRICAN SAVANNAH.  
>however, he worries that our New Enemy can ALSO detect them...so, he is assembling a Rescue Team."<p>

"what's de plan, Supreme Commander, SIR!" said Fanny

"SAM'S Plan is to "TransWarp" to Africa fight the enemy, locate the survivors and bring them here."

"sounds like a good plan." said Abby

"so, whose going?" asked a KND Cadet

"I AM."

everyone looked to see Sam walk into the room.  
>but, he was wearing a mettalic, Dark Red Exo-Suit with a neon Autobot Emblem on the chest.<p>

and, he was carrying a "samurai-like" helmet.

many kids were in awe at this attire.

"YOU!" said Abby

"yes...I couldn't possably send you kids on such a dangerous mission alone."

"WE CAN HANDLE OURSELVES, TEENAGER!" shouted Fanny

"Numbuh Eighty-Six..." said Rachel, getting annoyed

"Yes, sir?"

"SHUT UP!"

Fanny gulped.

"y-yes, sir."

Rachel approached Sam.

"Sam...while I understand and appretiate your concern for our safety.  
>I'm afraid "I" must personally decline...I'm going with you on this mission."<p>

Sam looked at the blonde girl.

"Rachel, I-"

"SAM, I am the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door!  
>those operatives are MY responsibility...I have to go."<p>

"but, NUMBUH THREE SIXTY-TWO!" exclaimed Nigel in protest

"Your not an experienced Field Agent!"

"I know enough, Numbuh One.  
>and, I can always learn as I go."<p>

Sam growled softly.

"i don't like this...it's too dangerous."

Rachel looked at Sam.

"TRY and stop me."

"and, ME!" said Fanny

Sam groaned.

"you, too?"

"I am head of DECOMMISSIONING, BOY.  
>I am also Second-In-Command to Numbuh Three Sixty-Two...I Am GOING!"<p>

sam eyed her.  
>Fanny then spoke again.<p>

"b-besides...Numbuh Sixty owes me a quarter." said Fanny, stuttering a bit

"he does?' said Wally

"YEEEEESSSS!' shouted Fanny

Sam sighed.

"fine...guess I have no choice."

Sam put his helmet on.

"CREE!"

Cree ran up to Sam.

"Y-Yes?"

"you and Abby are in charge until I get back."

Cree nodded.

"yes...of course."

Sam smiled, then walked off with Rachel and Fanny.

everyone were soon at the Space/Ground Bridge (which had been repaired somewhat by Prowl)  
>Bluestreak set the coordnants and the warp gate created a portal.<p>

Bluestreak beeped, giving an "A-OK" gesture.

"exellent...we're ready." said Sam

Sam then turned to Prowl.

"Prowl, seeing as how YOU have exceptional tracking skills, you'll accompany us."

"understood."

Prowl transformed into his Police Car mode and opened his door.  
>as Rachel and Fann got inside teh car, Cree ran up to Sam.<p>

"Sam...please be careful."

"I'm more worried about the kids than myself."

Cree looked at Sam with worried eyes.

"but, I'll be sure to watch myself."

Cree smiled, she then gave Sam a quick kiss.

"ick." said Wally

Abby slightly slapped the back of his head.

"shut it."

Sam stroked Cree's hair and smiled.

"keep the kids safe."

"I will...I promise."

Sam nodded.  
>he then got inside Prowl, who drove off into the GroundBridge portal...which soon disappeared.<p>

[Africa]

a portal materialized in the african savannah and Prowl drove right thru it.  
>the portal soon disappeared and Prowl drove off into the wide, grassy field at top speed.<p>

"I'm picking up a foreign object on my radar." said Prowl

"can you identify it?" asked Sam

"yeah...it appears to be a "crudely" made space pod."

"THAT'S OUR ESCAPE POD!" exclaimed Rachel

"indeed.  
>PROWL, pick up the speed and take us to that pod!"<p>

"Roger...engaging MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE."

Boosters suddenly appeared at the back of Prowl's vehicle mode and activated.  
>the police car jetted through the fields at an incredible speed.<p>

a crashed space pod soon came in view.  
>Prowl slowed down as he drove up to it.<p>

Prowl stopped and opened his doors, letting the others out.  
>Sam approached the Pod, as did Rachel and Fanny.<p>

CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!

Prowl transformed into robot mode and approached the pod.  
>Sam made blue visors pop out of his helmet and examined the pod.<p>

"Hmmm...interesting."

"what?" asked Rachel

"this pod only sustained minimus damage...mostly due to burning up on re-entry."

Sam looked around.  
>thanks to his visor, he saw what looked like glowing trail of footprints on the ground.<p>

"according to my thermal readings...whoever was in this pod went THAT WAY." said Sam, pointing

Rachel and Fanny looked to see a jungle.

"their...in THERE?" said Rachel

"seem to be." replied Sam

Fanny crossed her arms.

"stupid numbuh sixty..." grumbled the Irish girl

just then, Prowl's helmet started beeping.  
>Sam looked at the Autobot.<p>

"what's wrong, Prowl?"

Prowl placed a finger on his helmet, as if trying to get a reading.

"I'm detecting faint cybertronian energy signatures in the area...their DECEPTICON."

"scrap...I KNEW this would happen."

Prowl removed his finger from his helmet.

"good news is, their faint...meaning, their pretty far away."

"yeah, but Decepticons are pretty fast...especially if their JETS." said Sam

Prowl nodded.

"right, we'd better find those kids QUICK, then."

Prowl transformed into vehicle mode, Sam and the others got inside.  
>the autobot then drove towards the jungle at full speed.<p>

once they finally reached the jungle, Prowl transformed back into robot mode...letting the humans down.

"that jungle is far too dense to drive thru...we'll have to walk the way." said Prowl

"but, we have to find them NOW!" exclaimed Fanny

"while I normally find Francine's additude annoying...I have to sgree with her, THIS TIME." said Sam

Fanny looked at Sam, shocked.

"you...do?"

Sam nodded.

"we KNOW the Decepticons are already here, obviously looking for the survivors.  
>normally I'd advice against this, but we're pressed for time right now...I think we should split up."<p>

"good idea...we could cover more ground that way." said Rachel

Fanny huffed.

"well, "I" am not going anywhere that YOU, teenager." said Fanny, rudely

Rachel glared at her.

"fine...then go with Rachel.  
>Prowl, you stay close to them...no telling what's in there."<p>

"but...what about you?" said Prowl, concerned

Sam pressed a button on his helmet, activating his visor and mouthplate.

"I'll be fine on my own...just protect those kids."

Sam marched off down a path into the jungle.  
>once he was gone, Rachel immediatly slapped the back of Fanny's head.<p>

"OW!"

"WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM, NUMBUH EIGHTY-SIX!" snapped Rachel

"B-But, SIR!  
>He's a Teenager, I can't jus-"<p>

"SAM is a Teenager who saved us, and is TRYING to protect us.  
>and, I expect you to show him a little more RESPECT in the future, UNDERSTOOD!"<p>

Fanny sighed.

"yes...sir."

"good.  
>now, let's go, Prowl."<p>

Rachel left with Prowl into the jungle.  
>Fanny stood still for awhile...then, followed her commander and the autobot.<p>

[Somewhere in the Jungle]

in a small area in the jungle, a small group of kids were gathered.  
>one of them was a black haired boy dressed in commando-like clothes.<p>

"Um...Numbuh Sixty, sir." said a young girl with pigtails

Numbuh Sixty ("Patton") looked at her.

"what is it, Numbuh Eighty-Three?"

Numbuh Eighty-Three (Sonya) twiddled her thumbs, nervously

"um...are you SURE it's safe here in the...j-jungle?"

Patton groaned.

"it's safer HERE then out there in the open."

Sonya shivered in fright.

"I...I don't like it here.  
>what if there are wild animals here...WHAT IF THEY EAT US!"<p>

some other kids start to panic.

"ENOUGH!  
>I already sent out a distress signal...so, we should be rescued soon."<p>

Sonya was still worried.  
>a boy wearing a fur hat then sat closer to her.<p>

"don't worry, Sonya...we'll be okay."

Sonya looked at her friend and smiled weakly.

"thanks, Lee.  
>but, I just hope we're found SOON...I don't wanna be out here when it gets dark."<p>

Patton rolled his eyes.

"oh, stop whin-"

"NUMBUH SIXTY!" shouted a distant voice

Patton widened his eyes.

"that sounded like the Supreme Commander."

"PATTOOOOOOOOOON!" called out a shrill, female voice

Lee grinned.

"and, THAT sounds like your "girlfriend"

Sonya giggled.  
>Patton then growled.<p>

"Numbuh Eighty-Six is NOT my girlfriend!  
>we have a very professional relationship: I stay out of her way, and she doesn't punch my nose."<p>

"oh, she liked you...I can tell." said Sonya

"NUMBUH SIXTY!" called Rachel, again

"WE'RE HERE!" called Patton

after a few minutes, Rachel and Fanny emerged from some foyage and approached the group.

"Numbuh Sixty!" said Rachel

Patton did a military-esque salute.

"Supreme Commander, SIR!"

Fanny angrily walked up to Patton and punched him HARD in the gut which caused him to fall to his knees, groaning in pain.

"NUMBUH SIXTY, YOU IDIOT!"

Patton groaned as he tried to get up.

"w-what did I do?"

"that distress signal you sent alerted our enemies to your location, that's what!"

Patton's eyes widened, he then slapped his face in aggravation.

"oh, FUDGE...HOW DID I MISS THAT!"

Fanny just crossed her arms and huffed.

"because your a stupid boy, that's why."

"KNOCK IT OFF, EIGHTY-SIX!" snapped Rachel

Fanny sighed.

"Yes, sir."

Rachel looked at the group.

"so...is this EVERYONE?" asked Rachel

"i'm...afraid so, Supreme Commander.  
>some of our operatives didn't survive their pods crashing...these are all I found, aside from my own group."<p>

Rachel groaned angrily at this.

"well...you did a good job, none-the-less, Numbuh Sixty."

"thank you, Supreme Commander."

just then, the group all heard some rustling in the foyage.  
>they all looked in the direction of the noice...and, saw someone walk into the clearing.<p>

it was Numbuh Three Sixty-Three, AKA Harvey McKenzie...Rachel's little brother.  
>and, with him were several other KND Operatives.<p>

"HARVEY!" exclaimed Rachel, relieved

Harvey grinned.

"hello, Sis."

Rachel ran up and hugged him.

"YOUR ALRIGHT!"

"of course I am, it takes more than a bunch of Overgrown Toaster Ovens to stop ME."

Lee groaned.

"i see our sector leader is as "humble" as ever." whispered Lee to Sonya

Rachel turned and approached Fanny.

"okay...I guess that's everyone.  
>better radio Sam, so we can transwarp back ho-"<p>

"I'm afarid I can't let you do that, COMMANDER."

Harvey and "his group" pulled out some Alien looking guns...all aimed at Rachel.  
>Rachel turned and stared in shock and confusion at her brother.<p>

"Harvey, what are yo-"

"drop your weapons, Sis...I KNOW your packing."

Rachel did nothing, still confused.

"DO IT!"

"Harvey, what is thi-"

ZZAP!

Harvey fires is gun, which burned right through the fabric of Rachel's sleeve.  
>Rachel gripped her arm, which was stinging from the laser burns.<p>

"GAAHH!"

"don't make me use this on FULL POWER."

"WHY YOU STUPID-"

Harvey's operatives charged their guns at Fanny...who stepped back.  
>Sonya looked at her "leader", her eyes now getting wet.<p>

"Harvey...w-what are you doing!"

"just following orders, Numbuh Eighty-Three."

"WHOSE orders?" said Patton, in a demanding tone

"MINE!"

Everyone looked up and saw a figure fly down from the trees.  
>the figured hovered in the air for a moment...revealing herself to be MUSHI SANBAN.<p>

the exo-suited girl landed on the ground and smiled.  
>Harvey then bowed to the young girl...much to Rachel's shock.<p>

"exellent work, Harvey...you've found the last of the survivors." said Mushi

"I was just in the process of getting them to drop their weapons, Commander Sanban."

Mushi scoffed.

"like their pathetic 2x4 Tech is any match for Decepticon Weaponry."

Rachel stood up, glaring at Mushi.  
>Mushi just smirked as she approached her and Fanny.<p>

"well, well...look at this.  
>the Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door...and, the Head of Decommissioning."<p>

Mushi Laughed wickedly.

"this must be my LUCKY DAY!, not only do I dispose of the Moonbase Survivors...  
>but, I ALSO get to deliver two of the Highest Ranking Kids Next Door Operatives to my master."<p>

Mushi grinned.

"life...is SWEET."

Patton then stood Between Rachel, Fanny and Mushi.

"you'll have to go thru ME, first."

Mushi smiled to herself.

"alright...if you insist."

a weapon suddenly formed on Mushi's forearm guantlet.  
>she quickly aimed and fired, the laser cutting the flesh of his leg.<p>

Patton fell down in pain, clutchinh the bleeding wound.

"PATTON!" exclaimed Fanny in terror

Fanny ran over to him, propping him up.

"is...that all...you got?" groaned Patton, despite her pain

Fanny glared at Mushi, her eyes burning.

"YOU LITTLE B*TCH!, I'LL-"

as Fanny charged after her, Mushi aimed her weapon at Fanny...she stopped dead in her tracks.

"you'll WHAT?"

Fanny stood still.  
>she feared for her life, but was still angry enough to beat Mushi to death.<p>

"one false move...and, I'll LITERALY put a "hole in your Heart"

Harvey snickered.

"you can do that, ANYWAY, if you want."

"QUIET!" snapped Mushi

"yes, ma'am."

Rachel looked at Mushi, then spoke.

"Mushi...it's only fair to warn you that I didn't come ALONE."

"oh, you mean that AUTOBOT that came with you?"

Mushi snapped her fingers.  
>a low rumbling was heard, then some nearby tree were knocked down.<p>

the group turned and saw two Decepticon Jets approach, carrying a Knocked Out PROWL.

"PROWL!" exclaimed Rachel

Dirge and Ramjet tossed him on the ground.

"heh!, took him down before he even knew we were THERE." said Dirge

"Shall we go and fetch that Other Human?" said Ramjet

"NO...I shall deal with Sam Michaels, MYSELF.  
>and, finally prove to Vinnie of my superiority."<p>

the Decepticon Jets nodded.  
>Rachel then looked at her brother.<p>

"why?...why, harvey?  
>WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THE DECEPTICONS!"<p>

Mushi chuckled cruely.

"Oh...you mean he hasn't told you, yet?"

Rachel looked to Mushi.

"told me WHAT!"

Mushi sneared.

"why, your "Baby Brother" and a select few operatives have been working with US since day one...  
>in fact, HE is the only that supplied be with the Moonbase Access Codes that made our invasion so successful."<p>

Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief.

"w-what?"

Mushi grinned, as he walked over to Harvey.

"That's right, RACHEL...  
>the fall of the Kids Next Door Moonbase...is owed ALL to your brother."<p>

Mushi snickered, enjoying every minute of rachel's reactions to this.

"who ELSE had access to the most confidensal KND securty codes?  
>codes that only the Supreme Commander knows...codes that her BROTHER could easily obtain, heh-heh..."<p>

Rachel looked at her brother, tears in her eyes.

"I..I got you into the kids next door.  
>I put my entire carrer on the line just to get you in!, and...YOU BETRAYED US!"<p>

Harvey said nothing.

"WHY, HARVEY!...WHY!" shouted Rachel, near hysterical

Harvey shrugged.

"the Decepticons gave me a better offer: the chance to FINALLY put an end to Adult Tyranny.  
>with all of Humanity under the Decepticons Control, kids will NEVER AGAIN be bullied by adults and teenagers."<p>

"KIDS WILL BE ENSLAVED, TOO!"

Harvey scoffed.

"only the WEAK.  
>but, those who are STRONG shall be spared...as Decepticon Agents, like ME."<p>

Rachel stared in shock at her brother's words...  
>then, hung her head down, crying softly.<p>

Mushi then stepped forward.

"yes...and, now WE offer you the same chance we gave Harvey.  
>the Decepticons cannot be defeated...your only alternative is to JOIN US."<p>

Mushi turned and faced the operatives.

"join the Decepticons, and you shall be spared when Megatron conquers earth.  
>or, DEFY US...in which case you will all be destroyed, or enslaved."<p>

there was silence.

"well!"

there was silence.  
>finally, Sonya walked over to Rachel and Fanny's side, Lee soon joined her.<p>

the others were still uncertain.

"oh, so THAT'S how it's gonna be?" began Mushi, not impressed

"well, ALRIGHT THEN!"

Mushi approached Harvey.

"kill her."

"what?"

"KILL...your EX-Supreme Commander.  
>an example must be made to CONVINCE them."<p>

Harvey looked at his sister...who just looked at him, her wet eyes desperate.

"uhhh..."

"PERHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO SHARE HER FATE!" snapped Mushi, getting impatient

"N-NO!"

"Then, BE DONE WITH IT!"

Harvey looked at his sister again.

"no" mouthed Rachel

Harvey just grinned, charging his gun.

"sorry, sis...ORDERS."

Rachel stared with wide eyes as Harvey walked over to her and, aimed the gun right at her head.

Shaking, Rachel finally spoke.

"Fanny?"

"y-yes, sir?" said Fanny, nervously

"t-tell Nigel...i love him."

Harvey tightened the trigger, ready to fire...

but, at that moment...a metal ball flew into the clearing and bounced on the ground.  
>it rolled into the center of the area, beeping loudly.<p>

Mushi's eyes widened, her puples contracting like pins.

"GRENAAAAAADE!"

KA-ZAAAAAP!

the Grenade detonated, sending out a massice EMP Wave.  
>the wave of energy spread, shorting out all the weapons dazing Dirge and Ramjet.<p>

suddenly, Sam flew into the clearing.  
>his guantlet shifted into a weapon and he fired a shot at Mushi, propeling her through the trees.<p>

he landed and faced Harvey.  
>the kid aime dhis gun at Sam and fired...but, nothing happened.<p>

"Electro-Magnetic Pulse, kid...knocks out electronics."

Harvey balled up a fist and punched at Sam's chest.  
>but, this wasn't the best idea...as sam was wearing metal armor, and Harvey's hand was bare.<p>

"EEE-YOW!" cried Harvey, holding his hand

Sam put his finger close to his face and fired a small volt from the finger tip.  
>this caused Harvey to fall down, his body jerking from being "tased"<p>

Sam glared at the other enemy operatives...who just ran.  
>Sam then retracted his visor and mouthplate and approached Rachel, Fanny and the others.<p>

"I KNEW something would happem if I left you guys alone."

Rachel stood up, recovering from her shock.

"P-Prowl..."

Sam turned and looked at the Prowl.  
>he ran over and shot a light beam at him from his guantlet.<p>

"is he-"

"relax, he's just in stasis lock." said Sam

Rachel and Fanny looked at him.

"Huh?"

"I said: he's knocked out."

"oh."

Sam outstretched his hand and fired a beam of energy at Prowl.

"what are you doing?" asked Fanny

"transfering some of my suits own power into Prowl...it SHOULD revive him."

after a few minutes, Prowl's optics flashed...then, glowed blue.

"ohhhh...what happened?" said the Autobot

"you were having a bad day."

just then, Dirge and Ramjet stood up.

"which is getting WORSE."

Prowl gritted his teeth.  
>he then summomed some weapons from his forearms.<p>

"time for some PAYBACK."

Prowl fired a shot, which hit Ramjet...knocking him down.  
>he then charged after Dirge and gave him a swift Rocket Punch in the jaw.<p>

"we'd better get out of this jungle and back into the clearing." said Sam

Rachel nodded.

"right...let's go."

Sam ran forwardm followed closely by the other operatives.  
>Fanny picked Patton up and carried him "bridal style"<p>

"I won't tell anyone about this if YOU WON'T." said Patton

"deal."

Fanny ran with the others.

Mushi then sat up, recovering from the attack.  
>she then growled to herself in anger.<p>

"sam."

[Later]

Sam and the others ran into the savannah, then finally stopped.

"Well...we made it!, now what?" said Rachel

Sam pressed at his helmet.

"CREE!, zero in on our location.  
>create a Grown Bridge Portal, NOW!"<p>

(("I'm working on it.")) said Cree over the Radio

(("It should appear in several minutes."))

Sam then saw two F-15 jets flying overhead...he KNEW it was Dirge and Ramjet.

"I sincerly doubt we have "Several Minutes"

Prowl soon drove up to them, then transformed into robot mode.

"having trouble!" said Sam

"Hey, YOU try keeping track of TWO DECEPTI-JETS in the jungle!" exclaimed Prowl

Ramjet and Dirge circled, then flew towards the group, their weapons armed.

"we are SO gonna need serious repairs after this." said Prowl

Sam just eyed the Autobot.

"after?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: The Trust between the KND is TORN, now that it is revealed that several operatives have joined the Decepticon Cause.<p>

also, Starscream and Mushi form an "alliance", prompting Mushi's evolution into a "Human Starscream"

and, some KND Fluff for fans (NigelxRachel, FannyxPatton and SonyaxLee)


	12. The Big Broadcast of 2010

Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

><p>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<br>Chapter 11: The Big Broadcast of 2010

[Africa]

Dirge and Ramjet flew at top speed towards Sam and the others, their weapons armed.

"HA! HA!, WATCH ME BLOW THEM AWAY!" yelled Ramjet

suddenly, Ramjet's radar alarm went off.

"huh?, what th-"

BOOM!

Ramjet is suddenly struck in the wing by a Missle.

"NO!, I...CAN'T MAINTAIN CONTROL!, I'M GOING DOOOOOOOWN!"

Ramjet crash landed into teh ground.  
>his jet mode burrows into the earth, then finally crashed into a large tree...finally stopping.<p>

"ouch."

"what on cybertron!" exclaimed Dirge in confusion

at that moment, ANOTHER Jet flies down from the clouds and followed Dirge.

on the ground, Sam and the others watch this.

"what is that!" exclaimed Rachel

Sam pressed a button on his helmet, activating his visor.  
>he looked up and target locks the rogue jet, then zooms in on it.<p>

"it's an F-35 Lightning."

"you mean those NEW jets that the US Military has?" said Rachel

"yep, the same.  
>it even has a CAMO Paint Job."<p>

"is it...air force?" said Patton

"i don't think so." said Sam

"why not?"

Sam zoomed in on the Jet even more.

"because it has Autobot Symbols on it's wings."

Dirge Finally manages to get behind the rogue jet and target locks it.

"HA! HA!, now i've got you, Huma-"

at that moment, the "jet" transforms in the air.  
>to Dirge's shock, he see's a robot with blue optics hovered in teh air...aiming a weapon at him.<p>

"OH, SLAAAAA-"

BANG!

The Autobot Jet fires at Dirge, hitting him righi in his air-intake.  
>this causes him to spin out of control and fall through the air like a stone.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Dirge crashes right on top of Ramjet.

"OW!"

"HEY, GET OFF ME!"

the Jet smiled.  
>he then deactivated his rocket boots and landed on the ground, causing a slight tremor.<p>

he walked forward, brandishing his weapon.

"and, THAT...is why Breakaway is "King of the Skies", Decepticon Punks!" declared the Aerialbot

"breakaway..." said Prowl, as if remembering an old friend.

Breakaway looked and saw Prowl.

"Prowl?...is that YOU?"

Breakaway ran up and approached the Autobot.

"PROWL!, Ol' buddy!"

Prowl and Breakaway hugged.  
>Rachel and Fanny then looked at Sam.<p>

"old pals." said Sam

Breakaway looked at Prowl.

"I haven't seen you in Three Steller-Cycles...what bring you here?"

"these kids." said Prowl

"one of them sent a distress signal, I came to answer it."

"really?...so did I!"

"you were?"

"yep...I was worried that 'Cons might be attracted to it (that signal was pretty STRONG)  
>looks like I was RIGHT...heh, good thing I was close by, or you would all be scrap by now."<p>

"yeah, we sure are."

just then, the group all heard roters.  
>they looked and saw a Black Helecopter hovering towards them.<p>

"PLEASE tell my that chopper is with you." said Sam

"nope, sorry...I came alone." said Breakaway

"scrap."

the helicopter flew closer to the ground.  
>it then transformed into a robot with Red Optics and landed on the ground hard.<p>

"grindor..." said Prowl darkly

Breakaway narrowed his optics the Decepticon then approached the jet, stomping his massive feet.

"TRAITOR!" yelled Grindor

"traitor?" said Rachel, confused

"Breakaway used to be a Decepticon many years ago..." began Sam

"he was a member of Starscream's Air Force called "The Seekers"  
>until he decided to switch sides and join the Autobots for PERSONAL reasons."<p>

Breakaway activated his his weapon, which formed on his forearm.  
>the Autobot Jet aimed it right at Grindor, ready to fire.<p>

"give me the humans, Breakaway."

"not a chance, Grindor."

Grindor laughed.

"oh, I think you will."

"how do you figure that?"

"Once a Decepticon, ALWAYS a Decepticon.  
>protecting these inferior insects isn't in your programing."<p>

Breakaway chuckled.

"check my WINGS, Grindor.  
>I don't see any Decepticon Logos on them, anymore."<p>

"don't be a fool."

Breakaway narrowed his optic.

"no...I WAS a fool.  
>I was a fool to BELIEVE in Megatron's "Cybertronian Superiority" Doctrait."<p>

Breakaway charged his weapon.

"but, NOT anymore."

Breakaway fired at Grindor, hitting him in the shoulder.  
>the bulky Decepticon gripped his shoulder, now leaking energon.<p>

he growled at Breakaway, his optics glowing.

"fine...THEN DIE LIKE THE TRAITOR YOU ARE!"

Grindor reached for his Helicopter roters and gripped them.  
>he then detactched them and held them like swords.<p>

Breakaway smiled.

"okay...if THAT is how you wanna play."

Breakaway retracted his guns.  
>he then took something out of his leg, which shifted into a single sword.<p>

Breakaway and Grindor charged and clashed blades, struggling against each other.

"shouldn't we help them?" asked Rachel

"naw...Breakaway's got things handled." said Prowl

Sam looked up.  
>he then activated his Visor and scanned the skies.<p>

"slag."

a figure flew down, crash landing onto the ground.  
>the group saw Mushi standing before them...an angry look on her face.<p>

"no one makes a fool out of MUSHI SANBAN and gets away with it!, NO ONE!"

two long blades then popped out of Mushi's guantlets.  
>the demented girl then scrapped the blades against each other, creating sparks.<p>

Sam narrowed his eyes.  
>he then took a device out of a compartment of his exo-suit.<p>

the device shifted and transformed into long handled, double edged Battle Axe.

"you need a SERIOUS Time-Out, kid." said Sam

Mushi smirked.

"just try it..."

Sam frowned, he then wielded his axe in a battle stance.  
>Mushi charged, yelling out and wielding her blades like a crazed person.<p>

SLASH!

in a swift move, Sam swung the axe from where he stood.  
>Mushi froze in place, just a few feet away from Sam.<p>

then, both her blades fall to the ground, apparently cut clean off.  
>a shocked Mushi looked at her broken weapons, her eyes wide.<p>

"MY BLADES!"

Sam gripped his axe, glaring at Mushi threatningly.

"W-W-WAIT, DON'T!" exclaimed Mushi in terror

"y-you wouldn't kill an innocent child, would you?"

Sam glared at her.

"your no "innocent", sanban..." said Sam, darkly

Mushi shivered in fright.  
>Rachel, Fanny and the other KND operatives were also frozen.<p>

Sam then trasnformed his axe into a mallet.  
>he then swung the hammer, knocking Mushi away.<p>

the girl skipped across the ground before finally stopping.  
>she sat up for a moment and groaned, feeling dizzy...she finally passed out.<p>

Sam deatctivated his weapon, returning it to it's compartment.  
>he then looked at the others...who remained shocked.<p>

"what?"

"N-Nothing." began Rachel

"we just thought that-"

"what did you think I was gonna do: Kill her?  
>Vinnie might do something like that, but NOT ME."<p>

"yeah...I can see that"

Grindor furiously swiped and slashed at Breakaway.  
>but, the bulky transformer wasn't quite as FAST and AGILE as the jet.<p>

Breakaway slashed at his leg, which caused him to keel over.  
>the Jet then swiftly kicked him in the head, knocking him over.<p>

Breakaway then put his weapon away.  
>he quickly transformed into Jet mode and hovered in place.<p>

arming his missles, her fired at Grindor.  
>he then transformed back and watched at the smoke from the explosion cleared.<p>

amazingly, Grindor (though badly damaged) was still functioning.  
>the bulky decepticon struggled as he got up to stand.<p>

"it'll...take more than a few puny missles...to defeat GRINDOR!"

Breakaway looked over...then smiled.

"how about a Dynobot?"

Grindor looked at Breakaway, confused.

"Dynobo-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

suddenly, a Robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex charged at Grindor.  
>the Decepticon had little time to react as the mechanical beast clamped it's jaws on it's arm.<p>

the T-Rex effortlessly ripped his arm off, snapping it in two.  
>Grindor gripped the empty socket, now "bleeding" liquid energon.<p>

"GRIMLOCK DESTROOOOOOOOOY!" roared the T-Rex

The Tyrannosaur/Grimlock then transformed into a humanoid Robot.  
>he drew out a massiive sword, flames then appeared over the blade.<p>

"Me, Grimlock...Kill Decepticon."

"NO, WAIT!, STO-"

Grimlock impales the robot, driving his birning blade STRAIGHT thru him.  
>Grindor's red optics flicker...then finally fade out.<p>

Grimlock ripped his sword out, letting the Decepticon fall to the ground.

"stupid decepticon DEAD..." said Grimlock

Grimlock the transformed back into Beast Mode.  
>the mechanical Tyrannosaur then looked at the others.<p>

needless to say, the KND Operatives are frozen in terror...Sam, however is calm.

Grimlock snorts, then walked off.  
>Sam just crosses his arm and huffs.<p>

"you know...i've been wondering what happened to him."

Rachel finally broke from her shock.

"Him?, You KNOW that thing!"

Sam nodded.

"yep, his name is Grimlock.  
>he's the leader of the Dynobots."<p>

"Dyno...bots?" said Fanny

"they used to be simple, animatronic dinosaurs at a Natural History Museu in texas...until AllSpark energy accidently brought them to life."

"THEM?  
>you mean there's MORE besides that T-Rex!"<p>

"uh-huh.  
>apparently, their all hiding here in Africa."<p>

Prowl scoffed.

"makes sense to me.  
>I can't imagine any other place that those big bozos could POSSABLY fit in at."<p>

at that moment, a portal appeared.

"finally." said Sam, a little annoyed

"w-w-what's that?" said Sonya, a little frightened

"that portal will take us to our Home Base, Numbuh Eighty-Three." said Rachel

"Home...Base?"

"don't worry...we're safe, there."

Sam looked at Breakaway.

"what about YOU, Breakaway?  
>we could use some "Air Support" against the Decepticons."<p>

"I thought NEST was disbanded."

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"is was...but, I'm putting it back in service." said Sam

Breakway thought a bit.

"well...I suppose it IS better than doing NOTHING at some random airport."

"great, then let's go."

Sam walked into the portal.  
>Rachel, Fanny and the other kids followed him.<p>

Prowl then looked at Breakaway, smiling.

"feels just like old times, eh, Break?"

"just let me at Starscream, and THEN we'll talk about "old times"

Prowl chuckled.  
>he and Brealaway then walked thru the portal...which disappeared behind them.<p>

a little after that, Three F-22 jets flew over the african savannah.  
>one was Orange and Yellow, another was Green and Black, the other was Light Blue and Purple.<p>

the jets transformed into robots.  
>one was Sunstorm, another Acid Storm, the other (a "Femmecon") was Slipstream.<p>

Sunstorm and Acid Storm looked and saw the downed vehicle modes of Dirge and Ramjet.

"Hmmm...looks like those "Coneheads" failed" said Sunstorm

Acid Storm snickered.

"yeah...Thrust ain't gonna like THAT."

Slipstream walked over to Mushi...who was just waking up, the seeker snickered.

"trouble?"

"oh, shut up." grumbled Mushi

[NEST Base, Detroit]

Sam walked through the portal, he was sooned joined by the KND Operatives.

"Well...looks like your mission was successful." said Cree

"BARELY...Number Sixty need immediate medical attention."

Bluestreak beeped, he then motioned Fanny to follow him...which she did.

Sector V then approached Sam.

"So, where's Prowl?" asked Abby

"he's coming...with a friend."

at that moment, Prowl walked thru the portal...with Breakaway.

"whoa..." said Hoagie

"Everyone...this is Breakaway, an Aerielbot.  
>he helped us out when some Decepticon Jets gave us some trouble back in Africa."<p>

"happy to help." said Breakaway

"given the Decepticons seemingly "air domination"  
>we could use an "Eye-in-the-Sky" to level the playing field." said Sam<p>

"awesome!" said Abby

despite everyone's happiness, Rachel looked a little "troubled"  
>the blonde then walked off on her own...Sam noticed this.<p>

"Uh, you guys get better aquianted...I have something to take care of." said Sam

"sure, Sam."

Sam walked off.  
>he saw Rachel sitting alone, so he approached her.<p>

"you alright?"

"uhhh...s-sure."

Sam eyed her.

"you don't sound fine."

Rachel sniffed a little, she then rubbed her eyes.

"i can't believe it..." said Rachel, finally

"my own little brother...a traitor.  
>why?...why did he join those monsters?, why did he turn on us?...on me."<p>

Sam sighed.

"I have no idea." said Sam, who sat beside her

"I wish I had an answer for you...but, I don't."

Rachel finally cried a little.  
>Sam put his arm around the child affectionnetly...Rachel then hugged him.<p>

"what...do I do?  
>I'm suppose to be the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door!<br>but, how am I suppose to leade them...when any one of my operatives could be a traitor."

Sam sighed sharply, then spoke.

"we all choose our sides, Rachel...THEY made their choice, WE made ours."

Rachel nodded.

"I just...can't believe that my own brother has joined them." said Rachel, still shocked

Sam sighed.

"well...now you know our "Number Three" feels."

Rachel's eyes widened, realising Sam was right.  
>she then looked at Sam, her eyes then became stern.<p>

"w-what's our next move?...sir."

Sam narrowed is eyes.

"we need MORE AUTOBOTS on our team...and, maybe contact some former NEST agents.  
>but, to do that...we need an EXTREME form of communication and tracking system."<p>

"and...we don't have that?" asked Rachel

"no...not YET, anyway."

Sam stood up, Rachel just looked at him.

"Do you...have a plan?"

Sam smiled.

"don't I always?"

[Meanwhile, at the Decepticon Moonbase]

Vinnie was in a laboratory, working on some experiments using contained Dark Energon.  
>the demented teen smiled as some blood samples reacted to the unnatural energy pulse.<p>

"hmmmm...very interesting."

just then, the lab's door opened and, in walked one of Vinnie's Teen Ninjas.

"Vinnie-"

Vinnie blindly held up a his fusion cannon, aiming it right at the ninja.

"I-I-I mean, LORD Vincent." stuttered the scared teenager

Vinnie grinned as he retracted his weapon back into his armor.

"report."

"t-the decepticons Sunstorm, Acid Storm and Slipstream have returned from that "mission" you sent them on."

"Exellent." said Vinnie, who turned to face his guard

"tell them to await my pressence in the War Room."

"yes, sir."

The Teen Ninja turned and left.

Vinnie just grinned evily.

[Later]

Vinnie walked into the War Room...where he saw Mushi standing there with Sunstorm, Acid Storm and Slipstream.

Vinnie smirked as he approached her.

"let me guess...you FAILED."

"I DID NOT!" shouted Mushi

"oh, really?  
>then, I suppose having Dirge and Ramjet scrapped, Grindor destroyed and, the remainder of those KND Brats gettiong away from you was all "part of your plan"<p>

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" exclaimed Mushi

"I had everything under control!...until that blasted SAM showed u-"

"SAM!" exclaimed Vinnie, moving closer to Mushi

"Sam was there!"

"yeah, and in some Exo-Suit like yours." said Mushi

Vinnie smiled to himself.

"so...Sam's BACK.  
>I was afraid he'd given up after my triumph over the KND Moonbase."<p>

"no doubt he's already making plans againsts us." said Mushi

"we shoul-GAAHH!"

Vinnie suddenly grabbed Mushi by the neck, choking her.

"I'LL decide our next move, Mushi...NOT YOU!  
>the WHEN, WHERE and HOW of every plan is MY DECISION!"<p>

Vinnie then slammed the girl against the metal floor.

"is that CLEEEEAR!"

Mushi gulped, then nodded.

"y-y-yes, my lord."

Vinnie smiled.

"good."

Mushi stood up, rubbing her throat.

"so...what is your command, LORD Vincent."

Vinnie scowled.

"Sam foolishly believes he has a chance at defeating me...I'm going to prove him WRONG."

Vinnie then turned and faced Sunstorm, Acid Storm and Slipstream.

"you three...fly to Burtonville and "remodel" the place." began Vinnie

"with luck, the mindless destruction will send Sammy a massage.  
>and, even if it DOESN't...it'll at least be "fun"<p>

the three seekers grinned evily.  
>they then bowed respectfully to the human.<p>

"as you command...Lord Vincent." said Slipstream

the three Decepticons then turned and left.  
>Mushi just crossed her arms and huffed.<p>

"stupid, lousy jets..."

[NEST Base]

Patton lay on a medical bed, his wounded leg propped up.  
>he had a scowl on his face, indicating he WAS NOT HAPPY about his "predicament"<p>

just thenm Fanny walked in...wearing a Nurse's Cap.  
>Patton just groaned at this.<p>

"oh, great...YOUR gonna be my doctor."

Fanny scowled at him.

"well, I AM qualified...or, have ye forgotten?"

Patton groaned to himself.  
>he remebered that Fanny WAS a Medic before she was promoted to Decommission Officer.<p>

back then, she was "nicer"

Fann approached and took out a bottle.

"now...hold still." said the Irish girl

Fanny pulled back one of his pants sleeve then, she wetted a rag with the contents of the bottle...and put it on his wound.

and, THAT was when the stinging feeling set in.

"OW!" yelped Patton

"THAT HURT!"

"WELL, IF YE HOLD STILL, IT WON'T HURT AS MUCH!" shouted Fanny

Patton groaned, then calmed down.  
>Fanny placed the rag of his wound again...this time he just winced.<p>

"ye...really scared me back there, ye know." began Fanny, her voice softer

Patton scoffed.

"that's a surprise..."

Fanny looked at him.

"what do ye mean?"

"you HATE boys, Fanny...especially me.  
>why would YOU be worried about me."<p>

Fanny was silent...feeling a tinge of guilt.

"do ye...wanna know WHY I "dislike" boys?"

Patton looked at her.

"I guess...why?"

Fanny exhaled sharply.

"years ago...when I was younger.  
>some boys at me school refused to let me play with them...they said I was a "Stupid Girl"<p>

"whoa.." said Patton

"so, they were like "No Girls Allowed" and everything?"

"yeah...it infuriated me.  
>after awhile, I just got sick of it and took me anger out on every boy I knew."<p>

Patton was silent.  
>he then spoke again.<p>

"sorry..."

Fanny looked at him.

"for what?"

"sorry...for what those OTHER boys did to you, I wouldn't of done that."

Fanny scoffed.

"ye just saying that."

"no, I'm serious.  
>I'm not really predudice to girls...I'm the only boy in a family full of sisters and my mother."<p>

"what about ye dad?"

Patton was silent.

"my father's dead."

Fanny's eyes widened, stunned at this.

"what?"

"My dad...was a soldier.  
>he was killed in a war when I was just a young kid."<p>

"oh...i'm sorry, I never knew."

"of course you didn't...you never took an interest in my life, before."

Fanny looked down and sighed.

"no...i guess i didn't."

just then, Fanny saw Sam walk by.

"uhh...ye stay here, I'll be back."

Fanny got up and walked away.

"SURE...no problem." said Patton, sarcasticly

Fanny ran after Sam.

"Sam!"

Sam turned and looked at Fanny.

"yeah?"

Fanny stopped and faced him.

"thanks for saving us back in Africa...I was pretty scared."

"sure, no problem."

Fanny then sighed sharply, gripping her arm.

"and, I want to say...I'm sorry."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"sorry?"

"yeah...I haven't been very nice to ye.  
>I guess when ye've been fighting Teenagers and Adults so long...ye forget how to trust people."<p>

Sam smiled.  
>he then knelt down to look into Fanny's eyes.<p>

"it's OKAY, Fanny...I understand.  
>I didn't expect you to trust me that quickly...you had good reason not to."<p>

Fanny exhaled.

"i'm really scared, Sam...i'm not sure what to do.  
>I mean, I've fought many threats to the KND before...but, these ROBOTS-"<p>

"yeah, I know.  
>BELIEVE ME...the last thing I wanted was to drag you kids into this." said Sam<p>

Fanny looked at Sam.

"Numbuh Three Sixty-Two says ye have a plan to get us some reinforcements."

Sam smiled.

"indeed I do.  
>Breakaway is already looking into it."<p>

at that moment, Prowl drove up to Sam and transformed.

"SAM!"

Sam and Fanny turned to Prowl.

"yeah, Prowl?"

"Breakaway sent me to get you...He's FOUND BLASTER!"

Sam grinned.

"exellent..."

[Later]

Sam, Sector V and the others were gathered at the computer where Breakaway was at.

"no doubt about it...this Energon Signature I am detecting DEFINENTLY matches Blasters" said Breakaway

"Who is "Blaster"? asked Rachel

"Blaster is the Communications Officer of the Autobots.  
>he's the counterpart to the Decepticon Soundwave, who is VERY POWERFUL." said Sam<p>

"communications..." muttered Abby

Abby's eyes then lit up.

"Oh, I GET IT!  
>Blaster is suppose to help contact more Autobots on earth!"<p>

"and, on other planets...if we're lucky." added Sam

"whooooooa..." said Hoagie, awestruck

"so, where is he?" asked Nigel

Breakaway typed something in.

"according to this computer: a hardware store in San Francisco."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"a Hardware store?  
>hmmm...what the heck is he doing there?"<p>

"no clue." said Breakaway, who looked at Sam

"I tried to contact him, but I got nothing."

"Hmmm...that doesn't sound good.  
>we'd better retrieve him IMMEDIATLY." said Sam<p>

"I'd advise CAUSION...decepticons could be lurking in every corner."

"warning noted.  
>BLUESTREAK, you ready?"<p>

Bluestreak beeped.

"SO AM I!"

Sam and the others turned and saw Cree...now wearing an "altered" version of her Teen Ninja Armor.  
>now, her armor was Snow White instead of Coal Black, and underneath the armor was a Blue jumpsuit.<p>

"Cree?"

"I'm coming with you...it's time I started doing MORE to stop Vinnie."

Sam pondered this.

"PLEASE, Sam?"

Sam thought a bit.  
>he then looked at Abby.<p>

"Abby...think you can handle things while I'm gone?"

Abby smiled.

"don't worry, Numbuh Five can handle things here.  
>BESIDES, I have Numbuh Three Sixty-Two to help me out."<p>

"Hmmm...that IS true."

Sam finally looked at Cree.

"alright, Cree...you can come along."

Cree smiled.  
>Sam then walked over to the Space Bridge.<p>

after entering in some coordnants, a portal opened.  
>Bluestreak then transformed into vehicle mode and opened his doors.<p>

Sam and Cree got inside.

"good luck, out there." said Breakaway

"I make my OWN luck." said Sam

Bluestreak then drove into the portal...which disappeared behind them.

[San Fransico, Nightfall]

a portal materialized within the dark streets of San Fransico.

Bluestreak drove thru it, swerved a bit...then stopped.

"I didn't realise how DARK it was getting." said Sam

"yeah...TIME just sneaks up on you, huh?" said Cree

Bluestreak activated his GPS, which beeped.

"we've got Blaster's signal...LET'S ROLL."

Bluestreak's tires screeched as he sped up.  
>the blue car soon drove off into the city.<p>

unknown to them, SOMETHING was watching them.  
>a black, robotic condor was perched atop a building...it's yellow eyes tracked onto the autobot.<p>

"Laserbeak...PERSUE THEM." said Soundwave's voice from the Predacon's COMMlink

Laserbeak spread it's longm metallic wings and silently flew after Bluestreak

[Later]

Bluestreak pulled up to a cerb.  
>Sam and Cree got out and looked at a sign on a building.<p>

"Hmmm..."Wyatt's Hardware Store" read Sam

"NOT really the first place i'd expect to find an advanced, alien robot."

"I agree...a Hardware Store isn't exactly Blaster's style.  
>a bot like HIM usually prefers to hang around Night Clubs and Record Stores." said Sam<p>

Sam shifted in guantlet into an Ion Blaster.  
>Cree also activated her wrist laser.<p>

"let's go, cree.  
>bluestreak, you stay here and remain in vehicle mode...you won't be gone long."<p>

Bluestreak beeped, indicating his agreement.  
>Sam and Cree then approached the front door to the store.<p>

Cree tried to open the door...but, it wouldn't budge.

"locked."

Sam formed a mini-laser from his forearm.  
>he shot a beam into the crack between the door and it's rim, cutting into the lock.<p>

with a CRACK, the door swung open.

"wow...this place as LOUSY security." said Cree

"it's probably has a silent alarm.  
>we should work FAST before the authorities get here."<p>

Sam and Cree walked into the store.  
>it was fairly big, with tables FULL of junk and parts.<p>

"blaster is suppose to be HERE?" said Cree

"according to Bluestreak's scanners, yes." replied Sam

"but...this place is full of JUNK!  
>why would Blaster be in a place like this!"<p>

"it doesn't make sense to me either, Cree...  
>it's POSSIBLE that Blaster is stuck here for some reason."<p>

Sam then pressed a button on the side of his helmet, activating his visor.  
>he began to scan the area, searching for any sign of Blaster.<p>

"you...see anything?" asked Cree

"yeah..." began Sam, retracting his visor

"I am detecting a faint energon signal...Blaster MUST be here."

Sam walked forward, Cree followed.  
>the two passed by tables of junk and parts...until finally stopping at ONE.<p>

laying in a bin of junk, was a Red and Yellow Stereo with a Red Autobot Symbol on the Cassette Door.

"blaster..." said Sam

Sam grabbed the stereo and examined it.

"is he...dead?"

"no, he's in status lock."

Sam then blew some dust off of the stereo.

"looks like he hasn't been active in awhile."

Cree raised an eyebrow.

"not a very BIG Transformer, is he?"

"most transformers can change their size using a circut called a "Mass Sequencer"

"oh...i see."

Sam put "blaster" down.  
>he then opened a compartment in the forearme of his exo-suit.<p>

he then took out a small, blue cube that glowed brightly.

"what's THAT!"

"an Energon Cube." began Sam

"Cybertronians process Energon from their RAW, Crystalized forms and, contain them in these clear, Cube-Shaped containers...it's their Life Force."

"o...KAY.  
>so, what's with the Cube?"<p>

"I am going to attempt to reactivate Blaster using an Energon Cube.  
>with luck, the Energy Boost will be enough to jumpstart his systems."<p>

"so...it's like "Jumper Cables"?

"yeah...like that."

Sam brought the cube to Blaster and pressed it against his front.  
>the cube fused with the cybertronian, absorbed into him.<p>

soon after, the stereo rattled a bit.

((CHIK-CHIK-CHAK-CHIK))

Blaster immediatly trasnformed from Stereo Mode to Robot Mode.  
>curiously, he still retained his "stereo-sized" form.<p>

Blaster stretched his arms and groaned.

"ohhhh...what a solar cycle." groaned Blaster

Blaster then looked up at Sam and Cree.  
>though he didn't recognize the "Snow White Ninja", he DID recognize Sam.<p>

"SAM!"

"hey there, Blaster."

"SAMMY!, great to see ya'!" said Blaster, happily

"nice to see you, too.  
>but...what are you doing HERE in a hardware store?"<p>

"oh, THAT..." said Blaster, scratching his head

"well, funny thing is...I'm not sure how it happened."

"start from the beginning." said Sam, sternly

"well...for SOME REASON: my Mass Sequencer got busted, somehow.  
>so, I haven't been able to return to my normal size since then."<p>

"why didn't you call for help?" said Cree

"hey, YOU try and call long distance when your this small...reception is TERRIBLE!"

"i see...  
>but, WHY were you in Statis Lock?" asked Sam<p>

"I did that to conserve power...at least until I could figure out a way to fix myself."

"nevermind that, we'll fix you back at base." said Sam

Blaster raised an eyebrow.

"Base?  
>I thought NEST was disbanded."<p>

Sam grinned.

"not for long it won't."

"GRRRRRRRRRR..."

everyone froze.

"did you...h-hear that?" stuttered Cree

Sam looked up and saw a Black, Robotic Jaguar perched atop some rafters hanging from the cealing.

it's red optics glowing in the dark.

"oh...slag."

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"

the jaguar pounced at the teens, who quickly grabbed Blaster and evaded it's attack.

"RAVAGE!  
>what's that cat doing here!" exclaimed Blaster<p>

"we must of been followed." said Sam, who fired at Ravage

Ravage snarled at Sam, swatting at him with it's razor claws and baring it's Metal Teeth and fangs.  
>Sam then shifted his Ion Blaster into a regular blaster, charged it...then, fired a beam at ravage.<p>

the Predacon was propelled across the room...crashing into a wall.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sam and Cree (who was holding Blaster) ran for the front door.

They ran out the door, and immediatly ran for Bluestreak.  
>but, Ravage crashed thru the window and faced the teenagers, snarling at them.<p>

Bluestreak immediatly transformed and attacked Ravage.  
>he punched at the cat, who quickly dodged...narrowly getting crushed.<p>

Ravage swatted at Bluestreak, growling at him.  
>Sam grinned, he then took out a metal pole...with shifted into a large Hammer.<p>

"batter up."

Sam raised the hammer up.  
>Ravage looked back at Sam...which was the last thing he saw before Sam clobbered him.<p>

the hammer impacted his head with such an incredible force...that it knocked him out cold instantly.  
>as Ravage lay motionless on the ground, Sam just smirked as he deactivated his weapon.<p>

"what IS that thing!" exclaimed Cree

"Ravage...one of Soundwave's Predacon Pets.  
>which means the Decepticons are probably on to us." said Sam<p>

Sam turned and looked at Cree.

"we should get back to base, NOW.  
>if Ravage is here, then Soundwave's OTHER Minicons probably aren't far away."<p>

Bluestreak nodded in agreement.  
>he then transformed back into his Vehicle Mode and opened his doors.<p>

Sam got in the driver's seat, Cree and Blaster also got inside.  
>Bluestreak quickly drove off into town at top speed.<p>

but, just seconds after they did...a missle was suddenly fired at them.  
>the warhead narrowly missed them, only causing them to bound a bit.<p>

"WHAT WAS THAT!" exclaimed Cree, freaking out

Bluestreak's sidedoor mirror turned...showing a Red F-15 Jet flowing them.

"crud...we've been spotted." said Sam

"GET BACK HERE, AUTOBOT!  
>YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE WRATH OF THRUST!" shouted the Red Jet<p>

Thrust continued to fire missles at the speeding Bluestreak.

"QUICK, INTO THAT TUNNEL...it's our only chance!" exclaimed Sam

Bluestreak sped into a nearby tunnel.  
>Thrust (being a jet) obviously couldn't follow them, and flew above the tunnel.<p>

"YOU THINK THAT'LL STOP ME!  
>sooner or later, you'll have to get out...and, then your MINE!"<p>

Thrust circled around the tunnel, waiting for his prey to emerge.  
>Bluestreak remained still in vehicle mode, so the others could think.<p>

"HOW did that guy find us!" exclaimed Cree

"obviously, one of Soundwave's minicons reported our pressense here.  
>plus, Thrust is the lead seeker of the "coneheads", others being Dirge and Ramjet."<p>

"you mean those two jets you and breakaway fought in africa?"

"yep."

Blaster whistled.

"wow...no wonder he's so p*ssed."

Sam was silent, as he thought a bit.

"Bluestreak, can you use your personal transwarp drive to get us out of here?"

(("Negative, captain.")) said a Soundbyte

"why not?"

(("heh-heh, wadda ya' know...Outta Gas."))

"Your low on power?"

(("Affirmative."))

Sam groaned.  
>he then pressed a button on his helemt, activating his COMMlink.<p>

"Breakaway, come in."

(("Yeah, Sam?")) said PROWL, for some reason

"Prowl?  
>w-where's Breakaway, I need help!"<p>

(("sorry, Sam...but, breakaway is currently "detained"))

"DETAINED!  
>what do you mean: "Detained"!<p>

(("Sunstorm, Acid Storm and Slipstream suddenly appeared on radar, attacking a town called Burtonville.  
>that Nigel Uno kid seemed pretty concerned about it, so Breakaway transwarped there to handle them."))<p>

"well, THAT'S just great!  
>we're being pinned down by a really Ticked off THRUST in a tunnel!"<p>

(("sorry, Sam...there's nothing I can do about it."))

"GAAHH!"

Sam cut the line, growling.

"well, NOW what do we do!" said Cree

Sam thought a bit.  
>he then looked at Bluestreak's GPS screen.<p>

"Streak..."

Bluestreak quietly honked his horn.

"how do you feel about a "Hovercar vs Fighter Jet" dogfight?"

Bluestreak responded by shifting his wheels and hovering above ground.  
>he then activated his weapons, making various guns pop out of his front, front sides, back sides, hood and top.<p>

"i'll take that as a YES."

"your all not SERIOUS, are you?" said Cree

Sam grinned.

"buckle up."

Cree's eyes widened...she then did just that.  
>Bluestreak then made boosters appear from his back and blasted off out of the tunnel.<p>

he flew high into the air, turned and faced Thust.  
>Thrust circled around and examined this "Armed Hover Car"<p>

"a flying autobot?"

Bluestreak fired a rocket at Thrust, who quickly barrel rolled to evade it.

"so, THAT'S how you wanna play, HUH!  
>well, then: BRING IT!. I'LL BUST YOU UP, AUTO-TRASH!"<p>

Thrust flew towards Bluestreak at top speed.  
>Bluestreak flew off as Thrust gave chase at him.<p>

as Bluestreak flew, one of his top guns rotated and fired a rapid energy bullets like a Machine Gun.  
>Thrust responded by firing lasers at Bluestreak, who effortlessly used his hover mode to swerve away.<p>

"okay, we've been running enough...let's get some distance." said Sam

Bluestreak beeped.  
>he then shot a stream of smoke from his exhaust, which blinded Thrust.<p>

"HEY!, where'd you go!"

Bluestreak quickly activated stealth mode, his vehicle mode turning invisible.

"this won't fool him for long...  
>we need to bring Thrust down to OUR LEVEL for a much fairer fight." said Sam<p>

"how do we do that?" said Cree

"Hmmm...I know!  
>Bluestreak, arm the EMP Launcher."<p>

Bluestreak beeped.  
>the smoke cloud soon faded, and Thrust was able to see again.<p>

"huh?...now where is that blasted autobot."

Bluestreak hovered right behind the jet.  
>a gun on his hood then armed a beeping grenade.<p>

"NOW, STREAK!"

Bluestreak deactivated his stealth mose, becoming visble again.

"HEY!"

Bluestreak quickly fired, latching the beeping grenade to Thrust's wing.

"NOW, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Bluestreak activated his boosters and flew away from Thrust.

"I HAVE YOU NOW, AUTO-"

KA-ZAAAAAAP!

the EMP detonated...which shut off Thrust's controls and weapons.  
>the decepticon then helplessly fell from the sky, spinning uncontrollably.<p>

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Thrust

Thrust crashed into a street, breaking the pavement of the road.

"wow...that was easier than I thought." said Cree

"it ain't over yet." said Sam

Bluestreak flew down, returning to his regular vehicle mode and deactivating his weapons.  
>he then transformed into robot mode and took a battle stance, Thrust also transformed.<p>

"Slagging Autobot...I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Sam grinned.

"Hmmm...that gives ME an idea."

Bluestreak noddedm apparently ALSO getting the same idea.  
>he then grabbed Sam, opened up a hatch into his head and place Sam inside.<p>

the hatch closed and after awhile...his optic flashed.  
>SamBluestreak then slammed his fist into teh palm of his hand.

(("let's see if I still know how to do this...")) said Sam

Thrust just laughed.

"HA!, a Human Insect controlling a Weak Autobot...this is BAD COMEDY."

Sam smirked from within Bluestreak's head.

(("well, if you think beating me will be so easy...then, let's go.  
>unless...your AFRAID that the "Insect" and his Autobot will beat you."))<p>

this enraged Thrust.

"NOBODY TALKS THAT WAY ABOUT ME, NO ONE!"

(("care to put your Energon Chips where your Vocal Processor is?")) taunted Sam

Thrust charged after Sam/Bluestreak.  
>SamBluestreak quickly grabbed the decepticon by his arm and flung him across the area.

Thrust flew into a building (which, amazingly...remained intact)

(("better finish this before we cause too much damage...")) muttered Sam

Bluestreak beeped in agreement.  
>the two then rush forward and took out what looked like "Mechanical Handcuffs"<p>

they locked they onto Thrust's wrists, which clicked and beeped.

"HEY!, w-what the-"

Thrust found himself unable to move or even Transform.  
>Bluestreak nodded to himself, a hatch in his head soon opened and Sam stepped out.<p>

"Stasis Cuffs..." began Sam

"guarenteed to keep you IMMOBILZED for awhile."

Bluestreak then opened his hand, which Sam stepped on like a platform Cree used her rocket boots and flew up to join Sam, Bluestreak then brought his hand to Thrust...so Sam could talk.

"now, it's time you gave us some ANSWERS: what's Vinnie up to?"

"I will tell you Human Insects NOTHING!" shouted Thrust

Sam scowled.

"well, unless you WANT to end up like your "Bros", Ramjet and Dirge...you WILL."

"I REFUSE."

Sam smirked.

"okay...then, i'll just remove your processor from your head, and...figure it out MYSELF."

Thrust immeditaly got worried.

"W-WHAT!  
>you...YOU WOULDN'T!"<p>

"Cree's got a Blowtorch, and she ISN'T afraid to us eit."

Cree grinned maliciously.  
>she then summoned a blowtorch from her Ninja Armor, which blew flames at Thrust.<p>

Thrust panicked.

"W-W-WAIT!, STOP!  
>ALRIGHT!...I'll-I'LL TALK!"<p>

Cree deactivated her Torch, Blaster just whistled.

"Crazy, man...CRAAAAA-ZY."

Sam glared at Thrust.

"What's Vinnie's Master Plan?"

"T-To tell you the truth...I'm not sure.  
>the guy keeps the details to himself, even Commander Mushi doesn't know EVERYTHING."<p>

"then, tell me what you DO know."

Thrust stuttered, his optics still on the "threatning" Cree.

"Well...I D-Do know that he's construction a Decepticon Base on the moon."

"The Moon?"

"YEAH!, he built it over the ruins of that KND Moonbase as some sign of "defience" against THEM, and the other humans.

he says he's comstructing additional Decepticon Drones there.  
>but, he ALSO seems to be working on "something else" in it's Laboratories...some kind of "experiments"<p>

Sam moved closer to Thrust, his face right at his optics.

"what EXPERIMENTS?"

Thrust began to sweat oil.

"I...I d-d-don't know.  
>rumor amongs the Cons says that whatever it is...he's using DARK ENERGON to do it."<p>

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dark Energon?"

"Look, kid...that Human, VINNIE...he creeps me out.  
>he may be even SCARIER than Megatron...and, NOBODY can outmatch Megatron!<p>

if your smart, you'll keep your distance from him...I sure am!"

"I thought you Decepticons weren't afraid of us "insects." said Cree, mockingly

"not THIS insect..." began Thrust, fear in his voice

"this insect...CAN BITE BACK!"

at that moment, Sam heard what sounded like a bird call.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Sam looked up aqnd saw LASERBEAK flying over them.

"LASERBEAK!"

Laserbeak fired a missle at them.  
>Bluestreak quickly protected Sam, Cree and Blaster with his hands and evaded the attack.<p>

which only hit Thrust's Stasis Cuffs...freeing him.  
>Thrust immeditatly transformed into Jet Mode.<p>

"I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Thrust flew off at high speed, followed by Laserbeak.  
>Bluestreak lifted his massive hands...leting Sam, Cree and Blaster go free.<p>

"Scrap...I really HATE that "Tin-Turkey." said Sam, aggravated

"what do you think Thrust meant by: "Dark Energon Experiments?" asked Cree

Sam exhaled.

"I don't know, Cree...  
>but, if Vinnie IS keeping things from his own allies...it can't possably be anything good."<p>

Sam then sighed.

"well...no time to think about that right now.  
>Blaster needs repairs if he is going to contact additional Autobot Reinforcments."<p>

"hey...get me all fixed up and, I'll even locate former NEST Agents for ya." said Blaster

Sam grinned.

"that WOULD be helpful.  
>but, for now...let's focus on contacting more Autobots."<p>

Bluestreak immediatly transformed into his Sports Car mode.  
>Sam, Cree and Blaster all got inside and Bluestreak drove off.<p>

unknown to either of them...a Robotic, Yellow and Black Condor flew over them.  
>the Predacon transformed and shrunk into a Cassette Tape and LATCHED onto the top of Bluestreak.<p>

"Prowl, open us up a GroundBridge...we're coming home."

(("ROGER!"))

a portal soon materialized.  
>Bluestreak then drove into the portal...along with the Predacon: BUZZSAW.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Note: I couldn't resist getting Breakaway in this fic (especially, giving him an UP-TO-DATE Alt. Mode) Also, I demonstrate just how StrongWeak Grindor is...Breakaway couldn't defeat him, but GRIMLOCK sure could (almost brutally so.)

also, Ravage and Laserbeak appear (labeled as PREDACONS for Beast Wars Fans), I pull another Headmasters trick and Buzzsaw hitches a rid on Bluestreak into the NEST Base...how will THIS turn out?


	13. Tales of Cybertron

**Codename: Kids Next Door copyright Mr. Warburton**

**Transformers copyright Hasbro**

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: T.R.A.N.S.F.O.R.M.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 12: Tales of Cybertron<strong>

**[Detroit, NEST Base]**

Bluestreak sped thru the portal and soon came to a stop.  
>Sam and Cree got out and Bluestreak transformed back into Robot Mode.<p>

he was unaware of the Yellow cassette tape that detached from his back.

Abby ran up to Sam and Cree.

"YOUR BACK!"

"so...how'd it go?" asked Rachel

"eh, we ran into a few "problems"  
>but, in the end...we got what we wanted." said Sam<p>

"so, where's Blaster?" asked Nigel

"HERE!"

the KND watched as the Stereo that Cree was holding transformed into a small robot.  
>Blaster landed on the floor and looked up at the kids.<p>

Wally just stared at him.

"kinda...SHORT, isn't he?"

Blaster glared at him.

"only because he needs repairs." said Sam, picking Blaster up

"ugh...this is so HUMILIATING!" groaned Blaster

"now, let's have a look at you."

Sam walked off to the medic room.

"WAIT FOR ME!, I'll help!" called Hoagie, who followed Sam

Cree exhaled as she deactivated her armor and, wiped some sweat from her head.

"you...alright, sis?" asked Abby

"y-yeah...I guess so.  
>that mission was a little more "thrilling" than I thought it would."<p>

"oh...okay.  
>so long as your alright."<p>

Abby turned to walk away.

"Abby, WAIT!"

Abby stopped and looked at her.

"can't we talk?"

"why?"

"because, I REALLY need to."

Abby sighed.

"fine."

"um...ALONE."

Abby eyed her sister.  
>then then exhaled deeply, then walked over to her.<p>

as Cree and Abby walked off, Wally just scoffed.

"what's with those two?"

"I have NO IDEA." said Nigel

Cree walked Abby over someplace and the two sat down.

"okay, WHAT do you want to talk about?"

"US, Abby...we never hang out together like we used to."

Abby smirked.

"well, that happens when your big sister is a supervillain."

Cree frowned, looking down a bit.  
>Abby finally siged sharply and spoke again.<p>

"Cree, what's wrong with you?  
>you haven't been yourself ever since you came back from the Future...or, WHEREVER you went."<p>

"Myself?...no, I haven't been "myself" for many years."

Abby looked at her.

"Cree...what happened to you?  
>exactly WHAT did you see in the future?, why are you acting so...so WEIRD?!"<p>

Cree looked at Abby, her amber eyes moist.

"I...saw...HORRIBLE things." began Cree, her voice breaking

Abby looked at her sister, confused.

"what things?"

Cree was silent, Abby spoke again.

"Cree...when you came back, you said that I was "alive"

Abby bit her lip, almost dreading asking her next question.

"did...something happen to me?"

tears escaped Cree's eyes...tears she tried to hide.

"you...your friends...EVERYONE.  
>they were all dead, all of them." sobbed Cree<p>

Abby stared at Cree in shock.

"whoa..."

Cree finally looked at her sister.

"Abby...I know you probably won't believe me.  
>but, I want you to know...(sob) I am SO SORRY!"<p>

"what?"

"I'm sorry!  
>I'm sorry for betraying YOU and the Kids Next Door...<br>I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends...m-my friends."

Cree cried, buring her face in her hands.

"i'm sorry...for everything."

Abigail just stared at her big sister...who was crying her eyes out.  
>a part of her wondered if this was some "teen trick", but those tears looked awfully REAL to her.<p>

Abby HOPED that Cree was being Sincere about this.  
>she hoped that this "Teenager"...was HOPEFULLY her Sister again, her "Fellow Operative."<p>

"c-cree?"

Cree looked at Abby, her eyes a little red from crying.

"y-yes, abby?"

abby was silent, as if thinking.

"i...i don't know what to think.  
>i mean...I WANT to believe that you've changed, that your "Numbuh Eleven" again."<p>

Abby sighed.

"but, I'm not sure.  
>I mean...I don't want to be hurt again."<p>

Cree looked at Abby, her eyes pleading.

"Abby...I am SORRY.  
>I never should of hurt you, it was stupid of me!"<p>

"yeah, I know...you were the best of us, you know.  
>and, i was proud of you...proud to be your sister."<p>

Cree smiled weakly.

"and, i was-AM...proud of you."

Abby looked at her, still suspicious.

"how do I know this isn't some trick?"

Cree said nothing...unmabl;e to think of anything.  
>she then did something that shocked Abby, something Cree hadn't done since she was Twelve.<p>

Cree HUGGED Abby.

Abby's eyes widened as Cree pulled her into an embrace.  
>at first, Abby thought this was an attack, but soon realised Cree's intentions.<p>

Cree hugged Abby tightly, tears escaping her shut eyes.  
>Abby's own eyes got wet and moist, feeling old feelings returning...near-forgotten memories of her childhood.<p>

Abby's memory flashed back to the "old days"  
>back when Cree was her age, a KND operative...Abby herself was just a little girl.<p>

she remebered how Cree got her into the Kids Next Door (had to pull some strings to do so)  
>and, how hard Cree trained her to become a good operative, a good fighter.<p>

but, she also remembered their lives at home.  
>back then, Cree ALWAYS showed her love and affection.<p>

she remembered how Cree would read her stories at bedtime and sing her to sleep.  
>and how much Cree stayed with her when she was sick with the flu.<p>

Abby even remembered things that she SHOULDN'T remember.  
>like, when she was first born...Cree was the first one to hold her.<p>

but, most of all...she remembered the day Cree gave her favorite red cap to her.

Abby NEVER parted with it since then.

finally, Abby succomed to her own feelings.  
>she let her tears fall...and hugged her sister back.<p>

"i...missed you...sis." said Abby, finally

"so have I.  
>i'm so sorry, abby...i'm sorry."<p>

Abby sniffed, then smiled.

"don't worry...i forgive you."

Cree smiled.

"thank you."

[Elsewhere]

Sam (who had now deactivated Blaster laying on a table) opened up his chest compartment.

Hoagie was watching.  
>along with Nigel, Kuki, Wally, Rachel, Fanny and Prowl<p>

"just as I suspected..." began Sam, who carefully removed a burnt-out circut

"this Mass Sequencer is FRIED."

"how do you think that happened?" asked Hoagie

"dunno..." began Sam

"the most logical reason, is that Blaster put too much STRAIN on his circut.  
>caused by either shrinking TOO SMALL, or Enlarging TOO BIG."<p>

"can you fix him?" asked Rachel, concerned

"sure...though Cybertronian Parts are hard to come by on earth.  
>NEST did create spare parts by using existing Earth Technology."<p>

"you have any, here?" asked Nigel

"let's hope so..." began Sam

"back in the day, the Goverment supplied all our tech.  
>if we don't have any, we MAY have to get some."<p>

"like where?, a Hardeware Store?" joked Wally

"no...JAPAN."

"JAPAN!?" exclaimed the others

"sure.  
>where else do you expect to get GOOD Robot parts?"<p>

Kuki smiled.

"it's TRUE, my daddy says so."

Sam walked off and opened a drawer.  
>he searched through some spare parts, until he found one he wanted.<p>

"AH-HA!, here we are."

Sam took a newer, stable circut.  
>he then returned to Blaster and carefully clicked the chip in place.<p>

"there...that outta do it." said Sam, closing up Blaster's chest

"now what?" said Hoagie

"now, we reactivate him."

Sam took out his Energon Key.  
>it shifted at it neared Blaster, then locked into a port.<p>

with a swift turn, energy surged into Blaster's circutry.  
>Blaster's optics flashed, then glowed blue.<p>

"WHOA!...far out." said Blaster

"you doing okay?" asked Sam

"just hang on a sec...lemme see."

Blaster's body shifted.  
>he then increased in size, until he was basicly the SAME SIZE as Bluestreak ann the other Autobots.<p>

"AL-RIGHT!, it's good to be back!" said Blaster

"whatever...let's just get back to the command center to send out that distress signal." said Sam

"Sure thin-WHOA!"

Sam looked at Blaster.

"what is it?"

Blaster's chest began beeping.

"dude...you ain't gonna BELIEVE this.  
>but, I'm detecting a Decepticon Energy Signature IN THE BASE!"<p>

the kids were all stunned.  
>Sam just narrowed his eyes...pondering this problem.<p>

"D-D-DECEPTICON!?  
>y-you mean that one of those "Big Bad Robots" are here!?" exclaimed Kuki<p>

"but, how!?" said Prowl

Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Kids Next Door...BATTLESTA-"

Sam covered Nigel's mouth.

"cool it, Nigel...there's no need for that."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?  
>those Decepticons will kill us!"<p>

"true.  
>but, don't you think it's "odd" they haven't done that already?"<p>

Nigel paused.

"uhhhh..."

Sam turned to Blaster.

"Blaster, how many Decepticons do you detect in the base?!"

"one."

"-hundred?" questioned Wall

"no, just ONE.  
>and, according to my readings...it's a small Predacon."<p>

"hmmmm...interesting."

"what is?" asked Rachel

"One Predacon SOMEHOW got inside our base.  
>nobody has been attacked, so I don't think our destruction is it's goal."<p>

"so, what's it doin 'ere, then?!" said Fanny

"I'm not sure...  
>but, whatever it is...it doesn't want us to know about it."<p>

Blaster pressed a button on his waist.  
>the Autobot beeped as he scanned the area.<p>

"uh, guys...I think I know what the Pred is doing."

"what?" asked Sam

"I'm detecting in "intrusion" in our central mainframe."

"what?" said Wally, confused

"he said: the NEST computers are being hacked." said Hoagie

"well, WHY DIDN'T HE SAY SO!?"

Hoagie groaned.  
>Sam just narrowed his eyes.<p>

"so, THAT'S the game...  
>the Cons what our confidental information."<p>

Rachel approached Sam.

"what's the plan?"

"well, OBVIOUSLY the logical decision is to cut the power to the base so, our "hacker" can't get anymore information."

"we should ALSO initiate LOCKDOWN MODE to keep that Pred locked in." added Blaster

"right, no telling How Much data it's already obtained." said Sam

"then, what are we waitin' for, then!?" exclaimed Fanny

"PLENTY, Miss Fullbright.  
>there are STILL kids and our Autobots in the base." said Sam<p>

"right, and if initiate Lockdown and cut the power we'll just be locking our buds in dark room with a Predacon." said Blaster

"so, what do we do?...order an evacuation?" said Rachel

"no, that'll just alert the Predacon that we're on to him.  
>and, he'll most like take out several of the kids on his way out." said Sam<p>

Nigel groaned.

"so, WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Sam pondered for a moment...then, he got an idea.

"Blaster, patch me into the NEST Base Loudspeakers."

Blaster nodded.  
>he then pressed a randon button on himself.<p>

after a few moment, he took out a microphone and gave it to Sam.

"your LIVE, Sam."

Sam took the microphone by it's handle and spoke into it.

"ATTENION!  
>will all Personal please come to the Medical Wing.<p>

Blaster's repairs are going to need more work and, additional assistance is required, thank you."

Sam then switched the microphone off.

"there...that outta do it."

"I sure hope you know what your doing, Sam." said Rachel

"trust me...this isn't my first "decepticon rodeo"

after a few minutes, a large group of Kids (and, Bluestreak) walk in.

"okay, we're her-"

Cree then see's Blaster...towering HIGH above her, and looking fine.

"S-SAM...what is thi-"

"is everyone here?" asked Sam

"uhhh...YEAH, why?" replied Abby

Sam grinned.

"good.  
>BLASTER, Initiate Lockdown Mode and cut all power to the Base."<p>

"you got it." said Blaster

Blaster pressed another of his button.  
>al alarm soon sounded, followed by Metallic Doors slamming shut.<p>

"SAM!, what's going on!?" exclaimed Cree

"a Decepticon is in our Base, Possably trying to steal information from our datebase."

Cree gasped.

"oh, my gosh..."

just then, the lights went off.

this, unfortunently...didn't sit well with ONE KND Operative.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Sonya

"Blaster, restore power to the Medical Room." said Sam

"Roger, Isolating power to Medical Wing ONLY."

after a few minutes, the lights came back on.  
>Sonya was breathing heavily, her hair a mess.<p>

"I...(puff, huff) HATE...(huff, huff) THE DARK!" exclaimed Sonya

as the crowd of kids murmered in confusion and fright, Sam turned to Blaster.

"Blaster, Status report."

"Power is down everywhere EXCEPT the Medical Wing.  
>so, the rest of the base is darker than a Black Hole in Space."<p>

"good, then that Predacon WON'T be getting anymore NEST Data."

"but, he IS trapped in 'ere with US!" shouted Fanny

"which is EXACTLY how I want it..." began Sam

"no telling how much Data that thing has already downloaded into it's system."

Cree darted her eyes...she then approached Sam.

"so...what do we do, Sam?"

Sam looked at her, his eyes stern and serious.

"we need to capture that Predacon, so we can DELETE whatever data it's stolen."

"what if we can't?" said Cree, worried

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"if capture proves unsuccessful...them we'll have no choice but to DESTROY IT."

"great!  
>I'll go out their I bust som-"<p>

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, Prowl.  
>your just TOO BIG, and may cause some serious damage to our equipment."<p>

Prowl sighed.

"oh...right."

"and, I can't send a HUMAN out there...not even myself.  
>we're cut off from the Armory...which is where I left my Exo-Suit."<p>

"I have my Battle Ready Armor!" said Cree

Sam looked at Cree.

"against a Predacon in pitch back darkness?  
>sorry, Cree...but, you wouldn't stand a chance."<p>

Cree groans.  
>Sam then thinks a bit.<p>

"but...I think I know what we CAN send out."

"what?"

Sam smiles.

"a Predacon's worst enemy: an Autobot MAXIMAL."

Sam turns and faces Blaster.

"Blaster...release STEELJAW."

Blaster just smirked.

"gotcha."

Blaster pressed an Eject button on his waist.  
>his tape door opene don his chest, and shot out a giant cassette tape.<p>

the cassette shifted and shrunk transforming into a gold, mechanical lion.

the "Minibot" growled and snarled, baring it's teeth and claws.

at first, the kids were frightened.  
>Sam then approached the robot and grinned.<p>

"Steeljaw...it's been awhile."

Steeljaw looked at Sam.

"s-sam?" said the Lion

Sam smiled.  
>Steeljaw the approached him, now purring a bit.<p>

"Sam...I haven't seen you since-"

"since the "Beastformer Battle", I know...  
>but, NOW me and my new friends need your help, again."<p>

Steeljaw looked at Sam.  
>he then looked at the many children in the room.<p>

Steeljaw then looked back at Sam.

"I'm your Maximal...what can I do?"

Sam grinned, then spoke.

"a Predacon has infiltrated our base.  
>since I believes it came to steal information, I hade all power to the base cut off..." began Sam<p>

"but, I cannot afford to let it escape with ANY data on NEST and the Autobots.  
>so, Lockdown Mode was put in effect to keep it "caged in"...that's where you come in."<p>

Steeljaw nodded, indicating he understood.

"find the Predacon, Steeljaw.  
>and, if you cannot capture it...then, destroy it."<p>

Steeljaw smiled.

"a HUNT, you say?...exellent."

"think you can do it?"

Steeljaw nodded.

"of course...  
>No Predacon can escape Maximal STEELJAW."<p>

"then, GO, Steeljaw...and, Good Hunting."

Sam looked to Blaster.

"Blaster, open the Blast Door...then close it as soon as Steeljaw is out."

"Roger, Bossman."

Blaster emits an invisible wave, which makes a steel door slowly open.  
>Steeljaw wastes no time and sprints out the door...Blaster then lets it slam shut.<p>

"it's all up to Steeljaw, now." said Sam, lacking emotion

[Command Center]

"SLAGGIT!, SLAGGIT!, SLAGGIT!" shouted Buzzsaw, who angrily banged his head against a console

"I was only HALFWAY DONE!"

the Robot Condor then growled as he turned away.

"those human insects must of figured out I was here...BUT, HOW!?"

just then, Buzzsaw's sensors beeped.

"what's this?"

Buzzsaw's scanners went wild.

"Maximal Energy Signature?, Hmmmm..."

The Predacon then spread it's long, metallic wings and flew upwards.  
>it perched itself onto a high-up rafter and scanned the area with it's red optics.<p>

Buzzsaw then spotted what looked like a Robotic Cat prowling around.  
>he KNEW he couldn't be Ravage...so, it had to be STEELJAW.<p>

Steeljaw, himself was searching.  
>his blue optics carefully scanning the area, looking for any sign of a Predacon (OR, Decepticons in general)<p>

the Robot Lion growled softly.  
>it's clawed paws clanking against the floor softly.<p>

"grrr...you can HIDE all you want, predacon.  
>but, sooner or later...i WILL find you." growled Steeljaw<p>

SCREEEEEEEEEEE!

Buzzsaw attempted to divebomb Steeljaw, and rip him apart with his hooked beak.  
>however, the Robotic Cat was took quick and easily evaded the Bird's swooping attack.<p>

Steeljaw glared back at his would-be attacker.  
>he saw the robotic conder hovering in the air, flapping it's long wings.<p>

"buzzsaw..." snarled Steeljaw.

"I thought I smelled a BUZZARD."

Buzzsaw snickered.

"I see all these Steller-Cycles of stasis hasn't affected you AGILITY." began the Predacon

"GOOD...I was afraid this would be TOO EASY."

Steeljaw approached Buzzsaw, looking up at him.

"Before I KILL YOU, tell me Maximal...how was I discovered?"

"Blaster detected your foul coding." replied Steeljaw

"BLASTER!?  
>slag...i should of known."<p>

Steeljaw growled lowly.  
>he then spoke as calmly as he could.<p>

"PREDACON...I have orders to "attempt" at capturing with peacefully.  
>and, take you to the humans so you may have whatever stolen information stored in your memory banks DELETED."<p>

Steeljaw then narrows his optics.

"HOWEVER...I am more than prepared to go with "Plan B"  
>and, just scrap you right here and now..."<p>

Buzzsaw smirked.

"So, Predacon...what's it gonna be?  
>the "Easy Way"?. or the "REEEEAL Easy Way"<p>

Buzzsaw was silent.  
>then, he finally spoke.<p>

"Buzzsaw...TERRORIIIIIIIZE!"

Buzzsaw then transformed into a Humanoid Robot Form, laser guns forming from his wrists.

Steeljaw grinned.

"somehow, I just KNEW that would be your decision." said Stealjaw

"Steeljaw...MAXIMIZE!"

Steeljaw then transformed into his own humanoid Robot Form.  
>three blades then unsheaved from both his hands, all six looking razor sharp.<p>

"i'm gonna TRY to not enjoy this too much." growled Steeljaw

[Meanwhile, back in the Medical Wing]

everyone were now sitting down together as they awaited a response from Steeljaw.  
>needless to say...being locked in a room, while a Predacon was loose in the base wasn't too fun.<p>

"you think Steeljaw will be okay?" said Kuki, breaking the silence

"sure, why wouldn't he be?" replied Prowl

Kuki gulped.

"well...what if this "preda-robot" is BIIIIG and MEAN."

Prowl snicked.

"trust me, kid...good ol' Steeljaw can handle ANY Predacon that crosses his path."

"besides, if something DID happen to him...Blaster would of been alerted." began Sam

"since Steeljaw is HIS Minibot, he is "linked" to him.  
>if Steeljaw ever went offline, then Blaster would know."<p>

Blaster nodded.

"That's RIGHT.  
>and, according to my readings...Steeljaw is A-OKAY."<p>

"hmmm."

Kuki looked down, silent.

"something else is bothering you...isn't it?" said Cree

Kuki said nothing, she just remained silent.  
>Sam just looked at the japanese girl, he knew EXACTLY what troubling her.<p>

"it's MUSHI isn't it?" said Sam, finally

Kuki didn't respond...but, her eye twitched.

Sam sighed sharply.  
>he dreaded bringing this up...but, he felt he had to.<p>

"did...Rachel tell you about Africa?"

Kuki shut her eyes as tears escaped them...Sam got his answer.

"aw, kuki..."

"i...i don't understand." began Kuki, her voice broken up

"how...HOW could my sister, my little sister...DO THIS!?"

everyone was silent, daring not to say a word.  
>Kuki then looked at Sam, her wet eyes almost pleading.<p>

"was...it something "I" did?!"

"no, Kuki...it wasn't you, it was NEVER you.  
>Muchi CHOSE to turn on us, she CHOSE to become a Decepticon...we all choose our sides."<p>

"then, WHY do I feel responsible!?" exclaimed Kuki, her feelings getting to her

Sam exhaled, then looked at her.

"Kuki...Mushi put those thoughts into your head to confuse you.  
>now, I may not know your family very well...but, somethings tells me your sister ALWAYS had "problems"<p>

Kuki stared at Sam, her eyes still moist and wet.

"but, nothing YOU DID had anything to do with her betrayal...nor the rest of us."

Sam glanced at Rachel, who just looked away.  
>Sam then sighed sharply, then continued to speak.<p>

"look...it doesn't matter whose fault it is.  
>what matters is THIS: Mushi...and OTHERS, have chosen to fight against us.<p>

and, we must fight to save this planet from total destruction...  
>even if it means fighting against old friends...and, family."<p>

Kuki looked away, tears in her eyes.  
>Sam sighed sharply, knowing this wasn't easy.<p>

"but...with any luck, they'll come to their senses and choose the RIGHT side."

Kuki looked at Sam...then, smiled weakly.  
>Abby then shivered a bit, Cree responed by draping a coat around her sister.<p>

"thanks..."

Cree smiled.  
>Sam looked at them and grinned.<p>

"nice to see you two being FRIENDS, for once."

Cree looked at Sam and smiled at him.

"it's cool, Sam...we're friends now." said Abby

Cree grinned.

"it's TRUE." began Cree

"we're fight TOGETHER now...not EACH OTHER."

Cree then hugged Abby with affection, Abby smiled.

"well, I'll be..." began Rachel, astonished

"never thought i'd see the day." said another KND Operative

Sam grinned.

"why the sudden change of heart, Cree?"

Cree looked at Sam.

"let's just say...I remembered who I used to be.  
>what WE used to have...and, I want things to be like they were back then."<p>

Sam smiled warmly.

"I knew it."

Cree looked at Sam, puzzled.

"knew what?"

"I knew there was still good in you...  
>those "Teen Ninja Punks" hadn't driven it from you, completely."<p>

Cree smiled.

"I guess I just forgot who I was...(chuckled) Ironic, I guess.  
>the reason I ran away from my decomissioning was so I wouldn't forget...but, I forgot anyway."<p>

Sam sighed sharply.

"there are some things...I wish "I" could forget." said Sam, looking away

Cree looked at Sam, concern in her eyes.

"Sam-"

"I have an idea..." said Sam, suddenly

"why don't we pass the time with a STORY."

several of the younger kids exclaimed with excitement.  
>Wally just huffed and crossed his arms.<p>

"this better not be some cruddy fairy tale."

"no, not really..." began Sam

"I just think you kids deserve a full explaination on the, uhhh..."Transformers"

the kids were silent, as if in AWE."

"well, yeah...I suppose we could hear that information." said Rachel

Sam smiled.

"alright...gather around and listen up."

the group got closer around Sam and listened.  
>Sam took a deep breath...then, spoke.<p>

"Millions of years ago...long before our ancestors lived in caves.  
>there existed a Mechanical Planet, known as CYBERTRON...homeworld of the Transformers." began Sam<p>

"Cybertron was ruled by The Dynasty of Primes..the first thirteen.  
>but, by the time the great war started..only Alpha Trion remained.<p>

the war beginnings of the war started when a clerk at the Iacon Hall of Records, "Orion Pax"  
>became concerned of corruption in higher places and a state of inequety coming to pass.<p>

he became inspired by the the revolutionary words of a Kaon Gladiator.  
>who named himself "Megatronus", after one of the first thirteen primes.<p>

Megatronus had gained a loyal following through his radical and, innovative actions, "Soundwave" being just one of many.

Over time, Megatronus became a mentor figure to Orion Pax..almost like Brothers and, chose to shorten his name as he left the gladiatorial arena for the political one.

MEGATRON appeared before the High Council, voicing his ideas for shaping a new Cybertron by violent means, and demanded to be named the next Prime..the new Leader of Cybertron.

but, Orion protested against Megatron's suggestions before the Council.  
>moving their sparks and minds as he unknowingly revealed himself to be the one worthy of the title.<p>

Megatron severed his ties to Orion and the Council taking his "Decepticon" followers to begin the war that consumed Cybertron.

Megatron's actions eventually poisoned the planet's energon core.  
>and, hoping to reverse the damage, Orion ventured into the core<p>

where he found himself before the spark of Primus, the creator of all Cybertronians.  
>Primus sensed the purity of Orion's own spark, and bestowed upon him the legendary Matrix of Leadership<p>

transforming him Orion Pax, Data Clerk turned Soldier..into Optimus Prime, LEADER of the Autobots."

the kids and Cree were left awestruck.

"Wooooow..." said Kuki.

Then, the girl thought of something.

"why are the Autobots and Decepticons on earth?" asked Kuki

Sam narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

"because, CYBERTRON..is no longer habitable.  
>is order to repair itself, the core of the planet had to shut itself down.<p>

thus haulting the production of life giving energon.  
>a process that would tale millions of years to complete.<p>

"so...they came to Earth?" said Cree

"Yes..but, for numerous reasons.  
>the MAIN REASON being that the AllSpark, the only alternative sorce of Energon crashed landed here in prehistorc times when it was jettisoned to keep Megatron from aquiring it.<p>

Sam then narrowed his eyes.

"I remember it...like it was only YESTERDAY.  
>I was only a child, no older than any of you...when I first saw them.<p>

Earth became their new battleground...as they fought for posession of the AllSpark."

Rachel looked at Sam.

"so, who got it in the end?, Autobots?, Decepticons?"

"neither...the AllSpark was destroyed.  
>SHATTERED into millions of Fragments, and scattered all over the Planet AND the universe.<p>

both sides gather fragments, hoping to restore it.  
>but, many believe it will be CENTURIES before the AllSpark is completely restored." said Sam<p>

"yeah...and, with the AllSpark gone all our hopes of completely restoring our planet went with it." said Prowl

"ANYWAY...NEST was formed shortly after that.  
>an Alliance between the Autobots and the Human Goverments.<p>

we hunted down what remained of the Decepticons.  
>who were hiding in different locations on earth." said Sam<p>

"wait-wait..." began Rachel, suddenly

"how is it that all this was going on without OUR knowledge?!"

Sam grinned.

"the Goverment didn't want the public to KNOW of the existance of Cybertronians...  
>they kept it all secret with cover stories and covert ops, that sorta thing."<p>

"until the goverment shut you guys down, that is." said Abby

Sam nodded.

"yep...due to lack of Decepticon Activity our "leaders" believed Megatron and his forces has left Earth, and our services were no longer needed."

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't believe a WORD of it." began Sam

"I always suspected the Decepticons still remained on earth.  
>and, even if they DID all leave: what if they RETURNED?"<p>

Sam sighed.

"despite our best efforts...we couldn't convince them of this truth.  
>NEST was disbanded, forcing Agents and Autobots alike to go their sepperate ways.<p>

the Humans Agents went back home to live "normal" lives...  
>while, MOST of the Autobots returned to Cybertron in an attempt to reclaim their homeplanet."<p>

"but, some stayed, didn't they?" said Abby

Sam smiled, then nodded.

"yes...some DID.  
>those that still believed their enemies remained."<p>

Sam then glanced at Bluestreak.

"of course, OTHERS had more "personal" reasons for staying."

Cree caught what Sam meant.

"Bluestreak?"

"Mmm-Hmmm...yes.  
>he stayed because he didn't want to leave me alone.<p>

unlike most kids, I had a very "unhappy" childhood.  
>I lived on the streets as a child, mainly because my mother died and my father abandoned me."<p>

Cree and Abby looked stunned.

"oh, my..."

"NEST was the only home I knew...  
>when it fell apart, I was left homeless again."<p>

Sam looked at Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak didn't return to Cybertron...because he didn't want to leave me behind.  
>we spent the next Three Years traveling the world, staying in one town after another."<p>

Sam then smirked.

"THEN, we came to Burtonville one day...  
>and, I just happened to answer an AD in a Newspaper to be the Housekeeper at Cree and Abby's house.<p>

the rest of you can probably fill in the blanks."

"wow...pretty COOL." said Hoagie

just then, Blaster began beeping.

"what's that?" said Sam

"It's Steeljaw's Signal...he's giving the OKAY to come out."

"alright, then restore power and cancel Lockdown Mode."

"yes, sir."

Blaster immediatly did so.  
>the base soon hummed and the metallic doors opened.<p>

Sam stood up and walked out, he was followed by everyone else

as they entered the Command Center, they saw a Humanoid Robot standing over the ravaged body of another robot.  
>the gold robot turned and faced them, his "armor" recognized as parts of STEELJAW.<p>

"beast mode." said Steeljaw

Steeljaw then transformed back into his Lion Form.  
>Sam approached the body of the Predacon, which was now colored "gun-metal grey"<p>

"Laserbeak?" questioned Sam

"no, Buzzsaw.  
>the Tin Turkey really gave me quite a fight." said Steeljaw<p>

"well...at least he didn't get away with our secrets.  
>but, Soundwave probably knows that his pet has failed by now."<p>

"that doesn't sound too good..." said Rachel

"no...it's not.  
>BLASTER, you'd better link of with our systems and send out a distress signal."<p>

"I'm on it!"

Blaster approached some machines.  
>he then transformed into Stereo Mode (while retaining his Cybertronian size)<br>and, used robotic tendrils to hook up with the machines.

he them began humming and beeping as he sent out a signal.

Cree and Sector V approached Sam.

"so...what are you gonna do with him?" asked Cree

"I say we take him apart and sell him for SCRAP." said Nigel, darkly

"tempting...but, I have a BETTER Idea.  
>one that's a little more..."Productive" said Sam, smiling to himself<p>

just then, Breakaway flew into the hanger and Transformed.

"Okay, I'm BACK!  
>thos Seekers really gave me some prob-"<p>

Breakaway then looked at everyone.

"something happen while I was gone?"

Wally glared at the Aerialbot.

"shut up."

"WHOA!" said the voice of Blaster, suddenly

Sam looked at the giant Stereo.

"what is it?"

"I'm picking up a Distress Signal from a encrypted frequency."

"can you decode it?"

"sure...DONE."

there was Static, then a voice rang out from Blaster's Speakers.

(("HELLO!?, Is anyone there!?")) said a voice, that was all too familure

"Maurice!?" said Sam, surprised

(("This is NUMBER NINE of the Teens Next Door to ANY FRIENDLYS in the area.  
>the TND is being attacked, REPEAT: We are being ATTACKED!, REQUESTING BACK-UP!"))<p>

Rachel, Fanny (and, especially NIGEL) were shocked at this.

"Teens Next Door?"

"BLASTER!, can you track where that transmission is coming from!?" Ordered Sam

"hold on..."

after a few minutes, Blaster beeped.

"GOT IT!  
>the message is coming from an old High School."<p>

"Contact Maurice, see if you can patch us through to him." said Sam

"okay, hang on..."

Blaster beeped again.

"Your IN, Sam."

Sam walked closer to Blaster.

"MAURICE!, This is Sam, Sam Michaels...can you hear me!?"

(("Sam?...is that you?  
>how did you get this-"))<p>

"NEVERMIND, what's your situation."

(("well...your never going to believe this.  
>put, Teens Next Door Headquarters is being attacked by some...GIANT ROBOT."))<p>

"this robot doesn't happen to have "Red Eyes"  
>or, have a Purple Symbol that looks like a face on it's body, does it?"<p>

(("well...YEAH, it does.  
>h-how di you-"))<p>

"let's just say: I've delt with enemies like that BEFORE."

loud explosions were heard from the radio.

"Maurice?!"

(("SAM, I'm usually not one to beg...but, we could REALLY use some help, here!"))

"hold your attacker off as long as you can, Maurice.  
>I'll be right there...with BACKUP."<p>

(("okay, we'll try...but, you better HURRY.  
>I'm not sure how much longer we can last!"))<p>

"I'll do all I can...SAM OUT."

Blaster terminated the transmission.

"Blaster, enter in your coordnants into the Space Bridge and generate a Portal.  
>we're going to the TND Base and giving Maurice some help, NOW!"<p>

"roger."

Cree looked at Sam.

"Sam...what's going on-"

"no time to explain, Cree.  
>we need to get geared up for our next mission."<p>

"count US in!" said Abby, who was joined with her Sector V Teammates

"Abby-"

"SAM, I know your worried about our safety...  
>but, Maurice is in trouble...and, you'll NEED OUR HELP!"<p>

Sam looked at Abby, Nigel, Wally, Kuki and Hoagie...whose eyes all looked SERIOUS.

he then sighed sharply.

"okay...but, you kids are going to need Better Weapons."

Abby grinned.  
>Sam then turned to Bluestreak.<p>

"Bluestreak...you ready?"

the Autobot beeped, holding up his fists indicating he was "ready to fight"

Sam grinned.

"okay...then let's gear up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>  
><strong>The action in this chapter is very LIMITED...<strong>  
><strong>but, this chap is mostly meant for character growth and explainations.<strong>

**Abby and Cree fully reconcile (pretty emotional stuff if you ask me) and, Sam explained the Origins of Cybertron**

**and, YES...Steeljaw and Buzzsaw's "Maximize/Terrorize" lines are a direct reference to Beast Wars.**

**UPDATE: In an effort to avoid confusion (and, Fanatic Backlash)**  
><strong> I replaced my fanmade origin, with the canon origin established in 'Transformers: Prime"<strong>


End file.
